Прийти к согласию перевод фанфика Coming to Terms
by Katuyshka
Summary: Одна ночь вдвоем… Но Белла уверена, что одиночество ее удел. Однако у Судьбы всегда есть свои планы. Перевод фанфика Coming to Terms by GinnyW 31
1. Chapter 1

Дисклеймер: все герои принадлежат Стефани Майер. Сюжетная линия, характеры героев и другие особенности рассказа принадлежат автору GinnyW 31. Перевод, который осуществляется с разрешения автора, принадлежит переводчику. Размещение на других ресурсах без разрешения переводчика и автора запрещено.

Глава 1. Ночь в Сиэтле

Поставив напиток на стол передо мной, официантка удалилась прочь, не удосужившись поинтересоваться нужно ли мне что-либо еще. Как обычно. Даже в Хилтоне я сталкивалась с пренебрежением персонала. Хотя стоит признать, что, несмотря на то, что я была здесь по делам, в настоящий момент я едва ли вписывалась в местное окружение. У меня просто не осталось сил, чтобы поддерживать презентабельный вид. Весь сегодняшний день был наполнен всевозможными деловыми встречами, где я пыталась убедить крупнейшие фирмы Сиэтла в том, что им просто необходимо обновить их программное обеспечение и улучшить компьютерную безопасность, и что именно Ньютон Корпорейшен справится с этой задачей как никто другой.

Сделав небольшой глоток, я откинулась на своем стуле и тяжело вздохнула. Все встречи прошли удачно, чему я была несказанно рада. Я работала в Ньютон Корпорейшен с тех пор как закончила колледж, и в ближайшее время я должна была занять пост вице-президента по продажам и работе с клиентами в Тихоокеанском Северо-западном филиале нашей компании. Но поскольку новый офис еще не открыли и даже не определились с местом его расположения, то в последнее время я буквально жила на чемоданах. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что после того как новый офис все же будет открыт, число моих командировок значительно сократится.

За последние две недели я успела побывать в Юджине, Салеме, Портланде, Ванкувере, Олимпии, Спокане и, наконец, в Сиэтле. Компания все еще не могла сделать окончательный выбор между Портландом и Сиэтлом. Оба этих города были достаточно крупными и имели аэропорты, что было весьма важно, учитывая специфику нашей работы. Да, когда ты занимаешься продажами, командировки неизбежны.

Сделав еще один глоток, я закрыла глаза, пытаясь отключиться от окружающего меня мира. У меня ныли ноги, и ужасно болела шея. Наверное, стоило принять горячую ванну, вместо того чтобы потягивать спиртные напитки. Я никогда не пила много спиртного. Обычно я позволяла себе один-два напитка после особенно тяжелого рабочего дня. Алкоголь помогал мне расслабиться. Ну. Либо алкоголь, либо секс, но учитывая, что уже больше года я не состояла в близких отношениях с мужчиной, а единственным представителем сильной половины человечества, который был доступен мне в настоящий момент, был Майк Ньютон…скажем так, я была не настолько пьяна, чтобы согласиться на секс с Майком. Сомневаюсь, что я вообще когда либо смогу выпить такое количество спиртного, чтобы дать ему согласие.

Майк был моим коллегой, именно с ним я путешествовала последние две недели. Он был отличным программистом. Именно Майк претворял в жизнь данные мной обещания. Кроме того, он был сыном владельца компании.

В настоящее время Майк настаивал на том, чтобы наш новый офис был открыт в Олимпии. Естественно, блондинка, которая приносила нам напитки в Олимпии в прошлый вторник, и тот факт, что Майк успел обменяться слюной с этой самой девушкой, не имели к его предпочтениям никакого отношения. В действительности, единственным преимуществом Олимпии стало то, что она располагалась в центре того региона, который мы планировали завоевать, открыв новый офис. И даже если бы мы делали свой выбор, учитывая, прежде всего расположение города, более разумно было открыть офис в Портланде.

Хотя, по большому счету это не особо важно. Все здешние города одинаково ужасны. Сырость, дожди, холод и унылость.

Мой личный ад на земле.

Зачем я только согласилась на это повышение, если оно предполагало перевод в один из самых дождливых регионов США? Но это будет большой шаг по карьерной лестнице. Повышение, перспективы…не было смысла упускать такую возможность. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что я все еще выплачивала кредит за обучение в колледже. Однако увидев желтую футболку в сувенирном магазине Портландсткого аэропорта, я вновь задумалась о правильности принятого мною решения. На это уродливой желтой футболке была изображена следующая надпись: Жители Орегона не желтеют…Они ржавеют.

Я по собственному опыту знала, что Вашингтон ни чем не лучше Орегона. Большую часть своей жизни я провела в Калифорнии и Аризоне вместе с мамой, но каждое лето я была вынуждена уезжать на две недели к своему отцу, который живет в маленьком городке Форкс, штат Вашингтон. Закончив школу, я провела у Чарли свои последние официальные каникулы, а затем начала учебу в колледже, который находился в солнечной Аризоне. Во все последующие каникулы и праздники я находила куча отговорок, чтобы не ехать к отцу, будь-то проблемы с финансами или занятость на работе. С момента окончания школы я съездила в Форкс лишь однажды, когда Чарли получил огнестрельное ранение. Но и тогда я пробыла там не долго, лишь пару дней после того как его выписали из больницы.

Простонав, я начала массажировать виски.

Алкоголь всегда наводит на меня печальные мысли.

- Белла, что скажешь, если мы откроем те двери, что разделяют наши номера? – спросил Майк, усевшись рядом со мной.

- Спасибо за предложение, но нет, - ответила я, даже не взглянув в его сторону. Было очевидно, что Майк выпил гораздо больше меня. И если я в данный момент была уставшей и печальной, то на Майка алкоголь возымел совсем другое действие. Парень был явно …возбужден.

- Да ладно тебе, Белла. Мы отлично повеселимся.

Взглянув на него, я увидела, что он прилег на стол, наклоняясь ко мне. Я закатила глаза.

- Я получу больше удовольствия, делая эпиляцию зоны бикини.

- Ауч, ауч, - он замолчал на мгновение, а затем подмигнул. – Мое воображение рисует прекрасную картину, спасибо за хорошую идею.

Услышав последнюю фразу, я пнула Ньютона.

- Ладно, Белла, но ты даже не представляешь от чего отказываешься, - сказал он, вставая со стула и слегка потирая свою левую ногу, которую я только что задела.

Краем глаза я наблюдала за тем, как Майк прошествовал по направлению к молодой девушке и попытался представиться. Улыбнувшись, она ему что-то ответила и вновь обратилась к бармену. Майк рассмеялся над ее словами. Что бы она ему там не сказала, мой коллега явно принял эти слова как поощрение его действий, потому что он сел рядом с девушкой и продолжил свои попытки флиртовать.

С любопытством я наблюдала, как Майк продолжал свой флирт, словно маленький танец. Танец, который я видела уже не раз и не два. В тот момент я почувствовала как кто-то подошел ко мне. Решив, что это та же зазнайка - официантка, что подходила прежде, я даже не потрудилась к ней повернуться.

- Спасибо, мне ничего не нужно.

- Рад это слышать. Не возражаете, если я присяду?

Резко повернувшись, я увидела, что передо мной стоит самый эффектный мужчина из всех, что я видела в своей жизни.

- А…ммм…конечно? – мой ответ больше походил на вопрос, чем на согласие. Быстро окинув глазами зал, я заметила, что было несколько свободных столиков. Интересно, почему кто-то вроде него вдруг захотел присесть рядом с кем-то вроде меня.

Присев на то же самое место, на котором совсем недавно сидел Майк, мужчина улыбнулся. Я наконец-то смогла как следует разглядеть его. Почти безупречный, четко очерченный угловатый подбородок, глаза насыщенного зеленого цвета. Я никогда прежде не видела подобных глаз. Они гипнотизировали, обволакивали. Мне казалось, что я потеряла себя в этих глазах, еще до того как успела представиться. Бронзовые волосы с красноватым оттенком, немного длинноватые, слегка растрепанные. У меня тут же возникло желание запустить пальцы в них.

Я сидела с раскрытым ртом и беззастенчиво разглядывала незнакомца. Когда он тихо рассмеялся, я наконец-то смогла выйти из этого транса и взять себя в руки.

- Долгий день? – спросил мужчина.

- О Господи, да! Извини.

Пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, я помотала головой и протянула ему руку.

- Белла.

- Эдвард, - ответил он и вместо того, чтобы пожать мою руку, как я ожидала, он протянул ее к губам и поцеловал.

Мое дыхание слегка сбилось. Когда его пальцы коснулись моей руки, я почувствовала…даже не электричество, а нечто более глубокое, всепоглощающее, словно он прикоснулся к моей душе, а не к руке.

- Я обычно так не поступаю. Но я весь вечер глаз с тебя не свожу. Есть что-то, что просто притягивает меня к тебе.

- Ох…хм…спасибо? – и снова вопрос вместо нормально ответа. Я не знала что ему отвечать, и вообще как реагировать на это необычного человека.

- Это звучит глупо, да? – тихо рассмеялся он.

- Ну…, - ну, по крайней мере я улыбнулась, пожимая плечами, а это уже неплохо, верно?

- Так я и думал. В свою защиту могу лишь сказать, что я не спал последние 36 часов и следующие два дня я планирую провести дома в своей кровати, прибывая в царстве Морфея.

Пробегая пальцами по кромке своего пустого стакана, я пыталась придумать что-нибудь остроумное. У меня было такое чувство, что с того момента как Эдвард подошел ко мне, у меня началась медленная «утечка» мозгов. Единственное о чем мне его хотелось спросить, так это почему он сидит и разговаривает со мной вместо того, чтобы подарить поцелуй. Поцелуй, который бы лишил меня дара речи. По крайней мере, мне бы снились потрясающие сны после такого поцелуя. Да и вообще если ему понравится, то я совсем не против, если следующие два дня он проведет в моей кровати, обнаженный. Но вместо этого я спросила:

- И что привело тебя сюда этим вечером?

Он кивнул головой в сторону столика, который находился в другом конце зала. За столом сидели четверо. Безусловно, наиболее выделяющейся из четверки была блондинка, девушка была очень красива, словно модель или кинозвезда. Она или кто-то на нее похожий составил бы отличную пару моему новому знакомому. Девушка сидела между двумя молодыми людьми. С одной стороны от нее сидел крупный мускулистый брюнет, а по другую сторону – значительно меньших размеров блондин, волосы которого были собраны в длинный хвостик. Четвертый человек сидел спиной ко мне, поэтому я лишь могла сказать, что девушка была миниатюрной, а на голове у нее был черный «ежик».

- Я здесь с братом и с его невестой, их свадьба через несколько месяцев. Сегодня они решили проверить, что им может предоставить этот отель и его кухня. Блюда, напитки, зал для банкетов. Когда моя сестра начала спорить с организатором о том, чем лучше украсить стол цветами или свечами, я не выдержал и ушел.

- И ты вместе с ним, - заключила я.

- Да. С моей сестрой Элис. Маленькая девушка с темными волосами. Ее молодой человек не смог составить ей компанию, и она заявила, что отказывается идти на ужин без пары.

- Итак, ты решил покинуть свою сестру, как только она начала спорить с организатором.

- Понимаешь, организатор, ну этот парень работает в отеле, а Элис как бы личный организатор моего брата и его невесты. Она очень…непреклонная.

- То есть упрямая.

- Непреклонная, упрямая, своевольная, бесцеремонная…это, в общем-то, все про нее.

- Ох, понимаю.

Между нами повисла пауза.

- Итак, Белла, расскажи мне о себе.

- Эм…что именно ты хотел бы узнать? – спросила я слегка взволнованная тем, что мы снова вернулись к моей персоне.

- Ну, ты из Сиэтла? Чем ты занимаешься? Что привело тебя в бар отеля в вечер четверга?

- Что ж… Я в Сиэтле по делам. И, нет, я не отсюда, хотя мой отец живет в маленьком городке на Полуострове Олимпии, так что мне знакомы эти места. И именно моя деловая поездка привела меня сюда, - я начала нервно постукивать пальцами, пока говорила; мне так хотелось забыть обо всех события и встречах прошедшего дня. – Слушай, я бы предпочла не говорить о работе. Последние недели были довольно напряженными, и сейчас мне бы хотелось о них просто забыть.

- Хорошо, о работе не слова, - кивнул Эдвард.

- Спасибо.

- Тогда расскажи, чем ты увлекаешься? Чем занимается Белла в свободное время?

- Ох, ну на это вопрос легко ответить. Я люблю готовить, хотя, в последнее время у меня на это совсем не было времени, слишком много командировок. И я люблю читать. Книги - моя страсть. Мне также нравится писать. Знаю, это звучит довольно глупо. Я далеко не писатель, но мне нравится писать небольшие истории ради забавы. Могу поклясться, это лучше любой психотерапии, - не задумываясь ответила я.

Взглянув на лед, что лежал в моем стакане, я задумалась о том, сколько же спиртного было в моем напитке. Никто не знал о том, что я пишу маленькие истории. НИ. ОДНА. ЖИВАЯ. ДУША.

Его улыбка стала еще шире.

- Я вовсе не думаю, что это глупо. У каждого должно быть свое творческое увлечение. Даже если ты и творишь только для себя.

- А у тебя есть творческое увлечение, Эдвард? – полюбопытствовала я.

- Представь себе, есть. Я люблю сочинять музыку.

Это меня немало удивило. Его увлечение казалось таким утонченным по сравнению с моим незамысловатым хобби.

- Правда? Это…ого.

- Нет, на самом деле, - пожал он плечами. – Просто музыка помогает мне расслабиться после тяжелого рабочего дня. Так же как и с твоим увлечением, это только для меня, мое личное увлечение, личное пространство.

Я кивнула.

- А какие книги ты предпочитаешь?

- Любые. Все что угодно. Я вроде как книжная проститутка, - осознав сказанные мною слова, я сильно покраснела. – Я хочу сказать, что у меня достаточно широкий круг предпочтений. От Остин, Теннисона и Бронте до Магуайера, Линдсей, Кинг, Паттерсон… Иногда я читаю новеллы Норы Робертс.

- От классики и романов до серийных убийств и мистики, а потом снова романы? – спросил он удивленно. – Да, когда ты говорила, что читаешь все подряд, ты действительно не шутила.

- Нет, я говорила это на полном серьезе, - меня немало впечатлило, что он смог определить жанры произведений, услышав лишь фамилии их авторов. Интересно, сколько же книг прочитал сам Эдвард. – А ты, судя по всему, тоже увлекаешься Норой Робертс, верно?

На этот раз покраснел Эдвард.

- Нет. Просто у меня есть привычка просматривать книги, что лежат на столе у моих знакомых, а моя сестра настоящая фанатка Норы.

- Ну, Кинга читали все, а про Паттерсона все, по крайней мере, слышали. Что насчет Магуайера и Линдсей?

С того момента мы были поглощены нашей беседой. Эдвард тоже очень любил читать, хотя в последнее время у него совсем не было свободного время. Как он сам признался, у него была возможность почитать лишь медицинские журналы. Несмотря на то, что я сама настояла на том, чтобы мы не обсуждали работу, я рассказала Эдварду, что в настоящее время, компания, в которой я работаю, планирует открыть новый офис в Вашингтоне или Орегоне. А мой собеседник сообщил, что он доктор…что объясняло его 36 часовую смену и тот факт, что он читает Американский Журнал Медицины и Американский Журнал для Хирургов.

Эдвард играл на фортепьяно и сочинял музыку. Мужчина также был не равнодушен к книгам о серийных убийцах, как настоящих, так и выдуманных. Его приводили в восторг истории о подобных психологических расстройствах. Мне хотелось спросить Эдварда о его специализации, но потом я подумала, что это довольно здорово составлять свое мнение о человеке, не основываясь на его профессии или его фамилии. Я была настолько поглощена разговором, что даже слегка подпрыгнула, когда почувствовала как чья-то рука легла на мое плечо.

- Эй, Белла, это твоя последняя возможность составить мне компанию сегодня ночью, - выдал Майк, который в тот момент стоял за моей спиной.

- Ты же знаешь, насколько я к тебе неравнодушна. Но сегодня я, пожалуй, пасс.

- Получила предложения получше, а? – спросил Майк, кивая головой в сторону Эдварда. – Старому доброму Майку, который к твоим услугам в любое время дня и ночи, предпочла нового парня.

- Да, именно так, - фыркнула я, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение от его заявления. – Ох, Майк, это Эдвард. Эдвард, это Майк, мой коллега.

Ухмыльнувшись, Ньютон наклонился, чтобы пожать руку Эдварда.

- Приятно познакомиться, - повернувшись ко мне, он добавил. – Если ты вдруг передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

- Конечно, Майк. Увидимся, - я наблюдал за тем, как Майк, раскачиваясь, направился к следующей жертве.

- Извини за это, - обратилась я к Эдварду. – Он…, - махнула я рукой, -…он просто такой.

- Да уж, мой брат, - улыбнулся Эдвард и махнул рукой, повторяя мой жест, - тоже такой.

- Спасибо, - рассмеялась я, - приятно знать, что кто-то понимает.

Вдруг раздалась мелодия, после которой Эдвард достал свой телефон. Взглянув на экран, мужчина ухмыльнулся и потряс головой.

- Все в порядке? – спросила я.

- Да, это мой брат, он сообщил, что они уже уехали, не желая меня беспокоить.

- Ох, извини. Я даже не заметила, что они уехали, - сказала я, поворачивая голову в сторону столика, за которым сидела его семья. Сейчас он был пуст.

-Я и сам не заметил. Они все надеются, что я отлично провожу время. Ребята посчитали, что я буду благодарен, если они оставят меня здесь. Я потом вызову такси.

Я не знала, что на это ответить. Краснея, я осознала, что меня расстраивает сама идея о том, что ему рано или поздно придется уйти. Мы отлично проводили время. Эдвард нравился мне гораздо больше любого мужчины из всех, с кем я общалась за последний год. Было в нем нечто особенное. Как сказал сам Эдвард в начале вечера – меня тянуло к нему.

Смельчаком меня не назовешь. Я, конечно, знала как получить, то что мне нужно…то что я хочу, когда дело касалось совета директоров. Однако, как правило, такое мое поведение было лишь представлением, игрой, словно я была сильной, уверенной в себе Беллой. Беллой, которая способна держать под контролем любую ситуацию, которая может убедить людей, что им нужно именно это, а не что-то иное.

На самом деле это была не я. Не совсем я. Я могла вести себя подобным образом, когда дело касалось работы. Все остальное время я привыкла прятаться. От природы я была очень стеснительным человеком, который всегда слишком много думает о том, что о нем скажут другие.

Но, черт побери! Я так хотела этого мужчину. Ни к кому меня прежде так не тянуло, никого прежде я так не желала. Он был остроумным, веселым, умным, образованным, уверенным и чертовски привлекательным. По каким-то странным, непонятным причинам ему захотелось пообщаться со мной.

Казалось, все мое существо томится по нему.

Отчаянно томится.

Именно по этим причинам во мне начала зарождаться какая-то уверенность – это чувство словно узел собралось у меня в животе и как бы медленно поднималось к голове. Я решилась на совершенно нетипичный для себя поступок. «Вытолкав» уверенную в себе Беллу, которая так хорошо организовывала продажи и работу с клиентами, я обратилась к своему собеседнику.

- Знаешь, тебе вовсе не обязательно уходить.

Даже не знаю, кого эти слова больше повергли в шок, меня или Эдварда. Никогда прежде я и намека не делала на то, что я «подобная женщина». Эдвард пристально смотрел в мои глаза, словно пытался проникнуть в самую душу. Я сидела перед ним как будто обнаженная, но непонятно почему я ощущала странное чувство комфорта.

- Слушай, - обратилась я, пытаясь сгладить нарастающее напряжение, тогда как и моя неуверенность в себе неожиданно образом вернулась. – Я не… Я действительно не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. И я… я не могу этого объяснить, но…

Удивленное выражение лица Эдварда сменилось на… в его глазах читалось явное желание. На лице расплылась кривоватая улыбка от которой мое сердце буквально растаяло. Встав со стула, Эдвард протянул мне руку.

- Показывай дорогу, Белла.

Как только наши пальцы соприкоснулись, узел в моем животе сменили порхающие бабочки. Слегка сжав ладонь Эдварда, я ее отпустила и последовала в направлении к лифту.

Все то время, что мы шли к моему номеру, я сильно нервничала, сжимая и разжимая руки. Сердце отбивало бешеный ритм, дыхание то и дело сбивалось. Если бы я свалилась в обморок, это было бы не самое замечательное развитие событий. Когда мы, наконец, дошли до комнаты, я начала шарить в сумочке, пытаясь найти карточку от номера.

Эдвард неожиданно взял меня за локоть и развернул к себе лицом. Другой рукой он прикоснулся к моей щеке и пристально посмотрел в глаза.

- Белла.

- Эдвард, я…

Он приложил палец к моим губам.

- Пожалуйста, позволь мне сказать.

Не отрывая от него глаз, я кивнула.

- Белла, прежде чем мы войдем, я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что обычно подобные решения и поступки для меня не характерны, - его пальцы медленно переместились с моих губ на щеку. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я так поступаю вовсе не потому что получил какое-то глупое сообщение от своего брата, а потому что это то, чего я сам хочу.

- Я тоже обычно так не поступаю, - улыбнулась я. – Я...,

На этот раз мои слова были прерваны его губами, которые прикоснулись к моим собственным. С каждым движением наших губ обстановка накалялась. Ощущения, эмоции, поцелуй словно подгонял нас. В этом поцелуе было столько страсти и желания, сколько я не чувствовала за всю свою жизнь. Могу поклясться, что в тот момент я почувствовала как моя душа слилась с душой Эдварда. Сердце отбивало сумасшедший ритм.

Слегка отстранившись, он улыбнулся. Взяв карточку из моих рук, которую я таки смогла отыскать в своей сумке, он открыл номер и завел нас внутрь.

Как обычно случалось со мной во время деловых поездок, я проснулась слегка дезориентированной. Комната была незнакомой, незнакомой была кровать, и совсем чужими были подушки. Простыни спутались. У меня было такое чувство, что чего-то не хватает.

Открыв глаза, я тут же отклонила голову в сторону, потому что в окно пробивался яркий солнечный свет. Понемногу мои глаза привыкли, и я наконец-то смогла рассмотреть комнату. Сонливость прошла. Привстав на кровати, я окинула взглядом комнату.

Я была одна.

Та часть кровати, что он занимал большую часть ночи, сейчас была пуста. Встав с кровати, я направилась в ванную. Его одежды, что была вчера разбросана по полу, сейчас не было. В ванной, как я и предполагал, было пусто.

Вернувшись в комнату, я снова легла на кровать. Взглянув на навес, я вздохнула. Не то, чтобы я ожидала, что он останется. Но я не думала, что он уйдет вот так, пока я буду спать. Я то наивно надеялась, что он поцелует меня на прощанье, прежде чем навсегда уйдет из моей жизни. Пробежав рукой по лбу, я начала слегка тереть глаза.

Он действительно был потрясающий. Протянув руку, я схватила подушку, на которой он спал, притянула ее к лицу и глубоко вдохнула. Перед глазами всплывали воспоминания. Моя рука на его мускулистой груди, его пальцы касающиеся моего тела, его губы на моих губах, его губы на моей шее, его губы на моей груди. Его губы на моем… Я потрясла головой. Если я не выкину из головы эти мысли, я ни за что не справлюсь с запланированными на сегодня делами.

Мой самолет уже, - я взглянула на часы, - черт, через три часа.

Глубоко вздохнув, я села. Нужно принять душ, одеться и собрать свои вещи, Прежде, чем Майк постучится в мою дверь. Не то чтобы я от него этого ожидала, Майк был совой, поэтому обычно мне приходилось стучаться к нему, что вытащить его из постели. Встав с кровати, я подошла к своему чемодану, я достала оттуда одежду и отправилась в душ. Проходя мимо стола, я заметила, что на нем лежит листок бумаги, а сверху ручка и неиспользованный презерватив. Мило.

_Я потрясающе провел время._

_Позвони мне, если снова будешь в городе. Может быть, мы сможем встретиться._

_Спасибо,_

_Э._

Внизу был приписан его номер телефона.

Неожиданно мне стало больно и обидно. Да, это я предложила подняться в номер. Но, черт подери, я чувствовала какую-то связь с этим парнем, меня к нему тянуло. С самого начала он был для меня нечто большим, чем просто возможностью с кем-то переспать. Меньше всего мне хотелось почувствовать себя обезличенным телом. С другой стороны, чего я вообще ожидала? Ведь с самого начала это была моя инициатива, моя идея: не обмениваться фамилиями, не обсуждать подробности нашей жизни, позвать его в номер. Но эта ситуация была для меня такой новой. Я состояла в отношениях со всеми парнями, с которыми когда-либо занималась сексом. Я никогда не понимала смысла в сексе на одну ночь.

Честное слово, Белла, повзрослей! – обругала я себя, когда к глазам подступили слезы.

Схватив записку, я ее смяла и выбросила в урну. Туда же, где лежали использованные презервативы и упаковки от них. В моей жизни и так было достаточно стресса; повышение, переезд неизвестно куда, необходимость создавать новую клиентскую базу. Отношения, в которых парню от меня нужен только секс, последнее, в чем я сейчас нуждаюсь. Чтобы ухудшить ситуацию и добавить драматизма, я начала вспоминать все свои предыдущие отношения. Мои неоднозначные отношения с родителями, предыдущие молодые люди, незнакомый парень в баре, который не видел ничего более чем возможность потрахаться. В тот момент я четко осознала, что мне суждено быть одной, и что мой удел - одиночество.


	2. Chapter 2

Дисклеймер: все герои принадлежат Стефани Майер. Сюжетная линия, характеры героев и другие особенности рассказа принадлежат автору GinnyW 31. Перевод, который осуществляется с разрешения автора, принадлежит переводчику. Размещение на других ресурсах без разрешения переводчика и автора запрещено.

Глава 2: Последствия

Усевшись на пол посреди своей квартиры, я потерла лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Последняя коробка наконец-то была собрана и заклеена. Последние шесть недель были самыми длинными за всю мою жизнь. По возвращении в Феникс, я узнала, что новый офис решили открыть в Сиэтле. У меня и мысли не было, что в конечном итоге выберут именно его. Я, конечно, все еще настаивала на Портланде, но тот факт, что в Сиэтле я заключила наиболее крупную сделку, контракт на сумму, содержащую восемь цифр и перспектива долгосрочных отношений, сыграл свою решающую роль. Мистер Ньютон был абсолютно уверен, что открытие офиса в Сиэтле окажет благоприятное воздействие на взаимоотношения с новым крупным партнером.

Следующие несколько недель я приводила в порядок все свои дела в Фениксе, изучала бесконечные резюме, проводила бесчисленные телефонные интервью, пытаясь найти себе подходящего ассистента, пыталась снять нормальную квартиру. Кроме того был еще Майк, который никак не мог оставить в меня в покое. Парень почему-то решил, что поскольку вместе переезжаем в новый город, то мы можем стать отличной парой.

Вечно распускающий свои руки Ньютон большую часть времени вел себя как озабоченный студент колледжа, а не как степенный вице-президент солидной фирмы. Его отец был главой компании, поэтому работу он получил без каких-либо проблем. Майк считал, что для любой женщины он просто дар Божий и вел себя как последний ублюдок. Он общался с женщинами с той же уверенностью (хотя по мне так это была заносчивость, а не уверенность), что всегда была ему присуща при общении с клиентами. Следует заметить, что он был весьма квалифицированным специалистом в своем деле, хотя честолюбие его не простиралось дальше видеоигр и…секса. Будь у него амбиции и цели, он запросто смог бы стать новым Биллом Гейтцем.

В постели Майка побывало две трети женщин нашего офиса, а те что избежали этой участи были либо замужем, либо убежденными лесбиянками. Ну, еще, конечно, была я. Незамужняя и не лесбиянка, однако ко мне под юбку он залезть так и не смог. На самом деле у нас были весьма успешные деловые отношения и все благодаря тому, что я могла держать его на расстоянии.

А еще благодаря этому моему таланту именно я должна была нянчиться с ним на новом месте и «следить» за его поведением. Честное слово, я бы не удивилась, если бы мне сказали, что повышение свое я получила благодаря нашим «не отношениям» с Майком.

Мои размышления прервал телефонный звонок.

- Белла! – раздался радостный возглас на другом конце.

- Привет, мам.

- Ну что, ты все упаковала?

- Да, думаю да, - ответила я, вставая с пола. – Грузчики должны приехать в ближайший час.

- Поверить не могу, что моя малышка так далеко уезжает. И несмотря на то, что я была бы безумно счастлива, если бы ты переехала поближе к своей престарелой матушке, я думаю, твой переезд пойдет на пользу вашим отношениям с Чарли.

- Мам, - простонала я, - ты говоришь о моем переезде так, словно я ребенок, который в колледж уезжает.

Она вела себя так, словно мне не 28, а 18, и как будто я только что окончила школу и собираюсь впервые уехать из родного дома. Но в чем-то она была права. Мы переехали в Феникс, когда мне было 10, с тех пор я никуда не уезжала. Даже когда мама повторно вышла замуж и вынуждена была разрываться между мной и мужем, между его постоянными поездками и необходимостью номинально присутствовать в моей жизни в качестве родителя, я не уехала. По правде сказать, в наших с ней отношениях именно я вела себя как родитель.

- Дорогая, - рассмеялась Рене, - я просто надеюсь, что с переездом в твой жизни появятся другие интересы помимо работы.

- Знаю, знаю, - я пыталась ее упокоить, прекрасно осознавая, что Рене на подобный фокус не купится. Зная мою маму, можно с уверенностью сказать, что рано или поздно она вновь поднимет тему, которую я так старательно избегала.

- Как Брет? – попыталась я сменить тему.

- Замечательно. Она растет. Вся в предвкушении начала учебы в школе. Знаешь, она очень скучает по своей старшей сестре.

Я улыбнулась. Брет была моей сводной сестрой. Милая маленькая девочка, которую я видела лишь пять раз за всю ее короткую жизнь. Учитывая тот факт, что она меня почти не знала, сомневаюсь, что ребенок мог по мне скучать. Моя мама, Брет, Фил – я с радостью наблюдала за этой счастливой семьей, но эта радость…она была словно горьковатой на вкус. Маленькая счастливая семья. Видимо к тому моменту, когда я выросла и мама родила Брет, она наконец-то научилась быть хорошей матерью, настоящим родителем.

-… Я просто не могла в это поверить! – воскликнула Рене и я поняла, что настолько погрузилась в собственные мысли, что прослушала последнюю часть разговора.

- Ох, да мам. Я тоже не могу в это поверить, - сказала, пытаясь сделать вид, что внимательно ее слушала.

В разговоре повисла пауза и я начала волноваться, не сказала ли я чего лишнего и невпопад.

- Милая, у тебя все в порядке? В последнее время ты сама не своя.

- Да, я в порядке. Просто стресс. Знаешь, все эти сборы, поиск нового жилья, работа… Скоро все утрясется.

- Ты уверена, что дело лишь в этом? У меня такое ощущение, что что-то еще произошло.

Я так устала в последнее время, не сдержавшись, я зевнула в трубку.

- Извини. Да, мам, уверена. Я просто очень устала. Как только я перееду на новое место, все войдет в привычный ритм.

Рене тихо рассмеялась.

- Ты уже сообщила Чарли о том, что переезжаешь?

Я нервно запустила пальцы в волосы. Ну, конечно же, она снова заговорила об отце.

- Нет, не сообщила. Я собиралась позвонить ему после того как устроюсь на новом месте.

- Белла, - вздохнула мама, - ты должна позвонить ему до отъезда. Я уверена, он приедет и поможет тебе с вещами.

- Для этих целей я наняла грузчиков. Я вовсе не нуждаюсь в том, что бы Чарли делал вид, будто ему не все равно, лишь бы снять с себя чувство вины.

- Белла, ты же знаешь, все совсем не так. Он хотел…

- Я знаю, - прервала я ее. – Я не правильно выразилась. Я очень нервная в последнее время, так что дополнительный стресс мне ни к чему. Я позвоню ему, как только перееду. Сейчас же мне необходимо разобраться с уже имеющимися проблемами, ладно?

- Ладно, ладно. Я понимаю, Белла.

После этого мы проговорили еще пару минут. Мама пожелал мне счастливого пути, и попросила позвонить, как только я доберусь до новой квартиры. Она взяла с меня еще одно обещание, что я позвоню Чарли, как только окажусь на новом месте. Я ей, конечно, пообещала, хотя прекрасно осознавала, что буду откладывать этот звонок до последнего.

~*~

Опустив локти на стол, я начала массажировать виски.

Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох…

Я была в Сиэтле уже на протяжении двух недель. Мои надежды на то, что очень скоро все войдет в колею таяли с каждым днем. Сейчас к накопившемуся изнеможению добавилось и физическое недомогание. Я даже не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз болела. Однако все последние дни меня постоянно тошнило.

Прекратив свой бесполезный массаж, я опустила голову на холодную поверхность стола. Продолжая медленно вдыхать и выдыхать воздух, я потянулась к урне, что стояла под моим столом. Дотянувшись до рабочего телефона, я на ощупь нажала на вызов внутренней сети.

- Зайди ко мне, пожалуйста.

Моя ассистентка даже не ответила, спустя несколько секунд открылась дверь моего кабинета.

- Мисс Свон? Вы все еще плохо себя чувствуете?

- Да уж, - пробормотала я, даже не потрудившись поднять головы. Почувствовав что-то холодное на своей шее, я слегка вздрогнула. Глубоко вздохнув, я почувствовала облегчение. Наверняка через какое-то время мне снова станет также плохо, но я была рада и этому.

- Я могу отменить встречу, которая назначена на три часа, - говорила Анжела, пока я медленно поднимала свою голову. – Господи, мисс Свон, выглядите Вы просто ужасно.

- Ну, спасибо, - скривилась я. – У меня такое чувство, что меня грузовик переехал.

- Вы слишком много работаете.

- Можно подумать у меня есть выбор. Офис-то только открыли, - ответила я, взглянув на часы. – Майк сегодня звонил?

Она начала вертеть головой, мне пришлось закрыть глаза. Даже легкие движения вновь вызывали тошноту.

- Может быть, стоит записать Вас на встречу сегодня после обеда?

Медленно открыв глаза, я вновь посмотрела на девушку.

- Ты же сказала, что отменишь мою трех часовую встречу.

- Я имела виду встречу с доктором. Может, стоит записать Вас на прием, вместо трехчасовой встречи?

- Ох.

Опустив глаза, я увидела кипу бумаг и разные заметки, со всем эти мне предстояло разобраться до конца дня. Вздохнув, я ответила.

- Нет, спасибо, Анжела.

- Мисс Свон, я считаю, что Вам следует показаться доктору. Вы в таком состоянии всю последнюю неделю, и с каждым днем Вам все хуже и хуже.

Анжела кое в чем ошибалась. Мои недомогания начались гораздо раньше. Поначалу у меня были лишь легкие недомогания, но чем больше проблем на меня наваливалось, тем хуже я себя чувствовала. Любой доктор скажет, что в течении пары дней мне необходим отдых и покой, возможно даже выпишут успокоительное. Но в настоящее время я не могла позволить себе ни покоя, ни успокоительных, который помешают мне сосредоточиться на делах. К тому же со сном у меня проблем не наблюдалось, даже наоборот, я спала больше обычного.

Я взглянула на свою обеспокоенную ассистентку, которая нервно крутила руки. Я почувствовала себя виноватой за то, что заставила ее волноваться.

- Обещаю, если до конца недели мне не станет лучше, я схожу к врачу.

Я конечно никуда не собиралась. Да это и не важно. Уверена, что к пятнице я буду в порядке.

~*~

Большую часть дня я провела на деловых встречах с клиентами за пределами нашего офиса. К двум часам я наконец-то добралась до своего места работы. Оглянувшись и удостоверившись, что в здании нет посторонних посетителей, я скинула туфли. На месте были лишь Моник, наш администратор на ресепшене, и Анжела. Что же касается Майка, то на месте не было даже его помощницы Джессики, что уж говорить о нем самом.

- Добрый день, мисс Свон.

- Привет, Анжела, - вяло улыбнулась я, проходя мимо девушки прямиком в свой кабинет.

Взглянув на туфли, что я держала в руках, она усмехнулась.

- Долгий день?

- Да, и конца и края ему не видно, - простонала я.

Бросив туфли на пол, я плюхнулась в свое рабочее кресло. Девушка принесла стопку документов.

- Здесь есть что-нибудь срочное? – спросила я, даже не потрудившись толком просмотреть бумаги.

- Только документы от мистера Ньютона. Он хочет узнать последние изменения относительно контракта с Макинтайером.

Я кивнула. Что ж, я все равно собиралась сегодня звонить в Феникс.

- Он уже вернулся из Портланда?

- Да. Он сейчас у себя в офисе. Пишет отчет.

Анжела закатила глаза. Девушка работала вместе с нами всего три недели, но и она успела заметить, что Майк ненавидит печатать документы и делает это только в случае крайней необходимости. Что ж, это объясняет отсутствие Джессики за ее рабочим местом. Зная Майка, оставалось лишь предполагать, чем они там действительно занимаются. Господи, даже думать об этом не хочу.

- Что-нибудь еще?

Анжела неожиданно занервничала, опустила глаза и начала заправлять прядь волос за ухо.

- У Вас назначен прием у доктора в три часа.

Я простонала.

- Я в порядке, Анжела.

- Нет, не в порядке, - сказала она, посмотрев мне в глаза. – Сегодня утром Вы задремали у себя в офисе, синяки под глазами, бледная кожа. Вы почти не едите.

Вздохнув, я откинулась на спинку. Я-то надеялась, что мои попытки скрыть собственные проблемы со здоровьем были успешными и мне не придется выполнять обещание, данное Анжеле.

- Мне просто нужно отоспаться и я буду в норме.

Анжела выпрямила спину, всем своим видом показывая, что так просто она не сдастся.

- У Вас нет проблем со сном и даже не пытайтесь убедить меня в обратном. За эту неделю я звонила Вам три раза, и каждый раз у Вас был заспанный голос, хотя на часах еще и восьми не было.

- И откуда тебе знать, что ты не звонила именно в те моменты, когда мне наконец-то удавалось справиться с бессонницей и заснуть?

- Да ну? – скептически спросила она.

Нужно быть сильной и стоять на своем до последнего… Но в конечном счете, я прекрасно знала, что лгунья из меня никакая.

- Хорошо, - выдохнула я.

- Отлично, - кивнула Анжела.

- Во сколько назначена встреча?

- Вас должен принять доктор Каллен в 16:30, - сообщила моя ассистентка, передавая мне листок с указаниями.

~*~

Вопреки моему самочувствию, я все еще пыталась избежать встречи с врачом. Сначала затягивая деловую встречу, которая состоялась в 14:30, потом пытаясь уговорить Майка обсудить его новый проект. Да, я рискнула и зашла в его офис. Слава Богу, что ничего предосудительного там я не увидела. Джессика действительно печатала документы.

Когда все мои попытки не увенчались успехом, я просто смирилась с неизбежным. Между офисом доктора и моей работой было всего шесть зданий. Прочитав надпись на двери, я вдруг задумалась, что именно сообщила Анжела, записывая меня на прием.

**Доктор Карлайл Каллен, Доктор медицинских наук, ****PhD**

**Иммунология и Вирусология**

- Я могу Вам помочь? – обратилась ко мне молодая женщина на ресепшене, когда я вошла в офис.

- Хм, да. Изабелла Свон. У меня назначена встреча с доктором Калленом в 16:30.

- Конечно, - улыбнулась она и передала мне карточку, параллельно объясняя как я должна ее заполнить.

Записав все, что я смогла вспомнить из собственной медицинской истории, ну помимо бесчисленных случаев, когда мне приходилось обращаться за помощью из-за своей собственной неуклюжести, я вернула бумаги женщине.

- Спасибо. Сейчас за Вами прейдет медсестра.

- Мм. Понимаете, встречу назначала ассистентка, поэтому я не уверена что именно она сообщила..

- Не волнуйтесь. Через минуту прейдет медсестра и Вы сможете обо все у нее спросить, - быстро сказала она, не давая мне возможности закончить предложение.

Я села на скамейку. Сейчас я была уверена, что эта встреча – пустая трата времени.

Я просто сидела, уставившись в окно, даже не пытаясь занять себя просмотром журналов.

Наконец-то я услышала звук открывающейся двери.

- Изабелла Свон, - позвала меня блондинка.

Поднявшись, я проследовала за ней.

- Меня зовут Кейт, - представилась медсестра, пока вела меня по коридору.

Когда мы оказались в процедурной, и она начала измерять различный показатели, я вновь подняла вопрос, который прежде пыталась обсудить с девушкой на ресепешене.

- Я не уверена, что я должна встречаться именно с этим врачом. Дело в том, что встречу назначала моя ассистентка, поскольку я в Сиэтле недавно. У меня всего лишь легкое недомогание, так что не думаю, что мне нужна помощь иммунолога.

Взглянув на мои документы, Кейт улыбнулась.

- Анжела Вебер Ваша ассистентка?

Я кивнула.

- Не беспокойтесь, Вы именно там, где и должны быть. Она звонила несколько дней назад и разговаривала с самим доктором Калленом. У него все еще остались пациенты, которыми он занимался пока был семейным врачом. Не волнуйтесь, она записала Вас к нему вовсе не потому что уверена в том, что Вы страдаете серьезным иммунным заболеванием.

Я облегченно вздохнула.

- Хорошо, расскажите, что именно Вас беспокоит.

И я начала свой рассказ.

Прежде чем уйти, Кейт отправила меня в туалет, что бы я сдала необходимый анализ. А когда я вернулась, она медсестра взяла у меня кровь. Во время этой неприятной процедуры мне пришлось закрыть глаза и задержать дыхание. Если бы я упала в обморок, слова «Я в порядке» были бы еще менее убедительными.

- Что Вы будете проверять? – спросила я, как только она убрала жгут и приложила ватку к ранке.

- Стандартные тесты для того, чтобы доктор Каллен потратил меньше времени на диагностику. Например, мы проверим уровень красных телец в крови, тромбоциты, уровень железа. Может быть, делая эти тесты, мы сможем понять причину вашей усталости и плохого самочувствия.

- Понятно.

Улыбнувшись, Кейт вышла за дверь, а я снова ждала, теперь уже доктора.

Следует заметить, что прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем раздался стук в дверь.

- Мисс Свон.

Я взглянула на доктора. Мужчина выглядел так, словно только что закончил съемки в Голливуде. Блондин, зеленые глаза, резкие черты лица, как сказала бы моя соседка, с которой я делила комнату, пока училась в колледже, «сбивает с ног своей красотой».

- Белла, пожалуйста, - поправила я, протянув руку.

Он усмехнулся, и я заметила, что когда он улыбается, вокруг глаз появляются маленькие морщинки. Легкий след возраста на лице.

- Карлайл Каллен, - представился он.

Я кивнула.

Он начал просматривать пометки, что сделал Кейт, и мою медицинскую историю.

- Свои последние четыре визита в больницу вы отметили как «вполне обычные» и «ничего серьезного». Поясните?

- Я часто попадаю в нелепые ситуации. Вывихнутые лодыжки, сломанные пальцы, царапины на лбу…ничего особенного.

Слегка улыбнувшись, он продолжил изучение бумаг.

- Последний менструальный цикл?

Мой цикл всегда был не постоянным, и я намеренно не ответила этот вопрос, прекрасно осознавая, какие могут возникнуть вопросы.

- Эмм…первая или вторая неделя мая.

Он тут же взглянул на календарь. Желая избежать следующего вопроса, я продолжила.

- Обычно за год у меня бывает семь – восемь циклов. Кроме того, разве это не естественно пропустить несколько менструальных циклов под воздействием сильно стресса?

- Возможно, - согласился доктор Каллен.

Я слегка расслабилась, решив, что эта тема закрыта. Сказать по правде, мне вообще не хотелось об этом говорить.

- Однако, мы не можем игнорировать этот симптом. Вы не указали в карте никаких лекарств. Какими способами Вы предохраняетесь?

Ненавижу обсуждать эту тему. Особенно с незнакомцами. С соблазнительными незнакомцами, которые в постели моей не окажутся. И неважно, что он был врачом, обсуждать менструальный цикл и способы предохранения было неудобно. Глубоко вздохнув, я ответила.

- Главным образом воздержание.

- Главным образом?

- И презервативы.

Я мысленно выругалась, но сдержала себя в руках. В конце концов, я взрослая женщина!

Доктор Каллен старался не смотреть мне в глаза, пока я пыталась справиться со своими эмоциями.

- Извините, Белла, но я должен задать Вам следующий вопрос.

- Хорошо.

- За последние три месяца возникала ли у Вас необходимость в презервативах?

Не задумываясь, я помотала головой. А затем взглянула на календарь. Последняя неделя июля. Я переводила глаза между доктором и календарем, кусочки паззла наконец-то вставали на свои места. Все это было настолько очевидно.

- О Господи, - прошептала я, обхватив себя руками. – О Господи, О Господи, О Господи.

- Все в порядке, Белла, - голос доктора Каллена звучал словно издали, на заднем плане. – Я сейчас вернусь.

Как только закрылась дверь, с спрыгнула со смотрового стола, и перевернув страницы календаря, начала судорожно подсчитывать дни. Мне даже не нужна дата последнего цикла. Лишь тот майский день, который я провела в Сиэтле.

Я все еще стояла перед календарем, когда дверь вновь открылась.

- Мисс Свон? Белла?

Я повернулась.

- Кейт провела тест на беременность, и он положительный.

Это стало последней каплей. Все те эмоции, что я сдерживали последние дни, недели, месяцы, разом нахлынули на меня. Я опустилась на кресло, что стояло у стены, и дала волю слезам.

Я услышала, как доктор Каллен придвинул стул и присел рядом со мной. Схватив пачку салфеток со стола, он протянул их мне. Я почувствовала, как он сжал мое колено.

- Это не планировалось.

- Нет, - фыркнула я. – Определенно не планировалось.

Вытащив салфетку, я начала протирать щеки, глаза и нос.

– Я чувствую себя такой дурой.

- Почему?

Вытащив еще одну салфетку, я вздохнула.

- Как я могла не заметить? Как я могла игнорировать явные симптомы? Я потратила Ваше время, напрасно обеспокоила свою ассистентку и переживала гораздо больше, чем требовалось.

- Как Вы уже сами заметили, в последнее время вы испытывали стресс, - мягко улыбнулся он. – Все эти симптомы могли возникнуть не только из-за беременности, но из-за переживаний и усталости, связанных с переездом и новой работой. Кроме того, я уверен, что ваши переживания только усилили симптомы и недомогания.

- Ох, - пробормотала я.

- Вы уже знаете, что будете делать дальше?

Я повертела головой, поскольку не имела ни малейшего представления, что же я буду дальше делать.

- Я знаю, что Вы в этом городе совсем недавно. У Вас есть здесь друзья или члены семьи, которые бы Вас поддержали?

Помотав головой, я начала нервно смеяться. Майк не в счет; заботливый Майк – даже не могу себе этого вообразить. Мой отец жил в паре часов от меня, но отношения у нас был как у кузенов, которые встречались раз в десять лет. Еще Анжела, девушка с которой я знакома двадцать пять дней.

- Моя ассистентка.

- Анжела очень хороший человек. Я уверен, если Вы ей позволите, она станет для Вас прекрасным и преданным другом.

- Я знакома с ней четыре недели, - простонала я. – Поверить не могу, что со мной это происходит.

- А что насчет отца ребенка?

Интересно, у него что есть список специальных вопросов? Неужели он так часто сталкивался с неожиданно-беременными одинокими женщинами?

- Нет…Я…не…, - пролепетала я. Откинув голову на стену, я закрыла глаза. Ну и как мне сказать, что я понятия не имею о том, где искать отца своего ребенка, что я вообще о нем почти ничего не знаю.

Я почувствовала как доктор Каллен снова сжал мое колено.

- Вам решать, что делать дальше, - вздохнул он. Я открыла глаза.

- Мне необходимо подумать.

- Конечно. Кейт готовит для Вас кое-какую литературу о беременности, надеюсь, она поможет Вам. Она также выпишет направление и назначит прием.

Встав со стула. Доктор Каллен начал разворачиваться в сторону двери.

- Я знаю, что у меня нет никакого права, что либо Вам советовать и говорить, но…Если Вы решите сохранить беременность, я бы посоветовал Вам связаться с отцом и обо всем ему сообщить.

- Я не думаю, что…

- Извините, мисс Свон. Я вовсе не пытаюсь Вам указывать, что делать. Просто совет из личного опыта. Вам кажется, что он не захочет ребенка, но возможно Вы будете удивлены. Кроме того, было бы неплохо, если Вам было на кого опереться, на кого рассчитывать.

Он снова повернулся к двери и уже прикоснулся к ручке, как вдруг раздался стук в дверь, и она открылась с другой стороны.

В комнату вошла Кейт, в руках у нее была стопка бумаг.

- Доктор Каллен, здесь ваш сын. Я отправила его в ваш офис.

- Спасибо, Кейт. Белла, берегите себя. Если я смогу еще что-то для Вас сделать, звоните мне, не стесняйтесь.

Выйдя из комнаты, он закрыл за собой дверь.

- Хорошо, Белла, - сказала Кейт, опустившись на стул, который только что занимал доктор. – У меня есть для тебя кое-какая информация.

- Я могу прочесть ее дома? – спросила я. – Мне не хочется занимать твое время.

- Ты, конечно, можешь взять буклеты с собой, - кивнула Кейт, - но ты вовсе не отнимаешь мое время. Я отвечу на твои вопросы, выслушаю тебя, или даже просто посижу рядом. Все что тебе необходимо.

По моим щекам снова потекли слезы, когда Кейт начала рассказывать мне новую информацию. Видимо не только доктор Каллен, но и его медсестра знала, что я была одинока. И как не странно, эти люди не пытались отделаться от меня, оставив тем самым один на одни со сложившейся ситуацией.

Кейт сидела рядом со мной, рассказывала мне о возможных вариантах дальнейших действий, отвечала на мои вопросы, утирала мои слезы. Она вышла из комнаты лишь однажды, чтобы сообщить доктору Каллену, что ее рабочий день окончен, и она уходит. За ужином мы продолжили наш разговор.


	3. Chapter 3

Дисклеймер: все герои принадлежат Стефани Майер. Сюжетная линия, характеры героев и другие особенности рассказа принадлежат автору GinnyW 31. Перевод, который осуществляется с разрешения автора, принадлежит переводчику. Размещение на других ресурсах без разрешения переводчика и автора запрещено.

Глава 3. Я все сделаю одна

Мне не стало легче, когда я узнала о своей беременности. На самом деле ситуация только ухудшилась. Я по-прежнему чувствовала себя несчастной, и, в конечном итоге, к моему прежнему изнеможению и постоянному чувству тошноты добавился новый стресс. Я понимала, что мне необходимо принять какое-то решение. Кейт уверяла меня в том, что в значительной степени мой стресс связан с неизвестностью, и что как только я приму какое-то решение, мне станет легче. Кроме того, я была на третьем месяце, так что по окончании первого семестра мне в любом случае должно полегчать.

Однако, я вовсе не была уверена, хочу ли я, чтобы моя беременность продолжалась дольше трех месяцев. Я привыкла тщательно взвешивать каждое свое решение. Нужно было время, чтобы все обдумать, но именно времени у меня и не было. Была ли я готова стать матерью? Особенно учитывая все те изменения, что произошли и все еще происходили в моей профессиональной жизни. Меня только повысили. Я проводила на работе по шестьдесят часов в неделю, не говоря уже о вечерах и выходных, что я также проводила за компьютером. Кроме того стоит смотреть правде в глаза: я была эгоисткой. Эгоисткой, которая ценила свою свободу и независимость, любила подольше поспать в выходные и провести вечер за чтением новой книги.

Поскольку в наших с матерью отношениях я была больше похожа на родителя, то я имела примерное представление, что это такое – растить ребенка. Милая куколка, которую можно нарядить в красивые платьица и оставить с няней на целый день. Девочка, с которой ты будешь общаться исключительно по вечерам, испытывая при этом чувство гордости и любви…

Я отлично понимала насколько подобная картина далека от истины.

С другой стороны, мне хотелось, чтобы какой-то человек появился в моей жизни, занял в ней свое место. Я, конечно, отлично понимала, что ребенок – это не средство для борьбы с одиночеством, но в тоже время сама мысль о том, что в твоей жизни появиться маленький человечек была такой…притягательной.

Когда же я начинала рассматривать возможность сохранить ребенка, то тут же всплывала другая проблема, о которой мы говорили с доктором Калленом. Женщина не может зачать ребенка сама по себе. В «процессе» участвует представитель сильной половины человечества. В моем случае этот самый представитель скрылся в неизвестном направлении, и я понятия не имела где мне его искать. Лично я не видела в данной ситуации серьезной проблемы. Мой собственный отец появлялся в моей жизни эпизодически. Так что я знала на личном опыте, что ребенок может стать нормальным человеком и без непосредственного участия отца. Хотя в моем случае и особого участия матери также не наблюдалось. У Рене было свое особое понимание воспитания ребенка. (Мда, воспоминания о моей «благополучной» семье не очень-то помогают принять хоть какое-то решение).

Даже если бы я захотела какого-то участия со стороны будущего отца, все что я знала об этом мужчине, так это то, что зовут его Эдвард и по профессии он врач, который работает в одной из больниц Сиэтла. Информации, скажем прямо, не густо. И все же Эдвард имеет право знать о ребенке, если я, конечно, решу его сохранить.

Господи, мы только открыли этот филиал, поэтому в рабочее время я должна быть полностью сосредоточена на работе. Однако все чаще и чаще я ловила себя на том, что вновь думаю о беременности. Я думала об этой ситуации каждый день, каждый час. Мне казалось, что не проходит и минуты, чтобы я не вспомнила о маленьком существе, которое росло у меня под сердцем.

Анжела была моей спасительницей. Несмотря на то, что знала она меня всего ничего, Анжела делала все, что было в ее силах, чтобы облегчить мою жизнь. Она составляла мое расписание, порой возвращала меня с небес на землю, когда мои мысли «улетали» слишком далеко. Зная о моем положении, она ни разу не полюбопытствовала, не высказала своего мнения. Она просто позволила мне разобраться во всем самостоятельно. Очень быстро девушка стала мне настоящим другом, моей опорой, в которой я так сейчас нуждалась.

Помимо Анжелы, у меня еще была Кейт. Она всегда была рядом, когда я в ней нуждалась. Эти девушки сделали мои выходные более или менее переносимыми. Просто осознание того, что мне есть кому позвонить, когда станет совсем одиноко, вселяло некий покой и надежду. Да, то самое одиночество, которое я так ценила, сейчас сжигало меня заживо. Обычно мы встречались с Кейт по вечерам за десертом или шли в парк вместе с ее дочуркой.

Я находилась в депрессии. Сложившаяся ситуации рождала во мне чувство паники, из-за которого я никак не могла принять решения. В свою очередь, чем дольше я оттягивала, тем больше беспокойства испытывала… Это был настоящий замкнутый круг.

Как бы то ни было, мне необходимо было принять какое-то решение…и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

~*~

Утром в понедельник я очень долго не могла найти подходящую одежду. Проторчав наедине со своим гардеробом 45 минут, я наконец-то переступила порог офиса. Прошло три недели с того момента, как я узнала о своем интересном положении. Не сумев застегнуть свои любимые слаксы, а затем и юбку цвета хаки, я осознала, что откладывая решение проблемы, я сама того не осознавая приняла это самое судьбоносное решение. Наверное, в глубине души я с самого начала знала, что не прерву беременность.

Разрешив свои внутренние конфликты, я ощутила прилив сил и решительности. В конце концов, пора уже осознать, что невозможно решить проблемы, игнорируя их. Я лишь улыбнулась, когда увидела, что Анжела уставилась на меня в удивлении. Да, от привычных узких юбок-карандашей пришлось отказаться. Я даже не могла надеть привычную блузку, не привлекая при этом внимания к своему округлившемуся животу. Хотя на самом деле даже не важно, что я одену. Внимание сотрудников мне гарантировано в любом случае.

Зайдя в свой кабинет, я села за стол и начала просматривать бумаги. Анжела вошла вслед за мной. Положив на стол новую стопку документов, она села напротив меня и протянула мне чашку.

Сделав глоток горячего напитка, я закрыла глаза и откинула голову на спинку кресла. Каждое утро Анжела покупала для меня лимонный чай с медом. Она как-то упоминала, что лимон помогает справиться с утренней тошнотой. Кроме того, чай был довольно вкусным. Он напоминал мне о бабушке и том времени, когда я у нее гостила, будучи маленькой девочкой.

- Спасибо, ты меня просто спасла, - поблагодарила я.

- Пожалуйста.

Она ненадолго замолчала, прежде чем начала рассказывать последние новости. Новый проект Майка и его команды, встречи, звонки, на которые необходимо обратить внимание. Пока она говорила, я начала просматривать бумаги, которые она принесла. День должен был быть довольно спокойным: одна телефонная конференция и несколько звонков, на которые надо обязательно ответить.

Закончив, Анжела встала и внимательно на меня посмотрела.

- Что?

- Ты выглядишь…иначе.

- Наверное, я наконец-то осознала, что как бы я этому не сопротивлялась, время не стоит на месте и жизнь идет своим чередом, - ответила я, улыбнувшись.

- Хочешь поговорить?

- Спасибо, Анжела. Сделай заказ в Китайском ресторанчике через дорогу и во время ленча мы поговорим.

Кивнув, она вышла за дверь.

Я начала просматривать электронную почту и отвечать на звонки. Так началось мое очередное утро…

В час дня мы с Анжелой сидели у меня за столом и уплетали китайскую еду.

- Ты все-таки решила родить ребенка? – спросила девушка, заметив мое приподнятое настроение.

- Да.

Как только это простое слово слетело с моих губ, я ощутила легкость, словно с моих плеч свалился тяжелый груз. На лице заиграла улыбка. Но решение этой проблемы естественно породило ряд новых сложностей. Начать с того, что мне необходимо показаться врачу и разыскать отца своего ребенка.

Всего-то найти одного человека в городе с населением в пятьсот тысяч человек.

- Ты знаешь, что Джессика уже начала распускать о тебе сплетни? - слова Анжелы вернули меня с небес на грешную землю.

- Да ну? И что же мисс Стенли обо мне говорит?

Отхлебнув воды, помощница ответила.

- Знаешь, последние две недели она болтала о тебе…ну-у…о твоей беременности. А сегодня ты лишь подтвердила ее слова. По крайней мере, так считает сама Джессика.

Девушка нервно отвела глаза, стараясь не встречаться со мной взглядами.

- Да ладно тебе. Просто скажи.

Нервно сглотнув, она посмотрела мне в глаза.

- Она распускала сплетни о тебе и Майке. О том…какого характера ваши отношения.

Тяжело вздохнув, я опустила глаза на колени. Вполне ожидаемая реакция. Все знали, что и я и Майк до переезда жили в Фениксе. Наши новые сотрудники не знали об истории наших отношений, а точнее, об отсутствии таковых. Люди мало что знали о моей личной жизни, а Ньютону приписывали всевозможные грехи.

Когда я вновь посмотрела на Анжелу, то увидела, что девушка все еще ждет ответа. Я вздохнула.

- И ты хочешь узнать, правдивы ли ее сплетни?

Анжела вновь заволновалась, а затем поднялась со своего места.

- Извини. Меня это не касается, и ты ничего не должна мне говорить и объяснять, - бормотала девушка, собирая пустые контейнеры.

- Анжела, все это время ты была для меня настоящим другом, - сказала я, положив свою ладонь поверх руки помощницы. – Спасибо тебе.

Улыбнувшись, она слегка расслабилась.

- Мне очень не хочется это признавать, - начала я, помогая ей убрать со стола.

Анжела кивнула.

- Япереспеласнезнакомымпарнемкотороговстретилавбаре, - выпалила я.

- Ох.

- Мда.

- И что ты будешь делать?

- Это на самом деле не важно, - ответила я, пожав плечами. – Я уже приняла решение. Я, конечно же, попытаюсь его найти, поскольку чувствую, что обязана ему сообщить, но…

- Если тебе понадобится помощь, то ты только скажи.

- Спасибо. Сначала я попытаюсь найти его самостоятельно. На самом деле я только сегодня осознала, что мне это необходимо.

- Ты уже знаешь с чего начать?

Знала ли я? Да, кое-какая информация у меня все же имелась.

- Да.

- Хорошо. Я еще могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать? – чтобы запах меня не беспокоил, Анжела сложила все контейнеры и приборы в бумажный пакет и выкинула его в мусорный контейнер.

- Нет. Я собираюсь позвонить Кейт и попросить ее назначить для меня прием у гинеколога.

Кивнув, девушка вышла за дверь.

Благодаря Кейт уже в пятницу утром я должна была встретиться с врачом. Следующий шаг: найти отца ребенка. Я начала мысленно перечислять все то, что о нем знала. У него есть миниатюрная сестра брюнетка и крупный мускулистый брат. Этот самый брат собирался жениться на блондинке, которая выглядела как модель. Сестру звали Элис, а вот имен брата и будущей невестки парень не упоминал. Также я знала, что Эдвард - доктор.

В этом огромном городе более тысячи докторов. Но я знакома с Кейт и доктором Калленом, который был весьма уважаемым и известным врачом. В крайнем случае, я могу обратиться за помощью к ним.

Что ж, в очень уж крайнем случае я поступлю именно так.

Наверное, стоит просмотреть в телефонной книге. Есть ли там врачи по имени Эдвард. Едва ли таких много, верно? Имя довольно старомодное. Вытаскивая книгу, я вдруг вспомнила, что свадьба его брата должна была состояться в отеле.

Или уже состоялась.

Наверное, стоит начать свои поиски именно оттуда.

О вероятности того, что свой выбор пара остановила на другом отеле, я старалась не думать. От подобных мыслей я начинала паниковать.

~*~

Маме я решила позвонить в пятницу. Она сразу же поняла, что что-то случилось. Я никогда не умела врать. Когда я наконец-то рассказала о том, что она скоро станет бабушкой, она очень спокойно отреагировала и поддержала мое решение. Рене сама была матерью-одиночкой. Кроме того, в наших с ней отношениях именно я вела себя как мать, так что нельзя говорить, что она сталкивалась с какими-то серьезными проблемами. В сущности моя ситуация отличалась от той, в которой в свое время оказалась она. Я родилась, когда мама еще училась в колледже, и когда у нее не было стабильной работы. Я же уже получила степень, неплохо зарабатываю, моя карьера идет в гору. Мне не придется справляться с теми трудностями, с которыми справлялась мать.

Несмотря на поддержку и одобрение мамы, я не сказала ей, что практически не знаю отца своего ребенка. Когда она началась задавать вопросы, я лишь отмахнулась, сказав, что это не важно. Рене естественно поняла, что я что-то скрываю, она же не дура… но давить на меня она не стала.

Я уже хотела закончить разговор, когда Рене вдруг спросила:

- Ты уже позвонила Чарли?

Я простонала. Естественно, я ему не звонила, поэтому он не знал ни о переезде, ни о беременности. И мама уже знала ответ на свой вопрос.

- Нет.

- Белла, я даю тебе время до следующих выходных. Если ты ему не позвонишь, ему позвоню я. Уверенна, он будет рад узнать, что его дочь вот уже несколько недель живет в Сиэтле. И не вини меня, когда он появится на твоем пороге с заряженной пушкой, пытаясь выяснить имя отца ребенка.

Закончив свою тираду, мама повесила трубку.

Рене никогда не вешала трубку, не попрощавшись со мной. Тяжело вздохнув, я покачала головой, пытаясь отогнать от себя неприятные мысли.

В пятницу доктор Свонсон подтвердила, что я была на пятнадцатой неделе. Беременность протекала нормально. Однако я вновь почувствовала досаду, когда она спросила меня о семейной истории, о заболеваниях родственников, а я смогла дать ей информацию лишь о себе и своей семье. На ее лице промелькнуло осуждение, хотя, возможно, мне это лишь показалось. И все же доктор сказала мне о возможности генетических заболеваний, о возможных рисках во время беременности, и о том, что надежнее располагать историей обоих родителей.

Ее слова еще сильнее подстегнули меня заняться поисками Эдварда.

К моему великому сожалению, Крис, организатор свадеб в отеле, отказался предоставить мне какую-либо информацию. Он отказался сообщить расписание свадеб, и даже об Элис говорить не стал. Из слов Эдварда я поняла, что его сестру просто так не забудешь. Однако я слишком рано упомянула ее в своем разговоре с Крисом, так что, в общем-то, его реакция вполне предсказуема и оправдана. Вздохнув, я решила прекратить дальнейшие расспросы.

После неудачи в отеле, я начала просматривать объявления о свадьбах и помолвках на страницах газет и на специализированных вебсайтах. Очень скоро мне стало понятно, что сегодня далеко не все пары публикуют объявление о свадьбе или помолвке. Кроме того, имен я не знала, поэтому могла просматривать лишь фотографии. А уверенности в том, что я смогу узнать брата Эдварда и его невесту, у меня не было.

И снова неудача.

В понедельник я попросила Анжелу узнать номер телефона полицейского участка Форкса. В надежде избежать длительных выяснений отношений, я решила позвонить Чарли на работу. Анжела довольно быстро выполнила мое задание и даже приклеила бумажку - напоминание на мой монитор. Но я находила любой предлог, чтобы отложить этот разговор. Я была слишком занята. По крайней мере, именно это я себе постоянно повторяла. Головная боль, которая появилась у меня в воскресенье, становилась все хуже и хуже. Я уже не могла сфокусироваться на работе. Не в состоянии и дальше выносить эту боль, в среду утром я позвонила своему врачу. Женщина прописала мне медикаменты. Боль прошла, но теперь меня клонило в сон.

В четверг я осознала, что мое время на исходе, и если я наконец-то не позвоню отцу, то это за меня сделает Рене. На мониторе все еще висела пометка с папиным номером, поэтому, закончив телефонную конференцию, и убедившись, что в это время Чарли должен быть на работе, я набрала заветный номер. Сообщив оператору имя отца, я нетерпеливо ждала его ответа.

- Изабелла?

Я стиснула зубы.

- Белла. Привет Чар…папа.

- Белла! Как у тебя дела? Я так давно тебя не слышал. Постой. У тебя все в порядке? Ты обычно не звонила в это время дня. Что случилось? Что я могу…

- Пап! Успокойся, - прервала я отца. Подобная реакция была одной из причин, по которым я откладывала этот звонок. – Я звоню тебе именно сейчас, потому что в другое время я ужасно занята на работе. У меня и дышать-то времени нет, что уж говорить о телефонных звонках.

- Ох,…понятно. Как дела?

- Я звоню тебе для того чтобы сказать, что я переезжаю, - глубоко вздохнув, я продолжила, - в Сиэтл.

- В Сиэтл? Правда?

Боже, похоже он взволнован. Я простонала.

- Когда ты переезжаешь? Я могу помочь? Думаю я смогу приехать в воскресенье, мне нужно просто отменить рыбалку…

- Нет, пап, не надо ничего отменять. Я на самом деле уже переехала, пару недель назад. Кроме того, у меня свои планы на выходные, - все это меня уже раздражало.

- Пару недель? Когда ты переехала, Белз?

Я едва удержалась, чтобы не повысить голос, когда услышала его любимое прозвище.

- Белла. И я переехала восемь недель назад.

-Ох. Понятно.

Повисла тишина, минуту ни один из нас не решался заговорить.

- Что ж, думаю мне пора возвращать к работе, - наконец сказал Чарли.

- Чарли, подожди. Я еще кое-что хотела сказать, - я вновь глубоко вздохнула. Оказалось, что о беременности сказать даже сложнее, чем о том, что больше двух месяцев я живу всего в трех часах езды от него. – Я хотела сказать, что… ты скоро станешь дедушкой.

- Что? – удивленно переспросил он. – Ты что беременна?

- Да.

- Ммм…в смысле ОГО...вот это новость. Ммм, и когда…В смысле, на каком ты сроке?

- Я на пятнадцатой недели, а ребенок родится в феврале.

- Ох. И когда я познакомлюсь с…ну…счастливым отцом?

- Нет счастливого отца. Я рожу ребенка для себя.

- Что? Белз, ты слишком молода, чтобы самостоятельно воспитывать ребенка! – он практически кричал.

Это заявление стало последней каплей, что переполнила чашу моего терпения.

- Белла! – прокричала я в трубку. – И я уверена, что вполне справлюсь с ролью матери. Мама была на десять лет младше, когда родила меня и вполне преуспела в роли матери-одиночки.

Я услышала, как на том конце резко выдохнули. Мои слова попали точно в цель.

А я тут же почувствовала себя виноватой. Черт побери!

- Извини. Я не это имела ввиду.

- Все нормально. Я…я уверен, что ты будешь замечательной мамой, - примирительно ответил отец.

- Спасибо.

- Ммм. Я все же хочу знать кто отец. Знаешь, я ведь должен выполнить свой отцовский долг и попугать гаденыша, от которого залетела моя дочурка.

Я едва сдержала смех, когда услышала, как Чарли говорит об «отцовском долге» и его «дочурке». Тем не менее я отлично понимала, что от него не отделаешься так же легко как от Рене. Он просто так не отстанет, да и правде не обрадуется.

– Все совсем не так, как ты себе представляешь. Это мой знакомый из Феникса, и, да, он знает и поддерживает мое решение.

Ладно, это конечно полная чушь, но что поделаешь.

К моему удивлению, он прекратил дальнейшие расспросы. Лишь сказал, что рад за меня и приедет через пару недель. Я ответила, что сообщу ему как только у меня будут свободные выходные. На этом наш разговор был окончен.

Повесив трубку, я опустила голову на стол, мысленно повторяя, что все будет в порядке.

~*~

В пятницу утром прилетел мистер Ньютон. Большую часть дня я водила его по офису, представляя наших новых сотрудников. Вечером же у нас был ужин с двумя крупнейшими клиентами в Сиэтле. В конце встречи мистер Ньютон, сообщил, что хотел бы встретиться со мной наедине в субботу утром.

В субботу мы встретились в Хилтоне. На этой встрече мистер Ньютон, не соблюдая особой деликатности, поинтересовался смогу ли я и дальше управлять офисом, учитывая мое нынешнее положение. И смогу ли я и дальше «приглядывать» за Майком. И как бы между прочим полюбопытствовал, стоит ли ему встретится с адвокатом, чтобы обсудить выплату мне алиментов со стороны сына.

Учитывая какой гормональный взрыв переживал мой организм, мне потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы держать себя в руках. Работа мне была просто необходима, но тот факт, что он сомневался в моих способностях, меня просто бесил. То, что я беременна, вовсе не означает, что мой мозг превратится в кашу, и я потеряю всякую способность выполнять свои обязанности. Но больше меня задело то, что мистер Ньютон был уверен, что спустя все эти годы, Майк все-таки смог залезть мне под юбку.

Не знаю, поверил мне Джек или нет, но впервые с тех пор как я начала работать в этой компании, я перестала ощущать прежнюю уверенность в том, что работу я никогда не потеряю.

После нашего разговора мистер Ньютон отправился в свой номер, чтобы собрать свои вещи перед отъездом, а я спустилась в холл. Там-то я ее и увидела.

Ну, не совсем ее. Я увидела женщину в подвенечном платье, с идеальным макияжем и красивой прической. Она шла в сторону зал в окружении группы людей. Лицо не было знакомым, наверняка я не видела ее прежде, но я вдруг подумала, что если координатор отказывается сообщить мне какую-либо информацию, то я могу просто сидеть здесь и ждать нужную мне свадьбу.

В конце концов, не думаю, что здесь проводят много свадеб, верно?

На самом деле, здесь, в отеле, проводили очень много свадеб.

Холл и бар Хилтона стали моими постоянными местами обитания. Я все еще просматривала объявления о свадьбах, и пытались выведать у персонала хоть какую-то информацию. Удивительно, как это меня оттуда не вышвырнули. Все свои деловые встречи я старалась назначать именно в Хилтоне. Надо заметить, что это было довольно мудрое решение, по крайней мере, у меня появилось пристойное оправдание моему постоянному пребыванию в отеле.

Кейт и Анжела все больше беспокоились. Не то чтобы мы были действительно близки, но обе девушки думали, что я работаю слишком много. Поскольку несколько выходных мы провели вместе, они очень взволновались, когда у меня неожиданно не осталось не единой свободной минуты. О том, чем именно я занимаюсь в свободное время, я им конечно не сообщила.

С каждой моей неудачей я теряла веру в какой-то успех. В пятницу вечером, я была настолько вымотана и расстроена, что позвонила в больницу и попросила доктора по имени Эдвард. Это было просто жалко. Я действительно рассказала женщине всю мою историю и причину, по которой я звоню. Она меня переключила…на психиатрическую клинику.

Что ж, теперь я точно знаю, что в Сиэтле нет психиатров по имени Эдвард.

И вот уже третью субботу я проводила в Хилтоне. Если честно, я даже не знаю, зачем вообще пришла. Идея была бестолковой с самого начала. Наверное, стоит пойти домой и узнать, свободна ли Анжела сегодня вечером. Кейт точно была занята. В любом случае к Кейт я собиралась в понедельник, чтобы рассказать о своей проблеме и узнать смогут ли они с доктором Калленом как-то мне помочь. Я уже решила для себя, что это будет последняя попытка. Если и на этот раз я его не найду, так тому и быть. И я так сделала все что в моих силах.

Я ведь не пыталась ни от кого ничего скрыть. Всем говорила правду, …ну, за исключением своего отца.

Заплатив за ленч, я направилась вниз, намереваясь позвонить Анжеле. Выйдя из лифта, я заметила группу людей, которые были празднично одеты. Я не смогла бы себя остановить, даже если бы захотела. Пытаясь рассмотреть их получше, я подошла ближе. Невеста была высокой и стройной блондинкой.

- Белла? – окрикнул меня кто-то сверху.

Остановившись, я развернулась и увидела направляющуюся ко мне Анжелу.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила она.

- Просто обедала, - пожала я плечами. – Они готовят отличную курицу и салат с орехами.

- Ох, - улыбнулась девушка.

- Я как раз собиралась тебе позвонить, но ты, похоже, сегодня занята.

- Свадьба. Человек, который должен был меня сопровождать, не смог прийти. Может, останешься?

- Ох, нет, я не хочу быть напрашиваться на чужой праздник.

- Ты никому не помещаешь. Кейт тоже здесь.

- Правда? – заинтересовалась я. – Чья свадьба?

- Сын доктора Каллена женится.

- Ох, - мда, не совсем те, кого я искала. – Анжела, мне, правда, пора. Встретимся завтра.

- Пойдем, пожалуйста, - обратилась она, схватив меня за руку. – Церемония вот-вот начнется. Мне так не хочется идти одной. Я здесь мало кого знаю, и мне не хочется провести весь вечер, общаясь с собственными родителями.

- Ну ладно, - уступила я уговорам подруги. Когда мы зашли в зал, симпатичный блондин усадил нас на сторону жениха. Я чувствовала себя довольно дискомфортно в своих черных слаксах и голубой тунике, которая скрывала мой живот. Волосы распущены, легкий макияж. Все присутствующие дамы были одеты в вечерние платья и выглядели так, словно пришли на королевский прием. Впрочем, здесь и впрямь собралось высшее общество Сиэтла.

Я решила уйти сразу после окончания церемонии.

Церемонию проводил отец Анжелы, и потом появились жених и его шафер. Жених выглядел знакомо, хотя, столкнись я с ним в толпе, не обратила бы внимания. А вот шафера я узнала бы при любых обстоятельствах.

Рядом с женихом стоял Эдвард.


	4. Chapter 4

Дисклеймер: все герои принадлежат Стефани Майер. Сюжетная линия, характеры героев и другие особенности рассказа принадлежат автору GinnyW 31. Перевод, который осуществляется с разрешения автора, принадлежит переводчику. Размещение на других ресурсах без разрешения переводчика и автора запрещено.

Глава 4. Я хочу сказать тебе…

Увидев мужчину с бронзовыми волосами, я начала сбивчиво дышать, что, конечно же, не укрылось от Анжелы.

- Что случилось? – прошептала девушка.

- Кто они?

- Эммет и Эдвард Каллены.

- Значит, они оба сыновья доктора Каллена?

На самом деле я уже знала ответ на свой вопрос. Увидев Эдварда, я сразу узнала и Эммета. Именно он был тем мужчиной, что был в отеле вместе с Эдвардом. Достаточно было лишь небольшой подсказки, что я услышала от Анжелы.

Ритм сердца участился, я все еще хватала воздух.

- Белла, с тобой все в порядке?

Я лишь кивнула, мысленно прикидывая, смогу ли я уйти незамеченной. Оглянувшись по сторонам, я осознала, что это невозможно. Все гости сидели на своих местах, поэтому на любое движение непременно обратят внимание. Заиграла музыка, оповещая о начале церемонии. В зале появилась миниатюрная девушка с темными волосами. Она была такой грациозной и…очень красивой. Но какой бы привлекательной не казалась подружка невесты, с самой невестой она сравниться не могла. Девушка в белом шла под руку с мужчиной, который вероятно был ее отцом.

У меня не находилось подходящих слов, чтобы описать невесту, настолько она была прекрасна. Стройная блондинка, она шла с высоко поднятой головой. Было совершенно очевидно, что девушка знала, насколько она неотразима.

- Как ее зовут? – шепотом спросила я у Анжелы.

- Розали Хейл.

Хейл. Хейл? Имя казалось знакомым, но я никак не могла вспомнить, где прежде могла его слышать.

Все то время, что длилась церемония, я практически не отрывала глаз от шафера. Пока я наблюдала за Эдвардом, мне так хотелось, чтобы он взглянул в мою сторону. В то же время я молилась о том, чтобы он меня не заметил.

В глубине души мне хотелось, чтобы он оглянулся, чтобы узнал меня и обрадовался, но я прекрасно понимала, что свадьба его брата далеко не самое подходящее место для обсуждения наших проблем.

В моей голове прокручивалась сотня различных сценариев о том, как я ему расскажу, о том, как он отреагирует на эту новость.

Церемония подходила к концу. Отец Анжелы объявил молодых мужем и женой. Эммет поцеловал свою обворожительную невесту, и они последовали в сторону гостей, а следом за ними шли Эдвард и его сестра.

У меня захватило дыхание, когда Эдвард широко улыбнулся, наклонившись к своей сестре, которая была на голову его ниже. Их взгляды были сосредоточены на молодой паре, что шла перед ними.

- А он и вправду красавчик, верно? – обратилась ко мне Анжела.

От ее слов у меня покраснели щеки. Я заставила себя отвести взгляд от мужчины.

- Ммм, да, это точно.

Подруга тихо рассмеялась.

- Пойдем, перекусим чего-нибудь.

- Ох. Нет, мне уже пора, - зал с гостями - туда мне точно не нужно. Нужно просто уехать домой. Разузнать побольше об Эдварде Каллене и как-то раздобыть его номер телефона.

- Пожалуйста, - взмолилась Анжела. – Я ненавижу эти сборища. Мне нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить, а Кейт весь вечер будет танцевать с Гарретом.

- Разве ты не знакома с гостями? Ты же одна из приглашенных, в конце концов? – я чувствовала, как тает моя решимость.

- Доктор Каллен и мой отец дружат многие годы, так что я, в принципе, с ними со всеми знакома, но меня пригласили скорее из уважения к моим родителям, а не из-за того что было важно мое присутствие.

- Понятно, - вздохнула я. – Анжела, мне правда надо идти.

- Пожалуйста, Белла. В понедельник я куплю тебе твой любимый чай в Starbucks. Пожалуйста, ненадолго. Что-нибудь перекусим, посмотрим как молодожены режут торт, а потом уйдешь.

- Ладно, - наконец сдалась я. – Пошли.

Как и любая девушка моего возраста, я побывала не на одной свадьбе, но ни одна из них не смогла бы сравниться с праздником Калленов-Хейлов. Обычно в зале стоит круглый стол с закуской, либо буфет с блюдами из курицы, мяса и картофеля, но на этой свадьбе ничего подобного не наблюдалось. Здесь гостям подавали изысканные блюда.

В зале было много официантов, и блюда были просто великолепны: стейк, картофель, шампанское, я, понятное дело, пила только воду.

Мы сели за один столик вместе с Кейт и ее мужем, Гарретом. Девушка была рада меня увидеть. Однако я все равно чувствовала себя неуютно, как незваный гость. И, несмотря на то, что Кейт уверяла меня, что я никому не мешаю, мне все же было неловко.

Я внимательно слушала поздравления подружки невесты и шафера. Кейт, так же как и Анжела заметила, что я не свожу глаз с Эдварда Каллена. Произнося речь, он обвел взглядом собравшихся гостей. Я была готова поклясться, что он узнал меня, когда посмотрел в мою сторону. Однако, в поведении его ничего не изменилось, лишь едва заметная пауза, прежде чем он продолжил свою речь.

Когда молодожены наконец-то разрезали торт, Анжела настояла на том, что мы должны его попробовать, но для этого нужно было дождаться официанта с подносом. Официанты начали разносить десерт, заиграла музыка, молодые люди начали свой первый танец в качестве супружеской пары. Когда мелодия закончилась, я уже поедала свой кусок торта, а Кейт и Гаррет вышли на танцпол.

- Белла, - обратилась ко мне Анжела, положив на тарелку свою вилку. – Мне нужно сходить в уборную. Пообещай, что дождешься меня.

Я лишь кивнула. Ожидая подругу, я положила в рот последний кусочек торта. Конечно же, десерт был просто потрясающий. Нежный, с богатым вкусом, не слишком сладкий.

- Прочла какую-нибудь новую интересную книгу?

Я подпрыгнула на месте, когда повернулась и увидела, кто ко мне обратился. Он стоял слева от меня, на лице та же полуулыбка, что я видела прежде. Его рука застыла над моим плечом, словно он сомневался, может ли он ко мне прикоснуться.

Я уставилась на мужчину, в горле словно ком застрял, а сердце того гляди выскочит из груди.

Когда тишина стала непереносимой, он убрал руку и отвел глаза.

- Извини. Я…

Схватив его за рукав смокинга, я попыталась взять себя в руки.

- Эдвард, пожалуйста, присядь. Я просто…удивилась.

Отодвинув стул Кейт, он присел рядом со мной. Однако дискомфорт лишь нарастал. Я схватила свою маленькую сумочку, готовая сорваться со своего места в любой момент.

- Едва ли я сильно тебя удивил, - начал Эдвард. – Ты ведь знала, что я здесь.

- Да, но я не была уверена, что ты знаешь о том, что я здесь. Не знала, узнал ли ты меня, захочешь ли ты вообще со мной говорить.

На лице мужчины появилось странное выражение. Я не могла точно сказать: ранили его мои слова или разозлили, или же позабавили.

Между нами вновь повисла тишина. Я то и дело смотрела на него краем глаза. Когда я заметила, что Эдвард делает то же самое, уголки моих губ слегка дернулись. Судя по всему, эта моя «улыбка» послужила для него каким-то знаком, потому что Эдвард глубоко вздохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы.

- Ты так и не позвонила.

У меня внутри все сжалось.

- Знаю. Я…я потеряла твой номер.

Он лишь кивнул. Я так и не поняла, поверил он мне или нет.

- Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Я переехала в Сиэтл.

- Правда. Это…здорово. Но я имел в виду, что ты делаешь здесь?

Я не поняла, о чем именно он спрашивает. Мой переезд его не обрадовал? А может он подумал, что вместо того чтобы позвонить, я решила его преследовать?

- На свадьбе моего брата? – добавил Эдвард, заметив мое замешательство.

- Ох. У меня был ленч в ресторане отеля. Уходя, я наткнулась на Анжелу, и она попросила, чтобы я пошла на свадьбу вместе с ней. Ее партнер не смог прийти, и она не хотела идти одна.

- Ты знакома с Анжелой? – спросил он в недоумении. Эдвард больше не злился и сейчас выглядел мило.

- Она моя ассистентка.

- Как тесен мир.

Кивнув, я широко улыбнулась. Было в нем нечто… Я даже не могу этого толком объяснить, но в присутствии Эдварда мне было комфортно, словно мое существование наполнялось каким-то новым смыслом. Никогда прежде и ни к кому я не испытывала подобных чувств, подобной тяги. Когда же я пыталась справиться с этими незнакомыми мне чувствами, во мне просыпалось беспокойство. Не задумываясь, я протянула руку и сплела наши пальцы. На лице Эдварда заиграла улыбка. Заметно расслабившись, он крепко сжал мою ладонь. Эдвард смотрел на меня так, словно я была его спасительницей.

- Привет, Эдвард, - поприветствовала его Анжела, как только подошла к столу. Взглянув на наши сплетенные руки, она перевела на меня озадаченный взгляд. В конце концов, я ведь уже им интересовалась сегодня.

- Анжела. Рад, что ты смогла прийти, - вежливо ответил он, прежде чем снова посмотрел на меня и слегка сжал мою ладонь.

Видимо подруга увидела что-то в моих глазах, потому что в следующее мгновение она извинилась и сообщила, что пойдет в бар, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь. Она предложила принести и нам какие-нибудь напитки, но и я и Эдвард отказались от ее предложения. И вот мы снова остались одни.

- Белла, потанцуешь со мной?

Я опустила лицо, живот словно скрутило.

- Ммм. Я не танцую.

Это правда. Я очень неуклюжа. Я думала, что он запомнит. Не то чтобы я много спотыкалась в ту ночь, учитывая, что большую часть времени я была либо прижата к стене, либо находилась в горизонтальном положении. Хотя по пути в душ я все-таки споткнулась…

Пытаясь избавиться от ненужных мыслей, я потрясла головой. Проблема была не в той потрясающей ночи, а в том, что я не представляла как Эдвард не заметит моего живота, если мы будем танцевать. Свадьба его брата не самое лучшее место для выяснения отношений. Как я вообще отсюда выберусь? Стоит лишь Кейт, или Гаррету, или Анжеле, или, черт побери, даже доктору Каллену подойти ко мне и узнать, как я себя чувствую и без того непростая ситуация превратится в настоящий кошмар. И как я вообще смогу отсюда уйти? Несмотря на мой небольшой срок, я уверена, что стоит лишь приглядеться, чтобы заметить мой округлившийся живот. А ведь я именно об этом и волновалась, когда Анжела настояла на том, чтобы мы прошли в зал.

- Пожалуйста, - мягко сказал Эдвард, наклонившись ближе. Мне казалось, что я теряюсь в глубине его глаз.

Собрав остатки воли, я покачала головой.

Наклонившись еще ближе, он чарующе прошептал.

- Как я помню, прежде, мы прекрасно танцевали.

- Что-то я не припоминаю танцев, - ответила я, заикаясь. Мои щеки покраснели.

- Некоторые считают это прекрасным танцем. То как в унисон двигались наши тела нельзя описать иначе, чем эротично. Потанцуй со мной, Белла. Мне так хочется вновь ощутить тебя в своих объятиях.

Господи. Мое сердце начало отбивать бешеный ритм, не хватало воздуха. Я не могла отчетливо думать. Сердце шептало, что мое место рядом с этим мужчиной, а голова напоминала, что у нас слишком много неразрешенных проблем.

Я пыталась справиться с оцепенением, толком не осознавая, что стало причиной такого состояния – сексуальное влечение или страх. Противоречивые эмоции разрывали меня на части, желудок начало сводить.

- Эм, Эдвард. Мне нужно…

Не закончив предложение, я резко встала и практически побежала в сторону уборной. Я даже не оглянулась, чтобы узнать последовал ли он за мной. Буквально через тридцать секунду я уже была к кабинке, усиленно стараясь сохранить содержимое своего желудка в самом желудке.

Мне было не суждено выиграть эту битву.

Не прошло и минуты, как я услышала звук открывающейся двери. Неужели Эдвард посмел бы зайти в женский туалет?

- Белла? С тобой все в порядке?

- Да, - облегченно выдохнула я. – Анж, подожди минутку, ладно?

Она ничего не сказала. Выйдя из кабинки, я направилась к умывальнику. Умывшись холодной водой, я достала из сумочки освежитель дыхания.

- Ты объяснишь, что происходит? – напрямик обратилась ко мне подруга, протянув бумажное полотенце.

- Нет. Все в порядке, я просто плохо себя чувствую.

- Эдвард выглядел очень взволнованным, когда я подошла к столу.

- И что ты ему сказала? – выпалила я, уставившись на ее отражение в зеркале.

- Что в последнее время ты сама не своя, - ответила она, вопросительно на меня посмотрев.

- Ох.

- Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

- Нет, - ответила я, повертев головой. – Мы можем уйти?

- Конечно.

Когда мы вышли из уборной, я окинула взглядом фойе, пытаясь найти мужчину с бронзовыми волосами. Там никого не было. Отлично, мне нужно просто убраться отсюда.

- Белла?

- Хмм?

- Я сумочку забыла. Я могу вернуться и…

- Я просто поеду домой. Я позвоню тебе позже, ладно?

- Пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Мне просто необходимо поговорить с подругой.

Услышав последнюю фразу, я уставилась на нее в недоумении. Только теперь я заметила, что она сама на себя не похожа, не такая веселая. Даже в депрессии. И тут я вспомнила о том, что ее партнер не явился на свадьбу. Я мысленно вздохнула.

- Конечно, Анжела. Я подожду.

- Спасибо. Я быстро.

Слегка улыбнувшись, она вернулась в уборную. Мне не хотелось ее ждать, и Анжела наверняка не обиделась бы, если бы я ушла. Но она так меня поддерживала все это время, теперь была моя очередь. Но если она захочет поделиться своими личными проблемами, то и должна буду рассказать ей об Эдварде.

Меня словно на части разрывали.

Скрестив руки на груди, я прислонилась к стене. Закрыв глаза, я начала делать глубокие вдохи. Мне нужно убраться отсюда подальше, а потом я как-нибудь попрошу у Анжелы или у Кейт его номер телефона и позвоню на следующей неделе.

- Тебе лучше?

Я открыла глаза. Эдвард приложил ладонь к моему лбу, затем она медленно опустилась мне на щеку.

Я кивнула, пытаясь справиться с желанием прильнуть к его ладони.

Но и эту битву я проиграла.

- Белла, если ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, просто скажи. Мне казалось, что я понравился тебе не меньше, чем ты понравилась мне. Я надеялся…, - убрав ладонь с моего лица, он снова запустил пальцы в волосы. – Я надеялся, что ты позвонишь.

- Я потеряла твой номер, - ответила я. Да, точно, в мусорном ведре я его потеряла. И почему я его выкинула? Ну да, точно, он просто ушел, пока я спала, и отставил записку, из которой было понятно, что ничего кроме секса ему от меня не надо.

И в этот момент я это почувствовала. Я почувствовала легкие толчки внутри живота. Последние две недели я словно ощущала легкую дрожь, непонятные движения, но теперь это были настоящие толчки. Не задумываясь, я положила ладонь на живот, прекрасно осознавая, что не смогу ничего ощутить снаружи, но движение было абсолютно инстинктивным.

- Белла? – удивился Эдвард. Его ладонь легла поверх моей. И в тот самый момент как его ладонь коснулась моей ладони и моего живота, он слегка подпрыгнул и резко отдернул руку. Наши взгляды встретились. На его лице было столько боли и грусти, словно его ударили под дых.

- Я думал…, - он лишь покачал головой. – Видимо, я ошибался.

Пробормотав последние слова, он развернулся.

- Эдвард, подожди, - крикнула я. – Все совсем не так.

- Что? Хочешь сказать, что ты не беременна? – спросил он, резко развернувшись.

- Нет. Я этого не говорила.

- Тогда тебе больше нечего добавить. Слушай, Белла, ты мне нравишься, но я не сторонник измены, и уж точно не привык делиться.

- Ты не понимаешь. Я хочу сказать…Я пытаюсь сказать, что он твой, - мой голос звучал безнадежно. Еще пару минут назад он был таким заботливым и обходительным. Его нынешнее поведение просто выбило меня из колеи, словно меня ударили.

Наблюдая за тем, как удивление на его лице сменилось злостью, я отступила назад.

- Что значит мой? – прошипел он, наклоняясь ко мне.

Я окинула взглядом фойе. Несколько гостей выходили из зала, Анжела шла в нашем направлении, на ее лице было видно явное беспокойство.

- Мы можем поговорить в другом месте? – попросила я, кивнув в сторону Анжелы.

- Хорошо.

Выйдя из здания, я направилась в сторону парковки. Эдвард следовал за мной. Когда мы дошли до моей машины, я развернулась.

- Мне жаль.

- Тебе жаль? Это, по-твоему, все упрощает?

- А что я еще могу сказать?! Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

- Какого черта ты хотела сказать словами «он твой»?

- Я хотела сказать именно то, что эти слова значат!

- Ты меня за дурака принимаешь? Я тебя даже не знаю! Ты объявляешься здесь, на свадьбе моего брата, и заявляешь, что беременна от меня! И с чего ты взяла, что я тебе поверю?

Его слова меня разозлили и очень сильно ранили. Я начала быстро моргать, пытаясь справиться со слезами.

- Я не собиралась портить свадьбу твоего брата. Я даже не знала чья это свадьба, пока не увидела вас обоих. А потом я не ушла из страха привлечь к себе еще больше внимания. Ты прав, ты меня не знаешь, и верить мне не обязан. Но я знаю себя, я знаю, что за последний год я занималась сексом только с тобой!

- Ну да, конечно, я должен поверить женщине, которая обменивалась саркастическими шуточками и сексуальными намеками в баре со своим коллегой, прежде чем пригласить к себе в номер меня.

- Во-первых, тебя это не касается, во-вторых, с Майком я никогда не спала.

- У тебя в чемодане лежала пачка презервативов!

- Ну, у тебя вообще ни одного не было!

- Потому что я не сплю с кем попало! – прокричал он.

- Так же как и я! А презервативы всегда лежат в моем чемодане, потому что я много путешествую. Это простая предосторожность!

Он медленно вздохнул, и я последовала его примеру. Продолжая эти крики, мы ничего не решим.

- Ну, если это правда, почему же ты мне не позвонила, Белла? Разве о таких вещах не принято сообщать?

- У меня не было твоего номера.

- Хватить нести эту чушь. Я оставил тебе номер, и едва ли ты относишься к тому типу женщин, которые могут просто что-то потерять.

- Ладно, - прорычала я. Хочешь правды? Отлично, ты ее получишь. – Я выкинула твою тупую записку, Эдвард. Я не сторонница подобных отношений, где люди встречаются только ради секса, а тебе, судя по всему, только это и нужно было.

- Я ни разу не сказал, что мне нужен был от тебя лишь секс! – снова взбесился он.

- Нет, не говорил, ты просто ушел, прежде чем я проснулась, хотя сам накануне сказал, что у тебя впереди два выходных. В записке написал «позвони, если мы снова сможем встретиться». И ко всему прочему, сверху положил нераскрытый презерватив.

На его лице мелькнул ужас, а потом вновь появилась злость.

- Я не это имел в виду, - прошипел он.

Мне хотелось спросить, что же он имел в виду, но я решила, что сейчас речь не о том.

- Послушай, важно лишь то, что номера твоего у меня не было. Я не знала твоей фамилии. Я ничего не знала, - чувство безнадеги медленно окутывало меня…Мне хотелось, чтобы он знал, чтобы все понял. – Я просматривала газеты с объявлениями о свадьбе в надежде узнать твоего брата или его жену. Я торчала в этом отеле в надежде встретить тебя. А сегодня, я уже хотела уйти, решив, что вся эта затея просто глупость, но потом я встретила Анжелу, и она просто умоляла, чтобы я пошла вместе с ней. Я не хотела портить свадьбу твоего брата. Я лишь хотела узнать твою фамилию, чтобы как-то разыскать тебя потом!

Я еда не призналась, что собиралась обратиться за помощью к Кейт или доктору Каллену, но вовремя прикусила язык. Сцена бы вышла просто отвратительная.

Эдвард просто стоял, уставившись на меня. В глазах явная злость и ненависть. Ему даже не нужно было ничего мне говорить вслух, я и так видела, как он ко мне относится и что обо мне думает. Разговаривать с ним сейчас было бесполезно. Кроме того, я понятия не имела какой у него темперамент и как он реагирует в стрессовых ситуациях, и честно признаться, меня это немного пугало.

Едва сдерживая собственные эмоции, я сделала единственное, что сейчас могло мне чем-то помочь. Порывшись в сумочке, я нашла маленькую карточку. Записав свой номер телефона, я протянула карточку Эдварду.

- Это мой номер. Позвони мне, когда захочешь все обсудить.

Он лишь сузил глаза. Я указала на другую информацию, которая была написана на карточке.

- Через две недели у меня прием у врача и ультразвуковое обследование. Если ты захочешь прийти и убедиться, что по срокам все сходится, то я буду рада.

Ну, вот и все. Едва ли я могла еще что-то сделать в данной ситуации. Может быть, Эдварду нужно лишь время, чтобы все обдумать.

Не сказав ни слова, он плотнее сжал челюсть. Взяв карточку, мужчина сжал ладонь в кулак так, что костяшки побелели.

Мне стало страшно.

Я больше не могла сдерживать слез, что катились по моим щекам. Мне хотелось побыстрее убраться оттуда.

- Мяч на твоем поле, Эдвард. Следующий ход за тобой, - сказала я, усаживаясь в машину. Когда я уезжала, он все еще стоял на парковке.

Позже я позвоню Анжеле.


	5. Chapter 5

Дисклеймер: все герои принадлежат Стефани Майер. Сюжетная линия, характеры героев и другие особенности рассказа принадлежат автору GinnyW 31. Перевод, который осуществляется с разрешения автора, принадлежит переводчику. Размещение на других ресурсах без разрешения переводчика и автора запрещено.

Глава 5. Я не иду…

Когда я наконец-то добралась домой после того, как мы «поговорили» с Эдвардом на злополучной свадьбе, мне позвонила Анжела. Я позвала подругу к себе. И как только девушка появилась у меня на пороге, я тут же принялась извиняться за то, что бросила ее одну. Когда же она поинтересовалась, почему я ее не дождалась, я лишь сказала, что мы с Эдвардом не очень сошлись. Несмотря на то, что объяснение было так себе, Анжела не стала продолжать расспросы. Наверняка подруга догадалась, что Эдвард и был тем самым незнакомцем, с которым я переспала, но сама я ей этого не сказала, а она, слава Богу, не стала расспрашивать. Стараясь сменить тему, я спросила ее о том парне, что не явился на свадьбу.

Она была рада, что я завела разговор именно об этом. В тот вечер мы больше не вспоминали о моих проблемах, а говорили об Анжеле.

Эдвард так и не позвонил.

Прошло уже восемнадцать дней. А он так и не позвонил.

Прошло восемнадцать дней со свадьбы его брата, на которую я бесцеремонно заявилась.

Прошло восемнадцать дней с того момента, как я сообщила ему ужасную новость. По крайней мере, таковой она была для Эдварда.

Прошло восемнадцать дней, а я ни слова от него не услышала.

Несколько раз я хотела попросить его номер у Анжелы…несколько раз собиралась позвонить Кейт…порой мне хотелось отправиться к доктору Каллену, чтобы он помог мне как-то связаться со своим сыном.

А ведь именно доктор Каллен сообщил мне о беременности. Именно он настаивал на том, что я должна сообщить отцу ребенка, если все-таки решу сохранить беременность. Представляю, какой бы у нас получился разговор. Какая ирония.

Нет уж, спасибо, такого счастья мне не надо.

Кроме того, я ведь сама сказала Эдварду, что ему решать, что он будет делать дальше. Я же не могу его принуждать. Может быть, ему просто нужно какое-то время, чтобы все осмыслить,…а, может, я его больше никогда не увижу и не услышу. Как бы то ни было, это должно быть его решение. Сохранив беременность, я сделала свой выбор, теперь он должен был сделать свой.

Я его ни в чем не винила. Эдвард меня совсем не знал, да и время я выбрала далеко не самое удачное. С какой стати он вообще должен мне верить?

Все эти невеселые мысли не давали мне покоя, я провела не одну бессонную ночь, размышляя над сложившейся ситуацией. С другой стороны, сделать я ничего не могла. Оставалось лишь ждать.

И надо сказать, что терпение никогда не было моей сильной стороной.

И вот спустя восемнадцать дней после свадьбы я собиралась на прием к врачу. Помня о том, что мне было назначено ультразвуковое обследование, я выпила второй стакан воды. Взглянув на часы, я поняла, что если не выйду в ближайшие пятнадцать минут, то на прием опоздаю. Закусив нижнюю губу, я снова задумалась о том, появится ли Эдвард.

Я каждый раз гнала от себя эти мысли подальше. Я…я надеялась, что он придет, но к чему мне эти надежды, и почему его это вообще должно заботить, ребенок… Не было ни одной причины полагать, что он появится.

Глупая, глупая, глупая Белла.

Снова взглянув на часы, я решила, что пора выходить. Ожидание лишь сводило меня с ума. Натянув плащ и схватив сумочку, я вышла из кабинета. Улыбнувшись и пожелав мне удачи, Анжела напомнила, что после обеда у меня назначены телефонные переговоры.

Офис доктора располагался не далеко, но на улице было холодно. Я поплотнее захлопнула плащ. В Фениксе октябрь никогда не был таким холодным. Не в первый раз я проклинала холод и унылость Тихоокеанского Побережья. Поскольку здание было не далеко, я решила дойти пешком. По крайней мере, дождя нет, и на том спасибо.

К доктору я пришла раньше назначенного времени, но ждала недолго. Уже через пять минут меня вызвали. Оглянувшись по сторонам, я решила сообщить администратору, что возможно здесь появится Эдвард Каллен, и попросила женщину провести его на мой прием, если он придет. Я, конечно, не уверена, что она меня вообще слушала, учитывая, что на середине нашего разговора, она ответила на телефонный звонок, а на мою просьбу лишь кивнула.

Тяжело вздохнув, я прошла в смотровую, где меня ждала медсестра. К слову, в прошлый раз, я была в другой смотровой. Эта комната была несколько просторнее, специальное кресло стояло в центре, а не у стены. Рядом стоял ультразвук и специальный монитор.

- Я скоро вернусь, а ты пока посиди. С тобой еще кто-нибудь будет?

- Я не знаю, - ответила я, покачав головой.

- Хорошо. Я сейчас вернусь.

Поскольку я не была уверена, куда же мне нужно присесть, я села на специальное кресло. Спустя несколько минут открылась дверь, и в комнату осторожно вошли, но это была не блондинка медсестра, а женщина с каштановыми волосами и голубыми глазами. Это была красивая женщина средних лет. Ее черты казались знакомыми.

- Белла? – неуверенно спросила она.

- Да.

Ее лицо озарила широкая улыбка. Она подошла ко мне уверенной походкой и протянула руку.

- Я так рада нашей встрече. Я мать Эдварда. Эсме Каллен.

- Здравствуйте, - осторожно поздоровалась я, пожимая ей руку. Она схватила мою ладонь обеими руками. Этот жест словно убеждал меня в ее искренности. Да, такого я никак не ожидала.

- Я надеюсь, ты не против. В больнице что-то случилось, поэтому Эдвард не смог сам приехать. Я подумала, что могу приехать вместо него.

Ее слова меня просто ошеломили. Не способная произнести и слова, я сидела словно рыба, открывая и закрывая рот. Две недели от него не было ни слуху ни духу, а теперь он решил отправить ко мне свою мать?

Миссис Каллен внимательно за мной наблюдала. Она слегка нахмурилась.

- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла, то ничего страшного, я уйду.

- Ох, нет, - выпалила я. – Все в порядке, Вы можете остаться.

- Спасибо, - ответила Эсме, заметно расслабившись.

В этот самый момент дверь снова открылась и в комнату зашла медсестра. В руках она держала мою карту.

- Ох, Белла, я рада, что сегодня ты не одна. Начнем?

Я лишь кивнула, и уже через несколько минут лежала в кресле, блузка приподнята, а на моем огромном животе специальный гель.

- Хорошо. Ты должна родить в районе 13 февраля, верно?

- Да.

Я мысленно простонала. Ну, конечно, мой ребенок должен родиться именно 13 числа, а как же иначе.

Процедура УЗИ была более дискомфортна, чем я ожидала.

Давление на мой переполненный мочевой пузырь было довольно болезненным. Но увидев изображение на экране я поняла, что оно того стоило. В тот момент я осознала, что ради этого малыша, которого я еще даже не знала, я готова вытерпеть любую боль.

Когда я увидела на экране, как ребенок поднес пальчик к ротику, мое сердце запело, а на лице расплылась такая улыбка, что казалось лицо вот-вот порвется. Взглянув на миссис Каллен, я увидела, как по ее щекам текут слезы, а сама она словно светится. Заметив, что я смотрю на нее, Эсме взяла меня за руку и крепко сжала ладонь.

Во время процедуры, медсестра задержалась на одном участке дольше, чем на всех остальных, после чего сообщила, что размеры ребенка сходятся с ранее определенными сроками. Затем женщина спросила, хочу ли я узнать пол ребенка. Конечно же, я хотела знать пол своего малыша. В последнее время в моей жизни было столько сюрпризов, должна я быть хоть в чем-то уверенной. Кроме того, мне казалось немного несправедливым, что медсестра знает пол моего ребенка, а я нет. Как только я сказала, что хочу знать, она сообщила, что у меня будет мальчик.

Спустя несколько минут, женщина выключила аппаратуру и протерла мой живот. Взяв снимки малыша, я отправилась в туалет. Когда я вышла, мне сообщили, что доктора Свонсон срочно вызвали, потому что у ее пациентки начались преждевременные роды, и что появится она вновь только после обеда. Медсестра убедила меня, что если с моими снимками что-то окажется не в порядке, доктор Свонсон мне позвонит.

Выйдя из офиса, я очутилась в холле. Пытаясь справиться с потрясением, я прислонилась к стене. Изображения малыша – моего малыша – было таким четким. Я видела пальчики на руках, пальчики на ногах, губки, носик… За всю свою жизнь я не видела ничего более прекрасного. Это был мой ребенок. Маленький человечек, вся жизнь которого будет полностью зависеть от меня в ближайшие восемнадцать лет. Сама мысль была настолько потрясающе шокирующей, но…

Мальчик.

Мальчик.

Мальчик.

Ну и что я буду делать с мальчиком? Я о мальчиках ничего не знаю. Братьев у меня нет. У меня и отца-то, можно сказать, не было. Неожиданно на меня нахлынула волна паники, я словно тонула, от прежней уверенности не осталось и следа. Я понятия не имела, что же мне делать.

Подсознательно я всегда была уверенна, что у меня будет девочка. Вслух я этого не произносила, но в глубине души я в том даже не сомневалась. Я знал, что за существа такие девочки, как их воспитывают, как их растят. Господи, ну почему ты послал мне мальчика, когда я понятия не имею, что мне с ним делать? Как я смогу быть матерью собственному ребенку?

- Белла? Белла!

Резко открыв глаза, я увидела перед собой обеспокоенную миссис Каллен. Я о ней совсем забыла.

- Сделай глубокий вдох, - только после ее слов, я осознала, что у меня учащенное дыхание. – Ты справишься?

- Да, - кивнула я.

- Хочешь поговорить?

- Нет.

Обняв меня за плечи одной рукой, она прижала меня к себе.

- Может, вместе пообедаем?

Я прикусила губу. Эта женщина, я ведь ее совсем не знаю, и, тем не менее, она старается найти со мной общий язык, как то сблизиться. Но, несмотря на ее попытки, тот факт, что Эдварда игнорировал меня больше двух недель, а потом отправил на прием свою мать…все это как-то неправильно. Может быть он пытался «сгладить» ситуацию, после того как повел себя как последний кретин. А может надеялся, что его матери я врать не смогу и признаюсь, что сама я шлюха, а к ребенку моему сам Эдвард вообще никакого отношения не имеет. Но эта женщина, она казалась такой заботливой, понимающей… Не верю я, что она смогла бы так поступить. Я чувствовала, что она хороший человек.

- Хорошо.

Эсми расслабилась, а на ее лице появилось облегчение.

- Замечательно. Недалеко отсюда есть одно замечательное местечко. Туда бы я и хотела пойти.

Когда я застегнула плащ, мы вышли на улицу. Нас встретил тот же ветреный и холодный Сиэтл.

Ресторан находился в одном пролете от больницы, в противоположном направлении от моего офиса, наверное, поэтому я его прежде и не видела. Да и не ходила я обычно в такие заведения. Сразу было видно, что ресторан довольно дорогой. Я устраивала деловые встречи в подобных местах только если хотела произвести действительно хорошее впечатление.

- Добрый день, миссис Каллен, - обратился метрдотель, когда мы вошли в ресторан.

От меня не ускользнуло, что женщина, судя по всему, была здесь постоянным посетителем. Больница рядом, а ее муж доктор, что ж, весьма удобное место для встречи. Я осознала насколько же я была близка к Эдварду. Если бы я только прогулялась пешком, то вполне могла бы наткнуться на кого-нибудь из Калленов. Если бы только обратилась за помощью к Анжеле или Кейт…

Если бы только….

Если бы…

Мужчина провел нас к столику. Взяв наши плащи, он по очереди усадил нас. Когда мы заказали напитки, я начала изучать меню. Взглянув на Эсме, я осознала, что она внимательно на меня смотрит. Что ж, вполне ожидаемо. Официант принес наши напитки. Тяжело вздохнув, я отложила меню.

- Я хочу услышать твою версию всего случившегося, - прямо сказала она.

- Миссис Каллен…

- Пожалуйста, зови меня Эсме.

Я кивнула.

- Эсме, я не знаю, что Вам обо мне известно или что Вы обо мне думаете…я не знаю, что Вам сказал Эдвард, но я могу Вас уверить, что все случившееся… я этого не планировала. Я редко встречаюсь с мужчинами. Да у меня с ними вообще крайне редко бывают какие-то отношения, тем более сейчас. Я хотела бы сказать Вам, что все случившееся произошло по глупости или по пьяни, но это не так, - по крайней мере с алкоголем наше опьянение ничего общего не имело, добавила я про себя, - безответственными нас тоже не назовешь. Поверьте, беременность была для меня такой же неожиданностью, как и для Эдварда, - я была расстроена, поэтому слова неслись безудержным потоком. Я ненавидела то, что не могу взять себя в руки и говорю этой женщине гораздо больше, чем нужно, больше, чем должна сказать.

- Белла, я знаю, что беременность была для тебя неожиданностью. Не подумай, что мой муж не соблюдает конфиденциальность своих пациентов, но твоя ситуация, она так повлияла на него… Он рассказал мне о молодой одинокой женщине, которая недавно переехала в Сиэтл, о том, в каком она была состоянии, когда он сообщил ей о беременности. Когда неделю спустя я спросила Карлайла знает ли он что-то о ней, муж сказал мне, что за его пациенткой приглядывают Кейт и Анжела.

Пытаясь собраться с мыслями, она замолчала.

- Карлайл так удивился, когда увидел тебя на свадьбе Эммета. Я сразу же догадалась, что ты именно та пациентка, о которой он говорил мне прежде. Мы видели как к тебе подошел Эдвард, как начал флиртовать. Потом ты неожиданно встала и убежала. Эдвард был так взволнован, а когда вернулась Анжела, они вместе ушли. Эдвард так и не вернулся. Карлайл нашел его в баре, но сын ему так и не объяснил, что случилось. А потом я нашла твою карточку в кармане его смокинга.

- Простите меня, Эсме, - тихо сказала я.

- Тебе не за что извиняться, дорогая, - уверяла она меня. Сделав глоток воды, она улыбнулась, казалось, что напряжение тут же спало.

Я с ней, конечно, была не согласна. Я сожалела о том как они узнали о моей беременности…о том, что испортила свадьбу их сына,…о том, что разругалась с другим их сыном во время этой самой свадьбы…я сожалела о том, что вообще потревожила ее семью. Утешало лишь то, что все произошедшее от меня не зависело и случилось помимо моей воли. Сейчас же я должна была сосредоточиться на своем малыше, на том, что важно для него.

- Ну, расскажи мне о себе, - попросила Эсме, когда я замолчала.

Следующие двадцать минут я отвечала на ее вопросы, и мы лишь ненадолго прервались, когда пришел наш официант, чтобы взять заказ.

Мне было неожиданно легко и комфортно разговаривать с этой женщиной. К тому моменту, когда принесли наш заказ, Эсме знала обо мне больше, чем мой собственный отец. Хотя в этом нет ничего удивительного. Уверена, что Чарли знает лишь где и когда я родилась, и какая у меня была специализация в колледже.

Эсме была милой, забавной, а в ее глазах было столько искренности. Сейчас я была даже рада, что пришла Эсме, а не Эдвард. Может быть это означало, что он поверил мне, поверил, что я сказала ему правду.

Когда мы начали есть, Эсме неожиданно сменила тему.

- Итак, что тебя так напугало, когда мы вышли от врача? – спросила она.

Что ж, и вновь ничего неожиданного. Странно, что она раньше не настояла, когда мы были в больнице. Делая глоток воды, я пыталась собраться с мыслями, сформулировать ответ…хотя в голове моей все еще был беспорядок.

- Я не…я действительно не знаю. Наверное, я наконец-то осознала, насколько все это реально, и что я не знаю, как я смогу в одиночку со всем справиться. Заботиться о своей матери и заботиться о новорожденном – это абсолютно разные вещи. Дети такие громкие, хрупкие, проблемные… А когда женщина сказала, что у меня будет мальчик, а я ведь ничего о них…

- Тихо, Белла. Все будет в порядке, не сомневайся, - уверяла меня Эсме, прижимая к себе. Я даже не заметила, как она встала.

Я начала сопеть, из глаз потекли предательские слезы…чертовы гормоны. Схватив салфетку, я начала вытирать слезы. Не хотелось бы мне испортить ее дизайнерскую кофточку.

- Извините, - выдавила я. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Отпустив меня, она тихо рассмеялась.

- Ты беременна и этим все сказано, - она еще раз крепко меня обняла и села на свой стул. – Ну, а что не так с мальчиком?

- У моей мамы только девочки. Я ничего не знаю о мальчиках.

- Я думала, что ты единственный ребенок, - не то чтобы в данной ситуации это было действительно важно, но объяснить подобную заминку я могла.

- В общем, да. Мама одна меня растила. А когда мне было семнадцать, она снова вышла замуж. Когда я заканчивала колледж, она родила ребенка. Я видела сестренку всего пару раз.

Эсме кивнула, словно отлично понимала в чем проблема, словно подобные казусы судьбы обычное дело. Мне хотелось рассмеяться, потому что ничего обычного и нормального в моей жизни в последнее время не наблюдалось.

- Белла, ты не одна. Я двоих сыновей вырастила. Кроме того, мальчиков воспитывать гораздо проще. Уж я то знаю, - подмигнула она мне.

Ее слова меня тронули, а замечание по поводу девочек просто рассмешило.

Эсме начала мне рассказывать истории из детства Эммета и Эдварда. Но ее слова меня не успокоили и не уверили, что и я смогу вырастить своего сына. Послушать Эсме, так все мальчики непослушные, гиперактивные и вечно попадают в какие-нибудь неприятности. Когда я это заметила, Эсме рассмеялась и уверила меня, что с девочками все гораздо хуже. Начнем с того, что девочки могут забеременеть.

Это была всего лишь шутка. Я знала, что она не хотела меня обидеть, но слова меня все же задели.

- Извини, я сказала не подумав, я не это имела в виду, - затараторила женщина.

- Я знаю. Все в порядке. Кроме того, мне уже 28, так что это совсем другое дело, - убеждала я ее, слегка улыбнувшись. Наверное, мой уход лишь усугубил ситуацию, но мой мочевой пузырь решил напомнить о себе именно сейчас. Когда ты беременна, то с такой проблемой сталкиваешься постоянно. Извинившись, я ушла в уборную.

Пока я была в ванной, я заметила, что макияж мой размазался. Обычно я почти не пользовалась косметикой. У меня была очень бледная кожа, поэтому тональный крем или пудра были просто необходимы, немного румян, едва заметные тени и капля блеска для губ. Сегодня же я накрасилась ярче, чем обычно. В глубине души я все же надеялась, что Эдвард появится на приеме у врача. Сейчас я стояла с размазанной под глазами тушью.

Вздохнув, я умылась и накрасилась как обычно. Осознав, что я уже довольно долго нахожусь в уборной, я поспешила вернуться к миссис Каллен. Я не хотела, чтобы она чувствовала себя виноватой из-за своего комментария.

Подойдя к столу, я увидела, что моя спутница уже не страдает от одиночества. Я начала с трудом дышать. Каждый раз как я его вижу, то у меня почему то замирает сердце и не хватает кислорода.

Эдвард стоял ко мне спиной и разговаривал со своей матерью. Мне не хотелось прерывать их разговор, но я подумала, что он знает о том, что я здесь. Улыбнувшись, я направилась к столу. Когда Эсме показала ему снимки, Эдвард напрягся, а лицо его матери нахмурилось. Подойдя еще ближе, я услышала его грубый голос.

- Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, я не позволю этой женщине вторгаться в нашу семью. Ты лучше других знаешь, на что способны особы вроде нее.

- Белла…не она, - ответила Эсме. В этот момент она увидела, что я стояла рядом.

На этот раз мое лицо не покраснело от смущения и стыда из-за того, что я подслушала чужой разговор.

Эдвард резко повернул голову. Я нервно сглотнула, пока он осматривал меня с ног до головы. На один момент мне показалось, что в его глазах, в прекрасных зеленых глазах, я увидела еще какие-то эмоции помимо ненависти, но уже в следующее мгновение ничего не осталось…ничего. Только злоба и ненависть. По его лицу было видно как он «рад» меня видеть.

Сжав зубы, я выпрямила спину и гордо подняла подбородок. Унижать я себя никому не позволю.

- Эдвард, - произнесла я хладнокровно.

Тихо прорычав, он развернулся к матери.

- Я оставлю тебя и позволю закончить твою трапезу, мама.

Эсме вздохнула.

Развернувшись, он вплотную подошел ко мне.

- Даже не думай, что втеревшись в доверие к моей матери, ты сможешь что-то получить.

- Мне ничего не нужно, - прошипела я.

В его глазах плескался гнев. Промчавшись мимо меня, он буквально вылетел из ресторана.

Когда он вышел, я посмотрела на Эсме.

- Ничего не хотите объяснить? - я даже не пыталась говорить вежливо.

- Сядь, Белла.

Я села, но взглянув на часы, предупредила.

- Мне нужно скоро уходить, у меня деловая встреча.

Эсме лишь кивнула.

- Эдвард не собирался приходить на твое обследование. Он специально назначил операцию на это время, хотя по графику это был его выходной. Я обычно себя так не веду, но идти на обследование в одиночестве…я не могла так с тобой поступить. Эдвард - взрослый человек. И он волен принимать свои решения….но я думаю, что он ошибается. Мне кажется, что он просто все еще шокирован, я надеюсь, что он придет к какому-то согласию.

По ее щекам текли слезы, а в глазах читалась мольба.

- Но чтобы не решил Эдвард, мы с Карлайлом хотим быть частью твоей жизни, принимать в ней столько участия, сколько ты посчитаешь нужным.

Мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы обдумать ее слова. Эдвард не желал иметь ничего общего ни со мной, ни с моим ребенком. Часть меня все же надеялась, что он действительно все еще шокирован, я ведь и сама была в таком состоянии. Но за это время отношение его ко мне не изменилось. Ненависть и злоба. Ничего больше.

Он мне не нужен. Но как же быть с Эсме и с Карлайлом? Чего они от меня хотят? Общаться с внуком, несмотря на то, что сын их своего отцовства не признает? Я уже видела эту картину: Рождество, мой ребенок у бабушки с дедушкой…и издевки и презрение Эдварда. Нет уж, спасибо.

- Я не знаю, Эсме. Мне нужно обо всем подумать.

Она кивнула.

- Эдвард думает, что я намеренно забеременела.

Она снова кивнула.

- Это не так.

- Белла, я знаю.

- Эдвард…, - вздохнула она. – Эдвард думает, что узнав о финансовом и социальном статусе нашей семьи, ты сделаешь все что угодно лишь бы получить какую-то выгоду.

Неужели он себе столь высокого мнения, что уверен, что после нашей встречи, я специально от кого-то залетела, чтобы потом заявить, что это его ребенок? Мне было противно от одной только мысли.

- Он обо всех женщинах столь высокого мнения, или мне просто повезло и я исключение?

Эсме тихо рассмеялась.

- Ему обычно трудно довериться людям, правда. Он из тех людей, что думают о том, что «стакан наполовину пуст».

- Я назначу тест на отцовство, - мне не хотелось этого делать, да и иглы я ненавидела. Но если этим людям нужен ДНК-тест, они его получат.

- Нет, не нужно. В этом нет никакой необходимости, - заверила меня Эсме.

Я была благодарна этой женщине за спокойную реакцию, за ее трезвый взгляд на ситуацию, за ее поддержку.

- Я понятия не имела о вашем финансовом и социальном статусе, - сказала я. Мне захотелось побольше узнать об этом, чтобы точно понимать, в чем же меня обвиняют. Я окинула глазами ресторан…очевидно, что эта семья весьма обеспечена. Но все это не настолько важно, чтобы тратить свои силы и время и самостоятельно наводить какие-то справки.

- Милая, я знаю, что ты не знала.

- Мне правда пора, - заметила я, взглянув на часы.

Эсме лишь кивнула.

- Прости, - прошептала она, когда я встала.

- За что?

- За поведение моего сына. Ни этому я его учила.

- Это не Ваша вина.

Возникла небольшая пауза, когда мы попросили счет. Когда нам его дали, я поняла, что Эсме оплатила его полностью.

- Учитывая поведение Вашего сына, Вы все еще уверены, что мальчиков растить проще? – усмехнулась я.

- Моя дорогая, ты еще просто не встречалась с Элис. Ты согласишься со мной как только с ней познакомишься, - на ее лице было столько гордости, когда он произносила имя дочери. Казалось, что напряжение, что возникло между нами, снова улетучилось.

- Возможно.

- Ты не будешь возражать, если я как-нибудь заеду к тебе в офис и мы снова пообедаем вместе? – осторожно спросила она.

- Было бы неплохо.

Неожиданно я оказалась в ее объятиях. Объятия Эсме напомнили мне объятия моей собственной матери.

- Спасибо, - прошептала она.

Улыбнувшись, я надела свой плащ и отправилась на работу. Что ж, теперь мне было о чем поразмыслить. За последние два часа я узнала не мало.

Лишь дойдя до своего офиса, я вспомнила, что не поблагодарила Эсме за ленч.

- Привет, Анжела, - поприветствовала я подругу, проходя мимо ее стола.

Подняв глаза, он широко улыбнулась и пошла за мной.

- Я хочу увидеть фотографии, - заявила она, как только мы переступили порог моего офиса.

Я рассмеялась. Эсме тоже взяла несколько фото, но какие именно я не знала. У меня же были изображения в профиль, изображения маленьких ножек и ручек. На моем любимом фото мой малыш сосал свой пальчик.

Анжела все охала и ахала, а когда я сказала, что у меня будет мальчик, она вообще завизжала. Подруга заметила, что я подобного энтузиазма не испытываю. Когда я рассказала ей о своих страхах, она стала убеждать меня также как и Эсме, что все будет в порядке.

- У меня два брата близнеца. Знаешь, мама как-то сказала, что их вдвоем было растить проще, чем меня одну.

Я лишь глаза закатила.

Она передала мне бумаги и сообщения о звонках, я начала их перебирать.

- Есть что-то, на что следует обратить особое внимание? – спросила я.

- Все как обычно. Правда был звонок от твоего доктора, она хочет с тобой поговорить.

- Доктор Свонсон?

- Да. А ты разве с ней не встречалась?

- Нет. Ее вызвали к пациентке, поэтому только УЗИ. Она что-нибудь сказала?

- Только чтобы ты ей обязательно перезвонила, что это очень важно.

- Спасибо, Анжела, - поблагодарила я.

Взглянув на часы, я поняла, что до переговоров осталось все ничего. Едва ли я успею связаться с доктором. Чтобы там ни было, за пару часов ничего не случится.


	6. Chapter 6

Дисклеймер: все герои принадлежат Стефани Майер. Сюжетная линия, характеры героев и другие особенности рассказа принадлежат автору GinnyW 31. Перевод, который осуществляется с разрешения автора, принадлежит переводчику. Размещение на других ресурсах без разрешения переводчика и автора запрещено.

Глава 6. Конфеты или Жизнь

Прошло три дня, прежде чем я перезвонила доктору. Признаюсь честно, я была до смерти напугана тем, что она может мне сообщить. Она стала бы звонить только в том случае, если с ребенком что-то не в порядке. И у меня была тысяча предположений, и одно хуже другого.

В действительности все оказалось не так страшно. Доктор Свонсон лишь сообщила, что плацента расположена довольно низко. Она уверила меня, что серьезных проблем быть не должно, но забывать об этом не стоит. Доктор также сообщила, что через несколько недель она проведет еще одно УЗИ, где мы сможем увидеть как расположена плацента. Если она находится на достаточном расстоянии от шейки матки, то никаких проблем не возникнет, в противном случае она более подробно расскажет мне о возможных затруднениях.

Зная себя, я могла с уверенностью заявить, что если есть хоть малейший шанс, что возникнут какие-нибудь проблемы, они непременно возникнут.

Когда я случайно упомянула об этом при Анжеле, она меня отругала и назвала пессимисткой. Подруга просто не знала, что вся моя жизнь подчинялась закону Мерфи[1]. Хотя, узнав о беременности, я словно обрела некий баланс, некое равновесие. Может быть, на этот раз удача будет на моей стороне.

В любом случае, какой смысл волноваться раньше времени?

В пятницу, 24 октября, у меня был очередной прием у врача. С предыдущего звукового обследования прошло три недели. Во время приема я упомянула о том, что возможно мне понадобится тест на установление отцовства. Доктор Свонсон сообщила, что она сможет назначить время, если я действительно захочу, но предупредила, что возможны определенные риски, и что лучше провести тест ДНК после рождения малыша. Выслушав ее причитания, я сказала, что обдумаю ее слова, хотя в действительности хотела разобраться с Эдвардом Калленом и со всей этой ситуацией как можно быстрее.

Ну почему все должно быть таким сложным? Я ведь за ним не бегала и к ответственности не призывала. Я всего лишь сообщила все как есть. Я и сейчас не сомневаюсь, что поступила правильно. Обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию вновь и вновь, я не могла не вспоминать о том, кто настоятельно советовал мне найти отца моего ребенка…я не могла не вспомнить доктора Каллена.

Хотя я бы поступила так и без его совета. Я знала, что обязана найти отца малыша с того самого момента как решила сохранить беременность. Конечно же, я не ожидала, что Эдварда эта новость хоть как-то обрадует, да и сообщать подобные вещи на свадьбе брата тоже далеко не лучшее решение…но и такого ужасного поведения с его стороны я тоже не ожидала, как и столкнуться с этой ненавистью и злобой.

Его поведение задевало…и сильно ранило.

В глубине души я была романтиком. Ну, не в традиционном смысле. Я еще не лишилась рассудка, чтобы ожидать цветов и предложения руки и сердца. Но я словно видела эту… сказочную картину, сказочную реальность, где у моего малыша есть оба родителя. Мне хотелось, чтобы у моей истории был счастливый конец, такой вот современный, но все же счастливый. Но сейчас эти мечты остались в прошлом. После того как Эдвард появился в ресторане, где я обедала с его матерью, от моих романтических мыслей не осталось и следа.

Сейчас я знала лишь то, что сделаю все, что будет в моих силах, лишь бы уберечь своего малыша от этой боли. Я не хотела, чтобы мой сын чувствовал себя таким же отвергнутым, какой чувствовала себя я со стороны Чарли.

Мать Эдварда так и появилась, словно лишний раз подтверждая, что я и мой ребенок нежеланны в этой семье. Не то что бы я ее в чем-то обвиняла, в конце концов она мать и должна была принять сторону сына, верно? И все же, за те несколько часов, что мы провели вместе у меня возникло ощущение, что она не согласится со своим сыном, что как-то поддержит меня…Что ж, думаю, теперь мне даже и не стоит думать о том, что Эсме и доктор Каллен могли бы играть какую-то роль в жизни моего ребенка.

По собственному опыту я знала, что дети могут обходиться и без бабушки с дедушкой. Моя бабушка умерла, когда мне было десять. И ничего, я же выжила. Кроме того, у моего сына всегда будет Рене. И неважно, что она живет на другом конце страны, я знала, что если Рене вдруг понадобится моему малышу, она будет рядом.

А от Калленов мне ничего не надо.

- Что? – спросила подруга, возвращая меня с небес на грешную землю.

- Анжела, я и не слышала как ты вошла.

- Не слышала, - усмехнулась она. – Что происходит?

Я тут же начала перебирать бумаги, что лежали у меня на столе, делая вид, что я очень занята.

- Ничего, - ответила я, не поднимая глаз.

- Белла, я пыталась не лезть ни в свое дело. Я правда пыталась. Я понимаю, что мы знакомы совсем недавно, и что я не самая близкая твоя подруга, но я надеялась…

- Что ты такое говоришь? – воскликнула я. – Конечно же, ты моя близкая подруга.

Вздохнув, она села напротив меня.

- Ты только не злись, ладно. Что происходит между тобой и Калленами?

- Ничего особенного, Анжела.

Анжела пристально на меня посмотрела и начала качать головой.

- Я не верю. Я просто не могу все связать воедино.

Не в состоянии произнести и слова, я глупо на нее уставилась.

- Слушай, - начала она, глубоко вздохнув. – У меня есть свои предположения.

- И какие? – спросила я, закусив нижнюю губу.

Ох, мне это знать явно не хочется.

Не надо мне этого знать.

- Парень, с которым ты провела ту самую ночь, это кто-то из Калленов, - выпалила она. – Если честно, я не спрашивала раньше, лишь потому что боялась, что этим кем-то окажется не Эдвард.

- Не переживай Анжела, - вздохнула я. – Ты преувеличила, - попыталась убедить я подругу.

- Но это все объясняет. Это объяснило бы даже то, почему Эдвард так на тебя зол, почему Элис Каллен, которая стоит сейчас на нашем ресепшене, желает с тобой встретиться. И я слышала как ты сказала, что от Калленов тебе ничего не надо. А они не сплетники, которые привыкли совать свой нос в чужие дела. Наверное, ты действительно важна для них.

- Это был Эдвард.

- И почему ты раньше не сказала?

- Как ты уже сама подметила, он очень зол на меня.

- И почему же? – фыркнула она.

- Понятия не имею! Потому что…потому что он уверен, что я шлюха, которая хочет получить от него солидные алименты.

- Мда, Эдвард, которого знаю я, так бы себя не повел.

- Значит, ты его совсем не знаешь.

- Ну, знаешь, из них троих Эдвард всегда был самым драматичным, - тихо заметила она. – Ты слышала, что я тебе до этого сказала? Элис Каллен хочет с тобой встретиться.

- Правда? И что ей нужно? – а это… интересно.

- Она сказала, что хочет с тобой увидеться и отказ не принимает, - посмеиваясь, ответила Анжела. – Она очень милая, правда. Вот увидишь, Элис тебе понравится.

В отличие от Анжелы, я не была так уверена. Они что теперь решили меня преследовать?

- Значит, вся их семья уже в курсе?

- Ну, доктор Каллен в курсе, - пожала я плечами. – А Эсме приходила на мое ультразвуковое обследование.

- Правда? – на лице подруги расплылась широкая улыбка.

- Ага.

- Эсме очень добрая. Ты знаешь, она помогла вырастить Кейт и ее сестер.

- Нет, я не знала.

- Да. Их мама умерла от рака груди, когда они были подростками.

- Кошмар.

- Эсме их тогда поддержала и очень помогла.

- Да, на нее это действительно похоже.

- Они все замечательные, Белла. Я уверена, что Каллены примут тебя в свою семью с распростертыми объятьями.

Я вовсе не была уверена, что хочу стать частью этой замечательной семьи. И, несмотря на то, что умом я понимала, что лучше мне послать куда подальше эту миссис Каллен, сделать я этого не смогла. В какой-то степени я чувствовала себя обязанной. Что ж, по крайней мере, сейчас я должна была решать весь этот ворох проблем. По крайней мере сейчас…

- Скажи, чтобы заходила.

- Конечно, сейчас же передам.

Вскоре Анжела вернулась. Следом за ней шла миниатюрная девушка. Я ее сразу узнала. Элис Каллен вприпрыжку вбежала в мой офис и буквально бросилась мне на шею. Крепко меня обняв, она тут же сообщила, что мы очень скоро станем близкими друзьями.

- Привет, - вымолвила я осторожно.

Господи, она что, правда подпрыгивает?

Широко улыбнувшись, девушка схватила меня за руку и потащила к двери.

- Время обеда. Пойдем, сходим куда-нибудь.

Я бросила на Анжелу испуганный взгляд. Подругу эта сцена явно забавляла. Сбежать не получится.

- Э. Ладно?

Анжела тихо рассмеялась и передала мне пальто, Элис все тянула меня в сторону двери.

Мда, наверное, ничто в этой жизни не могло в полной мере подготовить меня к столкновению с ураганом по имени Элис Каллен. Она был милой, умной, веселой и такой…энергичной. Я ни разу в жизни не встречала столь активного человека.

Наш ленч был довольно занимательным. Элис отвела меня в кафе, которое располагалось в одном квартале от моего офиса. Несмотря на то, что в самом заведении я никогда не была, вывеска оказалась знакомой. Именно в этом кафе Анжела заказывала наш ленч прежде. Поначалу мне было слегка не по себе, но с Элис было очень легко. Уже спустя час я была с ней согласна, мы определенно могли бы подружиться.

«Могли бы», потому что ее брат никуда не делся и отношения своего ко мне не изменил. Я не представляла как в подобной ситуации я смогла бы подружиться с Элис, да и не только с ней, а вообще с любым членом его семьи.

Большую часть обеда говорила Элис. Она все болтала без умолку о своем бутике, который располагался в деловом районе Сиэтла. Она также сообщила, что мечтает разработать собственную линию одежды. Из нашего разговора я поняла, что она неравнодушна к шопингу, а Джаспер любовь всей ее жизни. Она говорила о парне так, словно он был Греческим Божеством, который спустился к ней с самого Олимпа.

Мне она личных вопросов не задавала, чему я была рада. Еще я была ей благодарна за то, что и как к предприимчивой шлюхе она ко мне не относилась. Когда мы подошли к моему офису, я не удержалась.

- Элис, что вы обо мне думаете?

Она бросила на меня удивленный взгляд. Такого вопроса она явно не ожидала.

- Извини. Я не хотела тебя огорошить. Просто…, - я тяжело вздохнула. – Просто твоя мама обещала навестить меня, а потом пропала. Я уверена, что Эдвард ясно дал вам понять, что он обо мне думает. А сегодня в моем офисе появляешься ты… Честно говоря, твое появление меня довольно сильно шокировало. Я просто пытаюсь понять, что у вас на уме.

- А ты всегда говоришь, то что думаешь, верно? – тихо рассмеялась она.

- Я начинаю болтать лишнее, когда нервничаю.

- Расслабься, Белла. Все не так страшно, как ты себе воображаешь.

Я глубоко вздохнула и приготовилась слушать ее дальше.

- По правде сказать, все молчат. Я думаю, родители ждут, пока Эдвард что-то скажет, чего он, судя по всему, делать не собирается. Правда в тот вечер, когда мама нашла твою карточку, они о чем-то спорили. А потом отец с ним разговаривал, хотя я не знаю о чем именно. Знаешь, Эдвард склонен излишне драматизировать. На самом деле мы с ним очень близки, но о случившемся он мне и слова не сказал. Хотя последние две недели меня не было в городе, я в Нью-Йорк уезжала.

- Ну он должен был поговорить с вашей матерью, после того как она сходила на мое обследование.

- С тех пор он лишь два раза появлялся, и то, на семейном ужине, - вздохнула она. – Не думала я, что мама додумается вас свести.

- Что? Свести?

- Она договорилась встретиться с ним во время обеда. Мама надеялась, что на нейтральной территории вы сможете спокойно поговорить. Эдвард появился сразу после того, как ты ушла в уборную и узнал, что ты тоже в ресторане. Не стоит уточнять, что это новости он не особо обрадовался.

Я лишь фыркнула.

- Я знаю, что он ведет себя как последняя задница, но у него просто не было достаточно времени, чтобы все обдумать.

- У него было шесть недель.

- Да, знаю. Он идиот. Эдвард привык все преувеличивать. Ведет себя порой как истеричка. А мама до сих пор тебе не позвонила, потому что не хотела навязываться, потому что хотела дать время, чтобы ты успокоилась. Она так сожалеет, что вмешалась тогда…все стало лишь хуже.

- Она могла бы мне это объяснить, - сказала я, потирая ладонью лоб. – Спасибо, что сказала.

- Все наладится, Белла. Не переживай ты так. Я знаю, что все будет хорошо, - уверяла меня Элис, постукивая указательным пальцем по виску.

Я не смогла сдержать смех. Во время обеда эта девушка несколько минут пыталась меня убедить, что способна предвидеть будущее.

- Смейся, смейся. Скоро ты и сама в этом убедишься.

- Как скажешь, Элис.

- Ладно, мне пора на работу возвращаться. Белла, я отлично провела время. Ты не будешь возражать, если я снова к тебе заеду?

- Я думаю… - честно, я даже не знала, что об этом думать. Общение с этой девушкой казалось таким… правильным. Элис мне очень понравилась, она была доброй, порой слегка бойкой, но… - Я думаю это отличная идея, Элис.

Крепко меня обняв, девушка развернулась и пошла прочь.

Зайдя в главное здание, я увидела улыбающуюся Анжелу.

- Хорошо провела время?

- Ну, Элис определенно единственная в своем роде, - ответила я, качая головой.

В тот момент, когда я подошла к своему офису, меня окрикнул Майк.

- Эй, Белла! Только что вернулась с ленча?

- Да, Майк.

- Предупреждай меня в следующий раз перед уходом. Знаешь, я ведь волнуюсь о тебе и о нашем ребенке, - заметил Майк.

Я лишь глаза закатила. Его шуточки меня, конечно порядком достали, но Майк и правду за меня беспокоился. Наверное, все дело в том, что мы друг друга слишком долго знали. Недели две назад он заявился в мой офис и предложил стать его женой. Я тогда лишь усмехнулась и поинтересовалась: «Ты ведь осознаешь, что мой ребенок физически не может быть твоим, верно?» А Майк лишь потрепал мои волосы, и сказал, что естественно он осознает, что не является биологическим отцом малыша, но этот вовсе не означает, что он бросит меня в беде.

С того самого дня он и заладил свои шутки. И несмотря на то, что я все отрицала, думаю, весь персонал в скором времени и вправду начнет думать, что я с ним все-таки переспала.

В следующий вторник ко мне снова пришла Элис. На это раз она была не одна, а в компании Эсме. Мы втроем отправились на обед. На этот раз заведение было несколько престижнее, нежели обычное кафе, хотя мне, если честно, вполне подошло что-нибудь более дешевое. Но ясное дело, ни Эсме, ни Элис слушать меня не стали. Имя Эдварда всплыло лишь однажды, когда Эсме начала извиняться за нашу предыдущую встречу и пообещала впредь не вмешиваться, больше они о нем не говорили, а я и не спрашивала. Так было проще. Когда мы расставались, они пообещали прийти в следующий вторник, а Элис взяла с меня обещание вместе погулять по магазинам в субботу.

Зайдя в свою квартиру в пятницу вечером, я услышала звонок телефона.

- Алло, - ответила я, даже не взглянув на определитель номера.

- Белла? Это Кейт.

- Привет, Кейт. Как дела?

- Я все верчусь. У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы на вечер?

- Мы конечно не так давно знакомы, - рассмеялась я, - но все же я была уверена, что ты меня неплохо знаешь.

- Ну, сегодня же Хэллоуин, так что я сомневалась.

- Кейт, а что случилось?

- Моя няня в последний момент сообщила, что не сможет прийти, - вздохнула она.

- Сегодня?

- Да. У Гаррета на работе сегодня вечеринка, а он пытается стать партнером, так что ему обязательно нужно там присутствовать.

- И присутствовать не одному, а в компании красавицы жены.

- Что-то в этом роде, - рассмеялась подруга. – Ты не могла бы присмотреть за Эшли? Пожалуйста.

- А больше некого попросить? – спросила я, прикусив губу. У Кейт была просто очаровательная дочурка и я ее обожала, но я так вымоталась за прошедшую неделю, а утром я должна была встретиться с Элис.

- Нет, я уже всех знакомых обзвонила, но у всех свои планы.

- И ты подумала, а почему бы мне не попросить одинокую беременную женщину?

- Очень смешно.

- А ты у Анжелы спрашивала? – у меня все еще оставалась надежда.

- Да, но она идет на какую-то вечеринку для одиноких, что организует ее церковь.

- Ох, точно. Я и забыла.

Анжела решила попробовать познакомиться с кем-нибудь через церковь, после того как рассталась с последним неудачником. Обычно эти встречи проходили по понедельникам, но видимо церковь устраивала и специальные вечеринки.

- Позже ее заберет моя сестра, но в ближайшие пару часов она будет занята, а Гаррет не хочет опаздывать, - умоляла меня Кейт.

- Ладно, Кейт. – ответила я, вздохнув. – Я только переоденусь и сразу к вам.

- Спасибо, Белла! Ты моя спасительница.

За двадцать пять минут я успела переодеться и доехать до дома подруги. Когда открылась дверь, я увидела уставшее лицо Кейт. В тот момент я по-настоящему осознала, что наступил праздник. Праздник, который любят все дети, просто ужас как любят.

Кейт и Гаррет были одеты в костюмы, они выглядели так, словно на дворе пятидесятые и они собрались в магазин за носками. Малютка Эшли была одета в ярко-розовое платьице, за спиной крылышки, а на голове серебряная тиара. На щечках немного блесток. Она была самой очаровательной маленькой принцессой из всех, что мне приходилось видеть.

У меня все внутри затрепетало, когда я подумала о том, что я должна буду отвести ее на «конфеты – или – жизнь»[2]. Пешком от соседа к соседу, в темноте, когда на улице холодно…не самое лучшее времяпрепровождение. Хорошо, что хоть дождя нет.

Кейт, судя по всему, заметила, что я нервничаю, и поспешила меня успокоить.

- Все будет в порядке. Эшли посещает пару тройку домов. Вот список, - указала она, передавая мне лист бумаги. – Пять из них - наши соседи, - она указывала на дома, объясняя, кто где живет. – Все они пожилые люди, чьи дети давно разъехались. А поскольку все они просто обожают Эшли, будь готова к тому, что кто-то может слегка впасть в старческий маразм.

Посмеиваясь, я продолжила просматривать список, в котором меня беспокоили совсем не соседи, а семья, что стояла следом за ними.

- Ты отводишь Эшли к Калленам? – я постаралась задать свой вопрос как можно спокойнее. Я не знала, известны ли Кейт все подробности. Известны ли? Я старалась понять по выражению лица, но увидела лишь замешательство.

- Конечно, вожу. Они попросили привести ее до восьми, потому что потом они куда-то уезжают, а им очень хотелось сделать несколько фото, - мое лицо побледнело. – С тобой все в…, - а потом на ее лице отразилось понимание. – Не беспокойся. Я позвонила Элис пару минут назад. Эдварда там не будет, если ты именно об этом беспокоишься. Он сегодня работает, а поскольку у всех остальных есть свои планы, он, скорее всего, просто поедет к себе домой. Не переживай, все будет в порядке. Ты согласна туда ехать? – спросила она обеспокоенно.

- Да. Все нормально, - ответила я неуверенно. Я взглянула на Эшли, которая прыгала по комнате и повторяла снова и снова, что она поедет к бабушке Эсме. Я вздохнула. – Итак, соседи, потом Каллены, а после этого я должна отвезти ее к твоей сестре?

- Да, пожалуйста. Таня оставит ее на ночь у себя. Просто у нее назначена встреча, поэтому раньше она ее забрать не сможет, а нам нужно уезжать. Сумка с вещами Эшли там, - сообщила Кейт, указывая на сумку и подушку, что стояли в конце коридора.

Прикусив губу, я кивнула. Поездка к Калленам меня все еще смущала.

- Белла? Ты в порядке? Ты какая-то бледная.

- Я в порядке, Кейт. Не беспокойся, правда.

- Если…если посещение Калленов для тебя слишком, только скажи. Я позвоню им и…

Услышав слова Кейт, Эшли тут же перестала прыгать и взволновано взглянула на свою маму. Я покачала головой.

- Не надо. Если его там не будет, то все в порядке. Мне просто не хочется с ним сталкиваться.

- Элис сказала, что не будет, - она еще пару минут пристально на меня смотрела, а потом кивнула. – Хорошо. Ну, нам пора. Ужин на кухне. Все номера телефонов на холодильнике.

- Все ясно. Не переживай, мы справимся, - уверяла я подругу, натянув улыбку. Я, конечно, сильно сомневалась, что лично у меня все будет хорошо, но пережить этот вечер я определенно смогу. Может быть смогу заодно проверить, какого это и хватит ли у меня сил отправлять собственного сына к бабушке с дедушкой.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила меня Кейт и поцеловала в щеку, после чего они с Гарретом надели свои пальто и уехали.

- Ладно, Эшли. Пошли ужинать, а потом пойдем по соседям.

Девочка с визгом побежала к столу, я пошла за ней.

Мы довольно быстро съели говяжье рагу, которое приготовила Кейт. Потом я убирала со стола, а Эшли смотрела Спанч Боба по телевизору. Закончив, я помогла Эшли умыться, после чего мы оделись, взяли ее сумочку для конфет, и пошли по соседям.

У нас ушло сорок пять минут, чтобы обойти пять домов. Как и предсказывала Кейт, соседи просто сходили с ума, когда видели девочку. Делали снимки и все повторяли, что Эшли красивая принцесса и прежде такой красоты они не встречали. Когда мы были в пятом доме, я все смотрела на часы и пыталась решить, стоит ли поторопить Эшли, чтобы мы успели к Калленам до восьми, или я могу использовать чету Дженсенс как оправдание, чтобы не ехать к ним вообще.

Но поскольку Эшли знала, что мы должны поехать к доктору Каллену, как она его звала, и бабушке Эсме, в последнем доме мы задержались не долго. Заехав к ней домой и захватив все необходимое для ночевки у тети, мы поехали к Калленам.

У меня буквально челюсть упала, когда я припарковалась возле их дома. Дом окружали почти десять акров земли, двор был украшен скульптурами. Хорошо хоть калитки не оказалось, не хотелось бы мне сообщать о своем прибытии в домофон.

Пытаясь успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок, я облокотилась на спинку сиденья, закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула.

- Мисс Белла, - окликнула меня Эшли. – Мы можем прямо сейчас зайти в дом?

- Конечно, солнышко. Пойдем.

Отстегнув ремень безопасности, я вышла из машины. Открыв заднюю дверь, я помогла выйти Эшли. Она даже вела себя как принцесса, когда вылезла из автомобиля, мы вместе начали расправлять складки на подоле ее платьица. Я едва сдерживала смех, убеждая ее, что с крылышками тоже все в порядке. По крайней мере, смогла на что-то отвлечься. Я ничего не успела осознать, как Эшли уже мчалась к входной двери. Добежав, она позвонила в дверной звонок.

Мне оставалось лишь следовать за ней.

Я стояла в нескольких шагах от Эшли, рассчитывая на то, что открывший дверь не сразу меня заметит. Я все думала о том, что если Эдвард увидел какие-то мои скрытые мотивы, когда его мать пришла на мое УЗИ, то уж сейчас точно решит, что я что-то замышляю, раз соизволила явиться в дом его родителей без приглашения.

Когда дверь наконец-то открылась, я вздохнула с облегчением. Мужчина широко улыбнулся и опустился на корточки перед Эшли.

- Ну, привет, мисс Эшли, - приветствуя девочку, мужчина слегка приподнял шляпу, а говорил он с легким южным акцентом.

- С кем ты приехала, Эшли? - спросил он, взглянув на меня. – На мисс Кармен она не очень-то похожа.

- Нет, - рассмеялась девочка. – Это мисс Белла.

Поднявшись на ноги, он осмотрел меня с ног до головы, словно что-то спрашивал. Я и ответила, слегка распахнула свое пальто, так что виднелась моя одежда и мой живот. Быстро кинув мне, он снова повернулся к Эшли.

- Ну, что, юная мисс, пойдем посмотрим, что для тебя приготовили бабушка Эсме и тетя Элис.

Снова взглянув на меня, мужчина кивнул в сторону дома, демонстрируя тем самым, что я должна зайти внутрь. Еще раз вздохнув, я прошла через крыльцо и вошла в дом, в коридоре никого не было. Сняв пальто и перевесив его через руку, я направилась в ту сторону, предполагая, что там окажется кухня, куда ушли мужчина и Эшли. Неожиданно я услышала позади себя чьи-то шаги.

- Белла!

Повернувшись, я увидела Элис. На ней было платье глубокого серого цвета с длинными рукавами, с белыми манжетами и воротничком. Впереди был повязан белый фартук с изображением красного креста, а на голове сидел чепчик. Она выглядела словно медсестра времен Гражданской Войны. Пока я ждала ее внизу, я быстро окинула комнату взглядом, желая убедиться, что Эдварда там нет. Его действительно нигде не было.

- Ты опять слишком сильно волнуешься, - заметила Элис. – Эдварда здесь нет. А где Эшли?

- На кухне с каким-то парнем.

- Блондин в униформе Армии Конфедерации?

- Ммм, да, - честно говоря, я сильно волновалась, поэтому не обратила внимания на его одежду, когда мы вошли.

- Это Джаспер.

- Ох! – я довольно много слышала об этом Джаспере, у Элис он был одной из любимейших тем для разговора.

- Пошли, я вас познакомлю, - сказала Элис и, схватив меня за руку, повела в сторону кухни.

Когда мы вошли, Эшли сидела на мраморной столешнице и в руках у нее была большая ложка сахарной глазури. Рядом с ней стоял улыбающийся Джаспер, девочка пыталась накормить его глазурью.

Элис тут же полетела к нему. Чмокнув Эшли в щечку, она обратилась к своему молодому человеку.

- Джаспер, это Белла, Белла, это Джаспер.

- Привет.

- Я о тебе наслышан, Белла, - сказал Джаспер, пожимая мою руку.

- Не сомневаюсь, - заметила я, посмеиваясь.

- Пить хочешь? – спросила Элис.

- Я хочу! – прокричала Эшли, тогда как я покачала головой.

- Молока? – смеясь, спросила Элис, после того как достала из буфета бокал.

- Да, пожалуйста.

Налив молока, Элис передала бокал Эшли. Девушка жестом подозвала меня к себе. Поставив молоко на место, она закрыла холодильник и указала мне на единственное прикрепленное к холодильнику изображение.

- Это…, - положив свое пальто на стол, я подошла ближе.

- Да. Мама сказала, что напечатала этот снимок в тот день, когда вы впервые встретились.

Касаясь пальцами снимка с ультразвукового обследования, я улыбнулась. Казалось бы, ничего особенного, но это простой жест со стороны этой женщины согревал мое сердце. Эсме явно хотела сблизиться, ребенок для нее был важен. И если прежде слова Элис меня не убедили, то теперь я в этом не сомневалась.

- Да, только Эдвард каждый раз хмурится, когда холодильник открывает.

Я резко обернулась к Джасперу, а Элис стукнула его по плечу.

- Это не очень-то помогает, - прошипела она.

- Вы двое, вы опять ругаетесь? – послышался голос Эсме.

Я широко улыбнулась, когда она вошла в дверь, доктор Каллен шел следом за ней.

- Бабушка Эсме! – закричала Эшли. Опустив свою ложку, она протянула ручки к женщине.

- Принцесса Эшли! Какая же ты красавица! – Эсме подбежала к девочке и схватила ее на руки.

- Я рада тебя видеть, Белла, - поприветствовал меня ее муж.

- Здравствуйте, доктор Каллен.

- Пожалуйста, зови меня Карлайл.

Улыбнувшись, я кивнула, хотя обстановка вмиг стала напряженной. Стоять посреди кухни в доме Калленов было гораздо сложнее, чем сидеть за столиком какого-нибудь ресторанчика. Видимо, малыш почувствовал мою неуверенность в себе, потому что тут же начал шевелиться. (Ну, может я слегка преувеличиваю и идеализирую, он просто ощутил мою тревогу.)

Я услышала вспышку фотоаппарата.

Обернувшись, я увидела, что камера у Элис в руках. Этот маленький эльф заявил, чтобы Эсме отнесла ребенка в другую комнату, чтобы была возможность сделать фотографии на «более пристойном фоне». Когда они ушли, Джаспер последовала за ними, а я осталась наедине с доктором Калленом.

- Белла, я рад, что у тебя все в порядке.

- Спасибо.

- Я знаю, ты уже говорила с Эсме, но я хотел бы лично сказать тебе о том, как я рад, что ты согласна общаться с нами. Я искренне надеюсь, что и в будущем ты позволишь нашей семье быть частью твоей жизни и жизни малыша, - сказал он. Его слова были такими спокойными, уверенными и искренними, они настолько глубоко задели меня.

Я тяжело вздохнула.

- Готова поспорить, что в тот момент, когда вы сообщили мне о беременности, вы и представить себе не могли, что речь идет о вашем внуке.

- Нет, такого я себе и представить не мог, - тихо рассмеялся Карлайл. – Ты и вправду не знала, что между мной и Эдвардом есть какое-то родство?

- Нет. Мы обменялись лишь именами, фамилии никто не называл.

Вздохнув, он запустил пальцы в волосы, наверное, именно от него Эдвард перенял эту привычку. Я почувствовала, что хочу все прояснить. Со стороны все выглядело так, словно мы с Эдвардом повели себя совершенно безответственно, совершено…

- Вы не…все было совсем…, - я тяжело вздохнула. – Я не могу все как следует объяснить.

- Ты ничего не обязана мне объяснять, Белла.

- Я знаю, но я не хочу, что бы вы думали, что Эдвард какой-то проходимец, который спит со всеми подряд. Он сказал мне тогда, что обычно так не поступает, я, конечно, не могу сказать - искренен он был или нет, я ведь его совсем не знаю… И я не хочу, что бы вы думали, что я какая-то шлюха, которая…

Карлайл поднял руку, призывая меня замолчать.

- Белла, я привык считать, что довольно неплохо разбираюсь в людях. Я знаю, что сейчас Эдвард ведет себя далеко не самым подобающим образом, но я знаю, что он не такой человек, - закрыв глаза, он замолчал на пару секунд. – И как ты помнишь, именно я сообщил тебе о беременности. Судя по твоей реакции, я могу сказать, что и для тебя подобное поведение также не характерно. Я тебя не знаю, Белла, но я тебе верю, - вздохнув, он продолжил.

- Также я хочу извиниться за поведение своего сына. У него есть свои причины, но я никогда не учил его поступать подобным образом. Если он сомневался и не доверял тебе, то должен был, по крайней мере, тебя выслушать и дождаться результатов ДНК-теста. Но то как он пренебрег тобой и твоими чувствами…, - Карлайл покачал головой. – Я, конечно, мог бы сказать, что он не подумал как следует, но мне не хочется искать ему оправданий. Но я очень сожалею о его поведении, Белла.

- Его поведение не ваша вина. Черт побери, да я даже не могу его винить за его первоначальную реакцию. Как он вообще мог еще отреагировать, когда я появилась подобным образом? Я не хотела, что бы все случилось именно так.

- Он придет к какому-то согласию, разрешит свои сомнения.

Я лишь покачала головой.

- Я не могу…Я не уверена, что могу ждать, пока он придет к чему-то.

Я не стала уточнять, что собираюсь проконсультироваться с адвокатом по поводу того, какие я должна подписать бумаги, чтобы освободить Эдварда от всяких обязательств, что бы он мог идти на все четыре стороны и делать все, что ему пожелается.

- Конечно, ты должна поступать так, как считаешь нужным, как будет лучше для тебя и для твоего сына, - сказал Карлайл, с грустью посмотрев на меня.

Мое сердце разрывалось на части, но что еще сказать я не знала. Мы просто молча стояли и смотрели друг на друга, так продолжалось несколько минут, пока на кухню не вошла Эсме и не сообщила, что им с Карлайлом пора уезжать. У них был назначен ужин с друзьями Карлайла по работе.

Эсме внимательно на меня посмотрела, но я улыбнулась и сказала, что все в порядке. Они с Карлайлом по очереди обняли меня и ушли, а я взяла свое пальто и отправилась за Эшли, чтобы мы смогли поехать к ее тете. В тот момент я могла думать лишь о том, как окажусь в своей кровати и смогу наконец-то проплакаться.

- Повеселись у Тани, - пожелала мне Элис, поцеловав меня в щеку. – Я думаю, ты поймешь, что у вас двоих много общего. Она тебе понравится, вот увидишь. И не забывай, завтра утром я заеду за тобой, и мы отправимся по магазинам.

Попрощавшись, мы с Эшли пошли к машине.

Всю дорогу девочка без умолку болтала о тете Элис и дяде Джаспере. Судя по всему, Эшли переела сладкого, потому что Элис с Эсме напекли кексов, которые украсили розовой глазурью, и Эшли стащила пару штук еще до того, как Элис сама начала ее ими кормить. Я мысленно порадовалась, что мне не нужно сидеть с ней до конца вечера. Перспектива укладывать в кровать перевозбудившегося ребенка меня не очень-то впечатляла.

Через десять минут мы уже стояли на подъездной дорожке у Таниного дома. Открыв заднюю дверь, я повторила тот же ритуал, что совершала у дома Калленов, расправила несуществующие складки на подоле Эшли и поправила крылышки. Я отдала девочке в руки тарелку с кексами, которые Элис передала для нее и для Тани. На этот раз Эшли шла гораздо медленнее, боясь споткнуться и уронить кексы.

Достав из машины сумку с вещами Эшли, я посмотрела на дом и увидела окно, которое, судя по всему, находилось в столовой. В столовой стояла красивая женщина, ее белокурые волосы были собраны в хвост, обращаясь к кому-то, кого я не могла рассмотреть с этого места, она смеялась. Когда она встала, я поняла, что женщина была беременна. Видимо, у нее был уже довольно большой срок, поскольку ее живот был больше моего. Наверное, уже на третьем триместре, я ей даже слегка позавидовала. А Элис оказалось права, кое-что общее у нас действительно было. Я видела, как она улыбалась и говорила, как она взяла чью-то руку и положила к себе на живот.

Слегка отойдя в сторону, я снова взглянула на окно. Когда я увидела другого человека, у меня перехватило дыхание, а сумка выпала из рук.

На его лице играла широкая улыбка, в глазах читались восторг и трепет, его рука лежала у нее на животе. По лицу мужчины было видно, насколько он был изумлен движениями ребенка, которые ощущались сквозь тонкий слой одежды.

Все мое тело находилось в нервном напряжении, а в груди словно что-то оборвалось, по щекам катились горячие слезы. Я узнала этого мужчину, узнала его бронзовые волосы, узнала его лицо. Это лицо, эти прекрасные зеленые глаза, этот мужчина… Чуть больше месяца назад этот мужчина отстранился в ужасе, когда его рука коснулась моего округлого живота…

[1] Закон Мерфи – если есть вероятность, что случится что-то плохое, это обязательно случится. Американский аналог закона подлости и закона бутерброда.

[2] Конфеты или жизнь – ритуал на Хэллоуин. Дети наряжаются в костюмы и ходят по соседям и знакомым, где взрослые «под угрозой смерти» выбирают жизнь и отдают сладости детям.


	7. Chapter 7

Дисклеймер: все герои принадлежат Стефани Майер. Сюжетная линия, характеры героев и другие особенности рассказа принадлежат автору GinnyW 31. Перевод, который осуществляется с разрешения автора, принадлежит переводчику. Размещение на других ресурсах без разрешения переводчика и автора запрещено.

Глава 7. Сжигая мосты

- Быстрее, мисс Белла, - крик Эшли вырвал меня из оцепенения.

Через стекло я могла видеть, как Эдвард встал со стула и начал убирать со стола. Таня направилась в гостиную…Я отвела глаза.

- Солнышко, ты сможешь позвонить в дверной звонок? – спросила я у девочки, вытирая слезы и поднимая сумку с ее вещами.

- Нет.

Я вздохнула. Господи, ребенку шесть лет и в руках у нее тарелка с кексами. Естественно, она не может позвонить.

Отнести вещи Эшли. Войти. Выйти. Быстро и результативно. Это все, что мне нужно сделать.

Черт, черт, черт!

Глубоко вздохнув, я подошла к крыльцу. Нажав локтем на звонок, я встала за Эшли. Сердце отбивало бешеный ритм, словно вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Дверь открылась.

- Эшли! Как поживает моя маленькая принцесса? Какая же ты красавица! – лепетала блондинка. Эшли просто растаяла. И не удивительно, какая девочка не захочет услышать, что она красавица? – Ты кексы принесла?

- Их бабушка Эсме с тетей Элис испекли, - в голосе девочки было столько гордости, словно она сама испекла их. Я бы, наверное, даже улыбнулась и в очередной раз ею восхитилась, если бы не была так расстроена.

- Давай ты отнесешь их в дом и угостишь дядю Эдварда? У него был тяжелый день.

- Он снова хмурится? – девочка драматично вздохнула.

Это же просто абсурд, шестилетний ребенок говорит о том, что взрослый мужчина хмурится. Насколько часто он пребывал в таком настроении, что даже ребенок заметил? Мне стало смешно.

Таня тоже тихо засмеялась.

- Да, хмурится. Пойдем в дом, на улице холодно.

Эшли зашла в дом, а Таня повернулась ко мне.

- А Вы, наверное, подруга сестры? Когда я разговаривала с Кейт в последний раз, она обзванивала всех и каждого в поисках няни на вечер.

- Да, она уже отчаялась кого-то найти, - нервно ответила я. Сделав шаг вперед, я протянула Тане сумку с вещами. Чем быстрее я смогу отсюда убраться, тем лучше.

- Заходите. На улице и вправду довольно холодно. Я Вас чаем напою.

- Ох… с-спасибо, конечно, но мне нужно ехать, - ответила я, заикаясь.

Таня уже хотела начать меня уговаривать, но тут послышался голосок Эшли.

- Ох! Я свою волшебную палочку в машине забыла!

Fuck!

Мне хотелось закричать, завопить во все горло…что угодно, но вместо этого я глубоко вздохнула и взяла себя в руки.

- Я сейчас, - пробормотала я, поворачиваясь к машине.

Обескураженная Таня осталась на крыльце, а я пошла к своему автомобилю. Мне не составило особого труда найти волшебную палочку Эшли на заднем сиденье. На мгновение я задумалась о том, как бы мне хотелось взмахнуть этой палочкой и избавится от этой боли, что разрывала мое сердце…Мне просто хотелось все исправить, чтобы не было этих мучительных проблем.

Покачав головой, я вновь пошла к дому. Тани на крыльце не оказалось, а входная дверь была не заперта. Приоткрыв ее, я оглядела коридор в поисках какого-нибудь стола или тумбочки, где я смогла бы оставить палочку и убежать прочь.

Но, конечно же, для того, что бы дотянутся до этого самого стола, мне необходимо было зайти в дом. У меня, конечно, мелькнула мысль просто забросить палочку и убежать, но это уже слишком.

Поэтому я вошла в дом и положила-таки злополучную волшебную палочку на стол. Разворачиваясь к двери, я случайно заглянула в гостиную. Там был Эдвард, он стоял на коленях и широко улыбался, а Эшли кормила его кексом. На губах Эдварда и на кончике носа красовалась розовая глазурь, его глаза сияли. Он выглядел счастливым. Впервые за долгое время я видела его таким.

Отведя глаза, я сделала шаг в сторону двери и встала так, чтобы меня было не видно из гостиной. Я уже тянулась рукой к дверной ручке, когда услышала Танин голос.

- Пожалуйста, проходите и посидите с нами немного.

Слегка подпрыгнув, я повернулась к девушке.

- Я Таня, кстати, - представилась она, протягивая мне руку. – А вас как зовут?

Не в силах протянуть ей свою руку, я обхватила ими себя.

- Белла, - прошептала я, надеясь, что Эдвард меня не услышит.

Господи, помоги мне отсюда выбраться!

Так же как и Джаспер, Таня тут же стала задумчивой и внимательно на меня посмотрела. Было очевидно, что она обо мне слышала. Мне стало не по себе. И о чем только Кейт и Элис, да и все Каллены думали, когда отправили меня сюда?!

Таня продолжала меня разглядывать. С каждой секундой мне становилось все более и более дискомфортно.

Я бросила взгляд в сторону гостиной. Поскольку я все еще стояла за стеной, Эдвард не мог меня увидеть.

- Я… мне нужно идти.

Она лишь резко кивнула. Как же мне хотелось узнать, что в тот момент творилось в ее голове.

А потом я услышала голос Эдварда.

- Эш, а где мисс Кармен?

- Мисс Кармен не смогла сегодня придти. Меня привезла мисс Белла.

- Fuck, - прошептала я.

Таня сузила глаза, поведение ее изменилось, словно она наконец-то сделала свои выводы. Я осознала, что она уже определила как она ко мне относится ,и что она обо мне думает, и надо сказать, что с остальными Калленами она не была солидарна.

- Твоя мать не учила тебя, как себя ведут в чужом доме? – прорычала она.

А вот и подтверждение того, чью сторону она приняла…словно на войне, на странной и непонятной войне. Мы только познакомились, в буквальном смысле встретились пару минут назад, и она смеет меня в чем-то обвинять?

- Прошу прошения? Кто ты такая и что ты о себе возомнила?

- Я та, кому действительно небезразлична эта семья. И как, скажи на милость, ты сумела втереться в доверие к моей сестре?

Она так и не произнесла тех слов, которые я ожидала услышать больше всего: Жена Эдварда. Девушка Эдварда. Я вновь задалась вопросом, кем же они друг другу приходятся, если он так улыбается в ее присутствии, касается ее живота.

- Ты разговаривала с Эдвардом, - горько заметила я.

- Да, разговаривала, - сказал Эдвард, который сейчас стоял вместе с нами в коридоре.

- Мисс Белла! Мисс Белла! Это мой дядя Эдвард! – взволнованно повторяла Эшли.

- Я вижу.

Эдвард сверлил меня взглядом.

- Пойдемте.

Девочка схватила меня за руку и потянула в гостиную. На лицах Эдварда и Тани читалось нескрываемое презрение. Я не могла не отметить, как они подходили друг другу, какой красивой парой смотрелись вместе.

Эшли завела меня в гостиную и начала показывать огромную тарелку с конфетами, что приготовила Таня. Я едва не закатила глаза. Опустившись на корточки, я улыбнулась девочке.

- Ты сегодня очень красивая, солнышко. Я отлично провела время. Спасибо что взяла меня с собой, - сказала я, убирая белокурый локон с ее лица. – Но сейчас мне пора домой, хорошо?

Эшли поцеловала меня в щеку, от чего я слегка улыбнулась.

- Хорошего тебе вечера, дорогая.

- Спасибо. До свидания.

Медленно поднявшись, я направилась к двери, пытаясь не встречаться взглядом с Эдвардом или с Таней.

Ненавижу.

Как же я ненавижу эту ситуацию.

Я всего лишь хотела сделать одолжение подруге, а в итоге оказалась виноватой в каких-то непонятных грехах.

Дотронувшись до дверной ручки, я посмотрела ему в глаза. Таню я открыто игнорировала, в тот момент у меня не было никакого желания размышлять о том, какая же ей отведена роль в этой ситуации. Любые предположения были слишком болезненными.

- Нам нужно поговорить, - твердо сказала я.

Эдвард взглянул на Таню, затем перевел взгляд на принцессу в розовом платье, которая с любопытством, даже с беспокойством, наблюдала за тем, как я ухожу. Затем он быстро кивнул и указал на дверь, как бы предлагая поговорить снаружи.

Выходя из дома, я натянуто улыбнулась Тане, хотя наверняка моя улыбка больше походила на гримасу.

- Что? – выпалил Эдвард, захлопнув дверь.

- Я просто хотела дать тебе возможность высказать то, что у тебя наболело.

Он молчал.

- Ну же, Эдвард. Ты же просто взорвешься, если не выскажешься. Давай же.

- Отлично, - начал он, сузив глаза. – Меня бесит, что ты упорно продолжаешь вмешиваться в мою семью и в мою жизнь. Ты ведешь себя как ненормальный сталкер.

- Ты и правда ничего не понимаешь, верно? Я ничего не делаю и ни в чью семью или жизнь я не вмешиваюсь! А ты настоящий засранец!

Он все сверлил меня взглядом, мне казалось, что я испытываю боль от этого.

- Я никого не преследую, это члены твоей семьи пытаются со мной общаться. С самого начала это была череда случайных совпадений, а потом Эсме и Элис стали появляться… И… - я пожала плечами. – Кейт и Анжела первые, с кем я смогла подружиться в этом городе. Я не строила никаких планов, - пытаясь согреться, я обхватила себя руками.

Эдвард дотронулся до переносицы и закрыл глаза.

- Я просто пытаюсь во всем разобраться, - прошептал он.

- Так же как и я, - тихо ответила я. Вздохнув, я заставила себя продолжить. – Как бы то ни было, мы должны что-то решить, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

Открыв глаза, Эдвард уставился на меня. В его взгляде больше не было ненависти. В тот момент в зеленых глазах читались беспокойство, печаль и неуверенность. Он нервно запустил пальцы волосы. Спустя несколько минут он взглянул на крыльцо и кивнул.

- Я знаю, - слова прозвучали так тихо, что я едва могла их расслышать.

- Послушай, я не знаю, что будет задействовано, но в понедельник я собираюсь позвонить адвокату и уладить все вопросы.

Эдвард снова напрягся.

- Конечно, - прошипел он. – Готовишься по полной программе.

- Что ты несешь? Готовлюсь по полной программе? Ты что, и вправду такой тупой? – заорала я.

- Ну, так объясни мне!

- Я лишь хочу узнать, что я могу сделать, чтобы избавить тебя от всяких обязательств. Твои деньги мне не нужны. Да и тебя самого я видеть не желаю.

Он пристально посмотрел на меня и запустил пальцы в волосы.

Я замерзала все сильнее и сильнее, казалось, я промерзла до самых костей.

- Мне пора, - сказала я, поежившись. – А тебе следует вернуться к твоей беременной девушке, - эти слова обжигали изнутри. Я заметила, что Таня выглядывала из окна.

Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, я развернулась и направилась в сторону машины. Открыв переднюю дверь, я взглянула на крыльцо - Эдвард все еще стоял там и не сводил с меня глаз. Волосы упали на глаза, и он выглядел очень подавленным. На долю секунды мне стало его жаль, мое сердце сжалось…

А потом я напомнила себе о том, что в его жизни есть другая женщина, другой ребенок…ребенок, которого он признавал. Ребенок, которого он хотел, которого он ждал. По моим щекам катились слезы…

Эдвард так и не зашел в дом, пока я не отъехала.

Вернувшись домой, я попыталась забыть о том, как закончился этот вечер, но попытки эти успехом не увенчались. Ощущая себя абсолютно изможденной, я наконец-то заснула. В ту ночь мне снился мужчина с зелеными глазами…с глазами, в которых ненависть сменяла отчаяние.

~*~

- Элис, у меня правда нет никакого настроения ходить по магазинам, - сказала я, стоя в дверном проходе перед Элис, лишая ее тем самым возможности войти в мою квартиру.

- Я знаю, что вчера произошло. Давай принимай душ и одевайся.

- Я никуда не пойду, Элис. С меня хватит. Я устала играть в эти нездоровые игры.

Элис закатила глаза.

- Белла, это просто абсурд. Давай залезай в душ, пока я тебя сама туда не запихнула. Не переживай, я изменила наши планы, сегодня мы идем в спа-салон, так что тебе не нужно особо прихорашиваться.

- Элис, я не могу пойти в спа, - заметила я, указывая на свой округлый живот.

- Можешь, я с папой проконсультировалась. Он сказал, что мне нужно лишь найти салон, который предоставляют услуги для беременных клиенток. Кроме того, в твоем положении можно делать практически все процедуры, даже массаж.

- Ты с ним утром советовалась? Когда ты успела записаться в спа-салон?

- Белла, ты слишком сильно волнуешься. А у моей семьи…скажем так, есть связи.

Ее замечание лишь в очередной раз напомнила мне, почему мне стоит остаться дома. Элис принадлежала к обеспеченной семье, семье с хорошими связями…она принадлежала к семье, которая видела во мне лишь шлюху, желающую заполучить побольше денег. Ну, может, сама Элис ко мне так и не относилась, а вот ее брат дал мне ясно понять, что он обо мне думает.

- Кроме того, нам нужно поговорить о том, что случилось вчера вечером, - добавила Элис.

- О чем тут говорить? – устало спросила я.

- Так такая же упрямая, как и мой брат, - выдохнула девушка.

Я лишь фыркнула.

Элис молчала. Вздохнув, я добавила.

- Я чувствую себя ужасно из-за всей этой ситуации, Элис.

- Почему? Ты ни в чем не виновата, никто тебя ни в чем не обвиняет.

- Эдвард обвиняет.

Она покачала головой. Честно говоря, я даже не знала, что именно она отрицает.

- Дело даже не в этом…мне так хочется все исправить, исправить эту ужасную ситуацию, Элис. Я бы отдала все что угодно, лишь бы все сложилось иначе, - моя рука инстинктивно опустилась на живот. Малыш начал толкаться и поворачиваться. И как это возможно, как возможно так сильно любить кого-то, кто еще даже не родился? – Кроме него, я бы все отдала, кроме моего малыша, - поправила я себя.

Элис кивнула и продолжила

- Ты должна понять, что…

- Что? – спросила я, когда она остановилась.

- Это не мой секрет, - покачала она головой. – Но у Эдварда есть свои причины, чтобы так себя вести. По мне так они абсолютно абсурдны и незначительны, но для него это важно. Я думаю…Я думаю, что он просто запутался и не знает, что ему делать. Пожалуйста, будь терпеливой с ним.

- Наверное, запутался, - невесело рассмеялась я. Перед глазами снова стояла Таня. Я потерла лоб, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Я одного понять не могу, почему вы все, ты, Эсме, Карлайл, так хорошо ко мне относитесь? Почему так спокойно принимаете все случившееся?

- А почему нет? Белла, в жизни всякое случается. Вы это не планировали, но все сложилось так, как сложилось, это жизнь.

- Да, но он изменил своей девушке. Честное слово, я бы даже посочувствовала Тане, сели она не была такой стервой. Черт побери, даже не смотря на то, что она стерва, я ей искренне сочувствую, - я сузила глаза. – И я зла на тебя, Элис. Зачем вы меня туда отправили? Господи, моя жизнь и так словно мыльная опера! И с чего ты решила, что мне понравится Таня? – во мне снова закипала злость, с каждым словом я говорила все громче и громче.

Элис лишь шокировано на меня уставилась.

- Стой – стой. Девушка? Ты вообще о чем?!

- О Тане, конечно, - ответила я в замешательстве. – «У вас много общего», по-твоему это смешно?

Элис и вправду начала смеяться.

- Ну и чего ты смеешься? Господи, Элис, мало того, что у него есть девушка, так она еще и беременна ко всему прочему! Он ей изменил со мной, а она его приняла как ни в чем не бывало!

Девушка рассмеялась еще сильнее.

- Что? – сорвалась я на крик

- Извини, - выдавила она сквозь смех. – Господи, я воображаю, что ты еще там себе навыдумывала.

- Он был с ней, он прикасался к ее животу, они вместе смеялись.

- Танин парень уехал в Даллас по делам, - начала объяснять Элис. – Эдвард и Таня просто друзья. Ты же знаешь, что Таня и ее сестры очень близки с нашей семьей, верно?

Я кивнула.

- Она ему как сестра. Правда. Он позвонил мне вчера и рассказал о том, что пошел вечером к Тане. Он хотел поговорить с ней о тебе, обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию с кем-то, кто смог бы взглянуть на все объективно. Эдвард уверен, что мы с мамой принимай все близко к сердцу, - объяснила Элис.

- Ох, - выдохнула я, переваривая новую информацию. – Подожди-ка, Эдвард звонил тебя вчера вечером?

- Да. Он был очень расстроен и сказал, что Таня ему не особо помогла, видимо ты ее хорошенько задела.

Я закатила глаза.

- Белла, все наладится, вот увидишь. Тебе лишь нужно набраться терпения.

Я лишь кивнула, не зная, что еще здесь можно сказать.

- А теперь собирайся. После всех переживаний по поводу Тани не удивительно, что ты выглядишь как выжатый лимон. Тебе просто необходим расслабляющий массаж.

Я покачала головой.

- Нет, Элис. Я…мы…это. Просто…иди домой. Уважай желания своего брата…Нам не стоит общаться.

У меня сердце разрывалось, когда я говорила эти слова. Она мне нравилась, очень нравилась. Элис была доброй, забавной, энергичной…просто замечательной. Я ей доверяла. Но в глубине души я осознавала, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, моя дружба с Элис и с Эсми лишь усугубит и без того не простую ситуацию.

Если Эдвард хочет каким-то образом участвовать в жизни малыша, то он должен сам прийти ко мне. Это должно быть его решение. В противном случае, он будет чувствовать давление со стороны семьи, и, в итоге, будет ненавидеть и меня и моего ребенка. У меня не оставалось иного выхода, кроме как прекратить всякие отношения с его семьей.

В глазах Элис читалась боль и обида. Закрыв дверь, я ощутила пустоту и боль, Калленов в моей жизни больше не было. Прислонив голову к двери, я пыталась не расплакаться.

~*~

Замешивая тесто на кухонном столе, я уже начинала жалеть о том, что отказалась от предложения Элис. У любого спина заболит, если он проведет пару часов на кухне, а я еще и беременной была, так что мне было вдвойне тяжелее.

- Мам, добавь, пожалуйста, масло в индейку, - попросила я.

Мы готовили праздничный стол ко Дню Благодарения. Мама, ее муж и моя сводная сестренка приехали во вторник вечером. Желая провести с семьей побольше времени, я взяла отгул в среду.

За последние несколько недель Элис несколько раз мне звонила, но я так и не ответила ей. Уважая мое решение, она не приходила ни в офис, ни ко мне домой. Последний раз она звонила в понедельник. Элис очень беспокоилась, что мне придется провести День Благодарения в одиночестве и приглашала меня на их семейный ужин. Она даже пообещала мне, что я не столкнусь с Эдвардом, поскольку он будет работать. Она буквально умоляла меня, мне было больно слушать ее сообщение. После долгих сомнений, я решила отправить смс. «Нет».

Кейт звонила мне периодически, мы даже встретились один раз, но про Хэллоуин она ничего не говорила, за что я ей была благодарна.

Мой адвокат сообщила мне, что едва ли я что-то могу сделать до рождения ребенка, а пока мне просто следует держаться от их семьи подальше. Поскольку я и так прекратила с ними всякое общение, ничего больше я сделать не могла. Адвокат также сказала, что если вдруг понадобится, тест на отцовство, то его можно провести после рождения малыша. Сейчас же мне следовало сосредоточиться на сыне и на себе. Я пыталась…

- Белла, чем я еще могу тебе помочь? – спросила мама, вырывая меня из задумчивости.

- Ничем, мам. Просто посиди пока с Филом в гостиной.

Рене промолчала. Она открыла шкаф, достала кастрюлю, наполнила ее водой и поставила на плиту.

- Где картофель? – спросила она.

Делая из теста шарики, я указала на кладовку. Притащив куда больше, чем следовало, Рене высыпала картофель в раковину и начала чистить и резать.

С каждой минутой напряжение между нами нарастало. Не выдержав, мама бросила нож и резко повернулась ко мне. Я даже не шелохнулась. Уложив шарики из теста на сковороду, я поставила ее в сторону, чтобы они поднялись.

- Белла, посмотри на меня.

- Что? – спросила я, развернувшись.

- Я беспокоюсь за тебя.

Я едва сдержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза.

- Я в порядке, мам, - ответила я, укладывая в форму для запеканки зеленый горошек.

- Нет, не в порядке. Ты одна в этом чужом городе. И ты беременна. Я хочу, чтобы ты переехала поближе к нам с Филом.

- Флорида никогда не была моим домом.

- Твой дом там, где твоя семья, - заявила она и снова начала чистить картошку.

- Нет, мой дом там, где я живу. Сейчас я живу здесь.

- Но это не был твой выбор… Это выбор твоего начальника.

- Но я хочу остаться именно здесь. Кроме того, я не одна. Не ты ли мне постоянно напоминаешь, что Чарли живет рядом?

- И когда ты с ним в последний раз виделась?

Я промолчала.

- Так я и думала.

И когда у Рене проснулся материнский инстинкт? Я знала ответ на свой вопрос. «Ответ» сидел на коленях у Фила и смотрел футбол вместе со своим отцом. С появлением Бретт мама очень сильно изменилась. Когда родилась я, Рене старалась оставаться все такой же молодой и беззаботной, с каждым годом моей жизни ее старания лишь возрастали. С рождением Бретт она наконец-то повзрослела, осознала, что действительно важно.

- Мам, я не одна, - попыталась я ее заверить.

- Пара друзей с работы? Белла, я тебя знаю. Ты с трудом сходишься с людьми, не подпускаешь их к себе.

- Ты даже не представляешь, мам, - саркастично заметила я. Перед глазами стояли лица Элис и Эсми, внутри что-то болезненно сжалось.

В комнате снова повисла тишина. Рене ополоснула картофель и опустила его в кастрюлю с водой, я занималась запеканкой.

- Итак, что за друзья? Ты с ними на работе познакомилась, верно?

- Да, - я ответила слишком быстро. Рене тут же почувствовала что-то неладное. Зная себя, я с уверенностью могла сказать, что рано или поздно она все у меня выведает. Я знала, что расскажу ей куда больше чем хотела. Врать, глядя ей в глаза, я не могла.

- Просто Анжела, моя ассистентка.

Рене сверлила меня взглядом, отлично понимая, что я что-то не договариваю.

- Около месяца назад я общалась с семьей Эдварда, - вздохнула я.

- Эдварда?

На мгновение моя рука задержалась на моем животе, я была уже на двадцать девятой неделе, затем я наклонилась к плите, достала индейку и поставила в духовку хлеб и запеканку.

Сглотнув, я отвернулась, не в силах взглянуть ей в глаза.

- Белла, я хочу знать, что происходит, - настаивала она.

Я рассказала ей…я ей все рассказала. Я рассказала о том, что провела с парнем одну ночь, рассказала о том, что я к нему тогда испытывала. Попыталась объяснить свои эмоции, ощущения того, что соприкасались не только наши тела, но и наши души. Потом рассказала о том, что произошло на следующее утро, как я переехала в Сиэтл. Рассказала о докторе Каллене и о свадьбе, об УЗИ и об Элис с Эсме, о Хэллоуине и о консультации с адвокатом… Я даже рассказала о том, что Элис пригласила меня к ним на День Благодарения.

К концу моего рассказа, Рене крепко меня обнимала, тогда как я всхлипывала, прижавшись к ее груди.

- Что ж, будь моя воля, подвесила бы я этого Эдварда Каллена за его яйца.

Я фыркнула и начала вытирать лицо салфеткой, что мне передала мама.

- Они замечательные, правда. Я просто в растерянности. Они хотят принимать участие в жизни моего сына, я этого тоже хочу, но все так сложно, все так запутанно, - я тяжело вздохнула. – Мне нравится здесь, в Сиэтле. Это было так тяжело оттолкнуть их от себя. Но что беспокоит меня больше всего…, - мой голос задрожал и я зажмурила глаза.

- Что?

На глазах наворачивались слезы.

- Я не хочу, чтобы Эдвард поступил с моим сыном также, как Чарли поступил со мной. Мой сын заслуживает, чтобы его любили, чтобы его появления ждали и хотели, он заслуживает того, чтобы быть важным для кого-то.

Рене взяла мои ладони и легонько их сжала.

- Милая, я уверена ты во всем разберешься и со всем справишься. Ты не можешь сравнивать свою ситуацию с моей. Ты же знаешь, что во многом это моя вина, что все тогда сложилось именно так.

Я покачала головой. Эти слова я слышала сотню раз, но сейчас мне не хотелось, чтобы Рене вновь оправдывала Чарли. Черт побери, может и вправду переехать во Флориду, поближе к Рене. Окончательно прекратить любые отношения с этой семьей и избавить своего сына от этой боли, от этого мучения, что я сама вынуждена испытывать… И почему у меня нет волшебной палочки?

- Ладно, возможно ты права и в Сиэтл тебе будет хорошо, - мама словно мысли мои читала. – Но если ты останешься, пожалуйста, сделай мне одолжение…

Рене так и не закончила предложение, потому что раздался стук в дверь. Я хотела пойти и открыть ее, но мама схватила меня за руку.

- Белла, ты только не злись.

Бросив на нее озадаченный взгляд, я все-таки пошла к двери. Когда я ее открыла, предо мной предстал счастливый Чарли.

И стоял он не один.


	8. Chapter 8

Дисклеймер: все герои принадлежат Стефани Майер. Сюжетная линия, характеры героев и другие особенности рассказа принадлежат автору GinnyW 31. Перевод, который осуществляется с разрешения автора, принадлежит переводчику. Размещение на других ресурсах без разрешения переводчика и автора запрещено.

Глава 8. Индейка

Теперь понятно, почему мама настояла на том, чтобы я приготовила так много, понятно, почему заставила меня купить эту огромную индейку, и почему начистила столько картофеля. Благодаря Рене сейчас в моей квартире было в два раза больше народу, чем я планировала.

Вместе с отцом приехали еще трое. Как заявил сам Чарли, я с каждым давно знакома, однако в моей голове всплыли лишь туманные воспоминания из детства. Со счастливой улыбкой на лице, отец представил мне своего лучшего друга Билли Блэка и его сына Джейкоба. Третьим «гостем» была женщина, Сью Клитвотер, девушка Чарли.

Едва ли мою квартиру можно было назвать просторной. Две спальни, уборная, небольшая гостиная, маленькая столовая, кладовка, где стояла стиральная машина и сушилка, и, конечно же, кухня. Хотя я не жалуюсь. Эта квартира была куда лучше моей самой первой однокомнатной квартирки, которую я снимала, когда училась в колледже.

Взрослые сидели на диване и на двухместных креслах. Фил, Чарли и Билл смотрели какую-то спортивную игру по телевизору и периодически что-то выкрикивали, в то время как моя мама и Сью о чем-то оживленно болтали. Судя по всему, эти двое были знакомы еще с тех времен, когда моя мама все еще была замужем за Чарли. Вообще было очень странно наблюдать за тем как бывшая жена Чарли обсуждает внуков с его нынешней девушкой. Мне, конечно, хотелось съязвить, что мой ребенок еще не родился и фактически внуком его пока считать нельзя, но в последний момент решила, что лучше попридержать язык.

«Взрослые» сидели за праздничным столом в гостиной, меня же «понизили» в моих правах, и сейчас я сидела за… «детским» столом вместе с Джейкобом и Бретт.

Все мои детские воспоминания о Блэках были туманными, расплывчатыми. А вот Джейкоб помнил все детали о нашем совместном времяпрепровождении так, словно все происходило только вчера. Он чуть ли не каждое свое предложение начинал с фразы: «А помнишь, как мы тогда…?»

«Смутно», - это все что я могла ответить на его вопросы.

Не то чтобы я что-то имела против этого Джейкоба. Он казался вполне милым парнем. Джейк, его отец и Сью, все они были коренными американцами и происходили из племени Квиллетов. Джейкоб жил в Сиэтле и работал авиамехаником. Билли жил вместе с сыном. У меня были смутные воспоминания о сестрах Джейка, девушках-близняшках, которые были старше меня на год. Я даже припомнила черты лица его матери, которая погибла в автокатастрофе много лет назад.

А вот о Сью Клитвотер я почему-то вообще ничего не помнила, хотя если верить ее словам, в детстве я несколько раз обедала у нее в доме вместе с ее семьей.

Джейкоб все пытался выудить из меня воспоминания о том или ином событии, мама все болтала и болтала о маленьких детях, а мужчины продолжали смотреть игру и постоянно что-то кричали…мне казалось, что моя голова вот-вот взорвется. Бедняжка Бретт была единственным человеком, по отношению к которому я не испытывала насильственных позывов. Сестренка лишь периодически прерывала Джейка и рассказывала нам о своей школьной жизни.

Честно, я не до конца понимала, зачем отец привел вместе с собой всех этих людей, но Джейкоб…он просто не мог не нравиться. Парень был довольно симпатичным, хорошо сложенным, у него были черные шелковистые волосы, было в нем что-то такое, что располагало к себе людей. Он все пытался шутить, а у меня, ясное дело, не было никакого настроения для шуток и веселья, но я не могла не заметить, что Джейкоб очень милый и добрый. Да и как вообще можно плохо относиться к человеку, который заботится об отце-диабетике, прикованном к инвалидному креслу?

Наверное, я бы никогда не смогла быть такой же милосердной и заботливой, каким был Джейкоб. Помню, при нашей первой встрече с Чарли после моего переезда, он меня крепко обнял, сказал какая я красивая, сказал, что очень сильно по мне соскучился. Он все повторял и повторял, что очень беспокоится обо мне, что хотел бы мне чем-то помочь. Я тогда, конечно, промолчала, но меня так и распирало высказать ему, что он окажет мне наибольшую помощь и поддержку, если будет держаться подальше и перестанет лезть в мои дела.

Умом я понимала, что это было не честно, не справедливо и даже жестоко с моей стороны, но ничего не могла с собой подделать. Можно сказать, что у меня была подсознательная реакция на Чарли: не подпускай его к себе, и он тебя не обидит, не причинит боль…

Джейкоб все говорил и говорил, я даже не пыталась следить о чем, просто периодически кивала и мычала что-то невнятное. По правде говоря, мне было просто безразлично, о чем идет речь… пока он не обронил фразу: «…может быть в следующую пятницу».

- Что? – у меня даже вилка из рук выпала.

- В следующую пятницу. Поужинаем, потом сходим в кино…

- Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? – уточнила я.

- Ну да…Чарли сказал…

- И что именно сказал Чарли? – прошипела я, уставившись на отца. По крайней мере, теперь понятно, зачем он все это затеял.

Джейкоб так ничего и не ответил, я конечно и не ждала, что он что-то скажет. Чарли встал с дивана и указал в сторону кухни. Уединение в моей квартирке…по крайней мере, никто не сможет за нами наблюдать.

- Я лишь сказал Джейкобу, что после того что случилось с придурком из Феникса, ты заслуживаешь хорошего парня. Такого парня, который смог бы о тебе позаботиться, который смог бы стать хорошим отцом твоему ребенку, - сообщил мне отец сразу после того как мы зашли на кухню.

- Моя жизнь тебя не касается, Чарли. Я и сама со всем прекрасно справляюсь. Я уже давно не нуждаюсь в твоих советах, - я сказала это так, что услышать меня мог только отец.

- Белз, я беспокоюсь о тебе, я просто пытаюсь позаботиться о своей дочери.

Он протянул ко мне руку, словно пытался успокоить, утешить, меня всю передернуло. Я уверена, в тот момент у меня лицо покраснело от гнева. Ну конечно, он затеял весь этот цирк, чтобы свести меня с сыном лучшего друга. Да что он вообще о себе возомнил?!

- И ты решил свести меня с сыном лучшего друга? Господи, да что ты вообще о себе возомнил, Чарли?!

Отец сделал шаг вперед, как будто пытался продемонстрировать свой отцовский авторитет. Этот жест только сильней меня взбесил.

- Я твой отец, и я желаю тебе только лучшего.

У меня перехватило дыхание, сердце учащенно забилось.

- Чарли, ты никогда не был мне настоящим отцом. Если моя память мне не изменяет, за последние двадцать шесть лет я провела с тобой тридцать две недели. По мне, так это больше напоминает отношения дальних родственников, а не дочери и отца, - прошипела я. В каждом слове сквозила злость и ненависть.

Чарли отшатнулся от меня, а в его глазах читалась боль. Отец смотрел на меня так, словно не верил собственным ушам. По моим щекам потекли предательские слезы, сердце разрывалось на части от ненависти и боли. Я не могла отвести глаза от Чарли, волна вины накрыла меня с головой. Не в силах и дальше выдерживать это напряжение, я развернулась и вышла из кухни. Я пыталась сбежать, пыталась спрятаться и скрыться, но вместо этого наткнулась на шесть пар глаз.

В глазах у Рене и Сью жалость и сочувствие смешались с ужасом. Фил делал вид, что смотрит телевизор, хотя то и дело бросал на меня озадаченные взгляды. Билли всем свои видом демонстрировал свое неодобрение, словно я забыла свое место, забыла как нужно вести себя со старшими. Джейкоб смотрел на меня с жалостью и состраданием, хотя эта ситуация его явно развлекала, а малышка Бретт была явно напугана.

К горлу подкатила тошнота.

Господи, да что со мной не так?

- Извините, - пробормотала я и ушла в спальню, не в состоянии и дальше смотреть им в глаза, особенно в глаза маленькой напуганной девочки. Захлопнув дверь, я уселась на край кровати. Вытирая с лица слезы, я пыталась успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок. Я взяла телефон, но подержав его в руке пару минут, я отбросила трубку в сторону. Мне было некому звонить. Анжела с семьей готовили обед для бездомных. А Кейт отмечала праздник у Калленов.

У меня даже возникла мысль пригласить к себе Майка, но я потом я подумала, что его появление лишь еще больше все усложнит.

Я устала, и я была совершенно одинока. В тот момент мне как никогда хотелось все бросить и уехать вместе с мамой. Чтобы дома она испекла мне печенье, прочитала сказку и подогнула одеяло, когда я уже буду лежать в кровати. Не то чтобы Рене делала для меня нечто подобное. Печенье у нее обычно подгорало, а что до сказки, она как правила давала мне в руки книжку и я читала сама…но одеяло, она всегда подгибала мое одеяло.

Мне этого не хватало.

Тяжело вздохнув, я встала с кровати. Это мой дом и гости сидят в моей гостиной, не важно - сама я их пригласила или нет. Зайдя в ванную, я начала умывать лицо холодной водой. Чувствовала я себя просто отвратительно. Я повела себя ужасно не только по отношению к своей семье, но и по отношению к друзьям отца. Пока я пыталась собраться с мыслями в ванной, Рене, судя по всему, завела Чарли в спальню для гостей. Маме даже и в голову не пришло, что стены в этом доме словно бумага, и что я услышу каждое слово из их разговора. Рене рассказала отцу в общих чертах то, что сама узнала от меня лишь пару часов назад. В основном она говорила про Эдварда, про то как мы познакомились, и вообще что она обо всем об этом думает. Рене даже в шутку заметила, что если Чарли отправится в больницу, где работает этот засранец, и подвесит его за яйца, хуже она о Чарли думать не станет. Мама хотела как лучше, и на самом деле просто пыталась объяснить и оправдать мое поведение и мои резкие слова.

Как только я вышла из ванны, ко мне подбежала Бретт и обняла меня за бедра, ясное дело живот мой обхватить она не могла. Я опустила ладонь на ее головку. Этот маленький жест казался таким естественным, чистым и невинным…это тронуло меня до глубины души.

- Я люблю тебя, Белла, - тихо сказала мне девочка. Почему она так сказала? Пыталась меня утешить?

Мама не раз говорила мне, что сестренка очень скучает, я всегда отмахивалась. Как пятилетний ребенок может скучать по кому-то, кого видел всего пару раз за всю свою жизнь?

Но сейчас мне было очевидно, что эта маленькая девочка меня действительно любит, очень сильно любит.

Почему?

Просто потому, что я ее сестра, потому что мы одна семья.

Недалеко от нас стоял Чарли, я пробормотала извинения, он сделал то же самое. А потом…потом мы поступили как поступали всегда, просто проигнорировали проблему, которая была у нас перед глазами.

Вскоре Чарли заторопился домой, а вместе с ним Билли, Джейк и Сью. Правда, перед уходом отца, мы договорились вместе пообедать в субботу, во многом мое согласие было продиктовано чувством вины. Под влиянием того же чувством вины, мне пришлось дать свой номер телефона Джейкобу Блэку.

~*~

В пятницу я проснулась с чудовищной головной болью. Меня это ничуть не удивило, учитывая события предыдущего дня. Большую часть дня я провела в комнате с зашторенными окнами и с пакетом льда на шее. Были в моем состоянии и определенные плюсы, например, я избежала походов по магазинам с Рене в Черную Пятницу [2]. С другой стороны, мне было настолько плохо, что я даже не смогла сходить на УЗИ, что немало разочаровало Рене. Мне пришлось перенести обследование, которое не смогли назначить раньше чем на 10 декабря, на тот же день, что у меня был назначен прием у врача.

Джейкоб Блэк названивал каждый день, а иногда даже не один раз на дню. Парень оказался очень настойчивым и упертым, меня это начинало раздражать. Хотя я не могу не признать, что с ним было очень легко общаться. Особенно мне нравилось то, что между ним и Калленами нет никакой связи, что эти мои «отношения» не имеют никакого отношения к этой семье. Каждый наш разговор начинался с того, что Джейк рассказывал мне о том, как прошел его день, потом он спрашивал, что интересного произошло со мной, обязательно всплывала какая-нибудь история из детства, а в конце разговора он всегда пытался пригласить меня на свидание. Я в свою очередь рассказывала общие детали о своем времяпрепровождении, старалась игнорировать его истории о нашем общем «прошлом»…и каждый раз придумывала какую-нибудь оригинальную отговорку для того чтобы не соглашаться на свидание.

Спустя одиннадцать дней мои креативные идеи иссякли, отговорок больше не осталось.

И вот я сижу за рабочим столом и пытаюсь все вовремя закончить. Джейкоб должен был заехать за мной после работы, после чего мы собирались вместе поужинать. Вечером в среду мы говорили дольше, чем обычно, гораздо дольше, чем я вообще позволяла себе с ним разговаривать. В конце концов, я согласилась с ним поужинать, правда, при одном условии. Я схожу с ним на свидание, а он в свою очередь обещал, что перестанет на меня давить…другими словами, Джейку запрещалось звать меня на второе свидание. Парень, судя по всему, был настолько в себе уверен, что не сомневался, что сходив с ним на одно свидание, я сама позову его на второе.

Анжела лишь посмеялась, когда я рассказала ей эту нелепую историю. Но она отлично знала, как я ко всему к этому отношусь. В настоящее время у меня не было никакого желания начинать новые романтические отношения, я рассказала подруге, что мне становится дискомфортно от одной только мысли. Понимая мое состояние, Анжела предложила мне организовать все так, чтобы свидание было больше похоже не на свидание, а на дружескую встречу. Чтобы избежать необходимости одеваться как-то особенно, я попросила Джейка забрать меня после работы. И сама встреча была назначена на вечер понедельника. Утром меня подвезла Анжела, но вечером она должна была уехать еще до приезда Джейкоба, потому что по понедельникам проходили встречи в ее церкви.

Поскольку Анжела остаться не смогла, Майк настоял на том, что не уйдет из офиса пока я не уеду. Он вел себя словно сентиментальный щеночек в последние недели, честное слово. Когда я пыталась узнать с чем связаны такие перемены, он лишь отшучивался, что хочет как следует позаботиться о своем малыше. Но сегодня утром он ответил мне вполне серьезно:

- Белла, ты мне как сестра. Неужели ты думала, что после того как мой отец заставил тебя переехать в другой город, меня не будет волновать твое состояние, твоя жизнь. Особенно в твоем деликатном положении.

Это было очень мило с его стороны, правда, мне даже пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не сболтнуть очередное ехидное замечание.

- Белла, я ухожу, - сообщила мне Анжела, заглянув в мой кабинет. – Ты уверена, что у тебя все будет в порядке?

- Уверена, - кивнула я. – Самое ужасное, что может случиться, так это то, что Джейкоб передумает и не заберет меня. Но даже в этом случае я всегда смогу обратиться за помощью к Майку.

- Повеселись сегодня и не делай того, чего я бы делать не стала! – улыбнувшись, сказала подруга.

- Я думаю, что я уже сделала, - тихо рассмеялась я в ответ.

Подмигнув, Анжела закрыла дверь. Я, конечно, не сомневалась, что Анжела уже не девственница, но едва ли могла себе представить, что она переспит с первым встречным. Хотя когда-то и себя и на этом месте представить не могла.

После ухода Анжелы, я снова попыталась закончить свой доклад, но так и не смогла сосредоточиться. Тяжело вздохнув, я откинулась на спинку кресла и закрыла глаза. В прошедшую субботу я обедала с Чарли. После Дня Благодарения нам обоим было очень неловко в компании друг друга. Мы оба пытались сделать небольшие шаги, чтобы восстановить наши отношения… Хотя если честно, я даже не была уверена сможем ли мы когда-нибудь их восстановить, сможем ли нормально общаться как дочь и отец, слишком многое произошло, было слишком много боли, и я просто не знала как все это оставить в прошлом и двигаться дальше. Чарли очень расстроился, когда я не смогла принять его приглашение на Рождество, потому что уже пообещала приехать к Рене во Флориду. Отец пытался убедить меня в том, что перелет может навредить ребенку, и вообще ни одна нормальная авиакомпания не пустит меня на борт самолета на таком сроке. Сдержав очередной поток негатива, я лишь ответила, что если мой доктор не будет возражать, то я без проблем перенесу перелет.

С доктором я конечно еще не советовалась, поскольку последний мой прием был еще в октябре, но я собиралась обсудить с ней этот вопрос на предстоящем приеме.

Взглянув на часы, я осознала, что вот-вот должен приехать Джейкоб. У меня как раз оставалось время, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Кроме того малыш похоже решил использовать мой мочевой пузырь в качестве боксерской груши, а может в качестве футбольного мяча…в любом случае, мне лучше заранее сходить в уборную. Может я смогу обойтись без нее как можно дольше во время «свидания». Зная Джейкоба, можно предположить, что он заявит, что я провела в уборной большой времени, чем с ним и поэтому свидание не засчитывается, после чего начнет приглашать меня на следующее «первое» свидание. Словно в подтверждение моих мыслей, малыш снова начал толкаться у меня в животе, я улыбнулась.

Я поняла, что что-то не так, как только вошла в уборную. Я настолько погрузилась в собственные мысли, что даже не ощутила, что мое белье стало влажным. Я сначала подумала, что малыш толкался настолько сильно, что у меня возник спазм мочевого пузыря, который я просто не заметила. Но проблема была не в этом. Я поняла это как только взглянула на белье.

Кровь.

Яркая красная кровь.

Не много, но достаточно, чтобы у меня промокло белье, ее было достаточно для того, чтобы у меня началась паника. Сдерживая дыхание, я быстро натянула брюки. Стоит мне лишь ощутить запах крови, и я свалюсь в обморок, а это мне было нужно меньше всего. Придерживаясь за стену, я схватила сумочку и вышла из уборной и начала звать Майка.

Услышав мой крик, Майк тут же бросился ко мне. На его лице читался явный страх и паника.

- Белла, что случилось?

- Мне нужно в больницу, срочно, прямо сейчас, - пролепетала я, перебирая содержимое сумки в попытках найти телефон. У меня тряслись руки, и сбилось дыхание, голова кружилась все сильнее и сильнее.

- Белла. Белла! Успокойся.

Он схватил меня за плечи, его голос был четким и спокойным. Я тут же перевела на него глаза.

- Белла, мы едем прямо сейчас, хорошо? – успокаивал меня Майк. Он обнял меня за плечи и повел к выходу.

- Подожди, - резко остановилась я.

- Что? Что? Тебе больно? – снова запаниковал Майк.

- Нет. Мне нужно пальто.

Попросив меня немного подождать, Майк побежал в мой офис за пальто. Присев на стол Анжелы, я снова начала искать телефон. Майк вернулся еще до того, как я успела зайти в список контактов.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил парень, помогая мне одеться.

- Да. Но я хочу, чтобы мы поехали прямо сейчас.

- Хорошо.

Пытаясь предотвратить мое падение, Майк держал меня вокруг плеч, пока мы шли в главное здание. Я конечно сказала ему, что не испытываю боли и просто напугана, но он меня так и не отпустил. И не смотря на то, что меня это раздражало, какая-то часть меня была даже рада такой поддержке и заботе.

Когда мы доехали до первого этажа и направились к выходу, я увидела через стекло, как Джейк идет к нам на встречу. В руке у него был маленький букет цветов.

Мое сердце забилось еще быстрее. Блин, ну просто фантастика.

Заметив нас, Джейк прищурил глаза. Поскольку до двери мы дошли одновременно, он придержал ее для меня и Майка.

- Что происходит? – резко спросил он.

- Если ты не возражаешь, мы тут как бы торопимся, - прошипел Майк, проходя мимо Джейкоба.

- Я возражаю. Мы с ним на свидание собирались.

Майк резко остановился и повернулся ко мне. Я вздохнула.

- Серьезно? Ты его ждала?

- Да. Чего ты встал, пошли, пошли!

Майк тут же заторопился. Мы направились к его автомобилю.

- Белла, подожди! – услышала я крик Джейкоба. – Что происходит? – снова спросил парень, когда догнал нас с Майком.

- Джейк, Майк везет меня в больницу.

- Что? Ты в порядке?

- Тебе не кажется, что это глупый вопрос, - ответила я, прищурив глаза.

- Я еду вместе с вами, - заявил Джейкоб.

- В этом нет никакой необходимости, правда.

Мы как раз дошли до машины Майка, и он открывал дверь.

- Я тоже еду. Кроме того, что я скажу Чарли? Что его дочь повезли в больницу, а я смылся? Ни за что.

Я простонала. Ненавижу, когда мной так манипулируют. Но, если я не соглашусь сейчас, потом меня замучает чувство вины.

- Ладно, встретимся там, - согласилась я.

Когда я села в машину, Джейк закрыл за мной дверь и побежал к своему автомобилю. Я даже не успела пристегнуть ремень безопасности, когда он уже сидел за рулем.

Майк заводил машину, тогда как я смотрела на свою ладонь, в которой все еще сжимала мобильный телефон.

Сначала я попыталась позвонить Анжеле, но быстро вспомнила о том, что она сейчас на встрече. А знаю Анжелу, можно легко предположить, что она даже не взяла мобильник с собой. Потом я попыталась позвонить Кейт, но услышала уведомление о том, что телефон либо разражен, либо его владелец заблокировал мои звонки. Я очень надеялась, что он все-таки был разряжен. И кому еще я могла позвонить? Мама начнет волноваться, но сделать все равно ничего не сможет, она ведь на другом конце страны. От одной мысли о том, чтобы позвонить отцу, мне стало смешно. И с кем я осталась? С Майком и Джейком?

Пытаясь сдержать слезы, я закрыла глаза. Я не могу. Одна я просто не справлюсь. Приоткрыв глаза, я начала просматривать список контактов. Отыскав нужного человека, я нажала кнопку набора номера. Закрыв глаза, я начала молиться, чтобы на этот раз мне ответили.

Я ждала и ждала, казалось, что прошли минуты, а не секунды, прежде чем я услышала автоответчик Эсме. Я попыталась позвонить Элис, но и она не ответила, я в расстройстве резко откинула голову на сиденье автомобиля.

- Белла, успокойся, - обратился ко мне Майк. – Оставь сообщение, я уверен, как только они его услышат, кому бы ты не звонила, они сразу же приедут. Сейчас шесть часов…наверняка все пытаются добраться до дома через эти ужасные пробки, или просто готовят ужин.

Майк был прав.

Глубоко вздохнув, я снова попыталась дозвониться до Эсме, ответа не последовало, но на этот раз я оставила сообщение о том, что еду в больницу, хотя точно не уверена что случилось. Я попыталась сказать как можно меньше, не желая без повода беспокоить женщину. Я хотела показать, что держу себя в руках, но все-таки хочу, чтобы она приехала.

Примерно такое же сообщения я оставила и Элис. Да уж, паникующие Элис и Эсме совсем не то, в чем я сейчас нуждалась.

Через пятнадцать минут я уже лежали в родильном отделении в ожидании врача. По одну сторону от моей маленькой кровати стоял Майк, по другую Джейкоб. Оба они отказывались уезжать. Медсестра одарила меня престранным взглядом, когда на ее вопрос о том, кто из них двоих является отцом ребенка, я ответила, что никто. Наверное, женщина удивилась, прежде всего потому, что каждый из них вел себя так, словно под сердцем я носила именно его ребенка. Они поправляли мою подушку, то и дело предлагали мне принести что-нибудь попить, хотя медсестра ясно дала понять, что ни есть ни пить до осмотра врача мне не разрешается. Когда она попросила их выйти из палаты, чтобы провести мой осмотр, оба наотрез отказались. Меня это раздражало все сильнее и сильнее.

Ребенок был в порядке. По крайней мере, сейчас он был в порядке. Слава Богу, я чувствовала как малыш переворачивается внутри меня, толкается. Он был таким же активным, каким был всегда. Однако меня все равно подсоединили к специальному монитору, чтобы проследить сердцебиение малыша и проверить, нет ли у меня схваток. Если верить моим часам в таком положении я находилась уже полчаса. Я сидела в довольно неудобной позе, мои бедра уже начинали затекать. В палату вновь зашла медсестра и сообщила мне, что доктор Свонсон хотела бы провести ультразвуковое обследование, прежде чем предпринимать дальнейшие шаги.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Белла? – спросил Джейкоб, наклоняясь поближе ко мне.

- Нормально, правда. Езжай домой, я уверена все будет в порядке.

- Нет, - покачал он головой. – У нас же свидание, я останусь до конца.

- Ага, а потом ты скажешь, что за свидание это не считается и попытаешься назначить еще одно, - проворчала я.

- А то сообразительная, Белз! – сообщил он мне, довольно ухмыляясь. – Я знал, что ты мне не просто так понравилась.

Странно, из уст Джейкоба это глупое прозвище меня не раздражало, тогда как в исполнении Чарли просто выводило из себя.

- Иди домой, Джейк. Сообщи Чарли о том, что случилось, ладно?

- Ты тоже можешь ехать домой, - сказала я, повернувшись к Майку. – Я тут надолго застряла, а даже сели меня и отпустят сегодня, а попрошу Анжелу, чтобы она меня забрала.

- Белла, я не оставлю тебя здесь одну, - заявил мне Майк. – Они минут двадцать искали твою карточку. Ничто не заставить меня оставить тебя и моего ребенка наедине с этими людьми, - закончив свою тираду, Майк сам рассмеялся над «удачной» шуткой, я лишь в отвращении покачала головой.

Я заметила шокированное выражение лица Джейкоба, но не он привлек мое внимание, а странный звук. Повернув голову, я увидела Элис, которая уставилась на меня с раскрытым ртом, выглядела она расстроенной, также я увидела спину Эдварда, который, судя по всему, резко развернулся и помчался прочь.

Fuck.

- Если бы я могла, я бы прямо сейчас как следует тебе врезала, - процедила я сквозь зубы, уставившись на Майка. – Если я еще хоть раз услышу от тебя что-нибудь в этом роде, будь уверен, я схвачу тебя за яйца и сделаю все необходимое, чтобы собственных наследников у тебя не было.

Майк, не способный вымолвить и слово, тупо уставился на меня, а Джейк сдавленно смеялся. Элис закрыла рот, но все еще выглядела растерянной. Уж лучше растерянная, чем разгневанная. Я мысленно молила ее о том, чтобы она побежала за Эдвардом и все ему объяснила. Не то чтобы от этого что-то изменится, но лучше уж пусть все ему объяснит, чем он будет вариться в соку собственных мыслей и домыслов.

- Я сейчас вернусь, - с этими словами она убежала.

- Ну вот, со мной будет Элис, - сказала я, уставившись на них обоих. – Вы оба можете уехать.

- А кто это был? Она мне показалась знакомой.

- Ты, наверное, ее в офисе видел, когда она ко мне приходила. Элис моя подруга.

- А парень, - он замолчал на мгновение, внимательно изучая мое лицо, - он тоже показался мне знакомым.

Я фыркнула. У Майка всегда была отличная память на лица и имена, чего не скажешь обо мне, неудивительно что он узнал Эдварда.

- Это брат Элис. Вы уходите или нет? Потому что сказать по правде, вы уже действуете мне на нервы, что в моем положении не очень-то хорошо.

- Ладно, ухожу я, ухожу, - вздохнул Майк.

- Спасибо. Правда Майк, спасибо, что привез меня в больницу, - искренне поблагодарила я его.

Он широко улыбнулся. Поцеловав меня в лоб, Майк вышел за дверь.

Я посмотрела на Джейкоба, очень надеясь на то, что он поймет намек и тоже уйдет. Джейк лишь посмотрел в спину Майка и довольно ухмыльнулся.

- Джейкоб, ты тоже можешь уйти, - я надеялась, что на этот раз он все-таки поймет.

Он перестал ухмыляться и бросил на меня тревожный взгляд.

- Н-но, я подумал…, - начал заикаться парень, протягивая мне букетик увядающих цветов.

Вздохнув, я протянула руку и наконец-то приняла его знак внимания.

- Спасибо. Мне правда жаль, что все так вышло, но сейчас не лучшее время.

- Я могу тебе завтра позвонить? – спросил он, кивая головой.

- Не знаю. У меня сейчас нет никакого желания ходить на свидания.

- Дело не в свидании, я просто хочу узнать как у тебя дела.

- Я не думаю, что стоит…, - начала я, но замолчала на полуслове, когда взглянула в его грустные глаза. Отказать я так и не смогла. – Ну конечно, Джейк. Звони, - ответила я, тяжело вздохнув.

- Спасибо, Белла.

Он замолчал на мгновение, словно не мог решить стоит ему меня обнимать или нет, наконец, он просто взял в руки в мою ладонь и начал перебирать мои пальцы, через пару мгновений он ушел.

Пока я наблюдала за тем, как уходит Джейкоб, в палату вернулась Элис, а вместе с ней доктор Свонсон и аппарат для УЗИ.


End file.
